Digimon tamers: Destiny wars
by Starart132
Summary: Arc 1: François, Fumi and Jacob must protect the world from the invasion of the digimon. They must repel the digimon that enters into the human world. Friendship shall be create and they shall begin to change. Farah, another one, shall befriend a digimon who says that he's too dangerous for everyone. Story better than summaries. Pair up shall appears has the story goes on.
1. Arc 1 part 1

AC: This is another digimon story. Compare to Digimon wars this one isn't focusing on action like the other but focus more on relationship and character development. My 3 mains human character has issues in their social life. One isn't the social type, another is a bully and the last one is a man hater because of the stereotypes about women. The first and the third one is a part of my mind about my vision of the society.

I must warn you that some country will be insult by my perception of historical event and use it in a place I call the Visual World. No explanation for now.

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruders of Polar city**

**Part 1: Meet an intruder**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the city of Polar. It is a recent and big city build in Canada and already grown big. The habitant of the city is composed of 65% of immigrant, but that nothing very interesting about this place. What is unique about the city is that the city is top shape in the level of technology. The city works with a powerful computer that controls the entire city.

In the school of Saint-Eugene, one boy was minding his business without doing anything to cause trouble. He was listening carefully to what the teacher says for a while. His name is François. He is 15 years old teenager. He has brown short hair and a pair of goggles was over his front. He has blue eyes and peach skin. He wears his usual hot day clothes, a blue pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. He wears a pair of brown shoes. He's a guy who isn't interest with talking with the people and is known has the silent guy.

The bell of the school ring and the school day was over. François walks outside the school and begins to walk away when he sees 4 teenagers talking and shouting with bad intention. François sees well one of the big bully of the school. He was just a simple bully that François meets, but recently, he seems more confident and more aggressive toward the other students.

His name is Jacob. He begins to change when he has a purple dragons doll that he has and when anyone laugh at him, he beats them up until blood came out of them. Since François doesn't do anything against him, he leaves him alone. Jacob is a tall man with brown skin. He has black short hair and brown eyes. He wears a black t-shirts with an orange pant. It doesn't make him appealing but he doesn't care. He looks at the direction of François and François ignore him and walk away. Jacob didn't do anything against him and just continue talking with the other kids. Jacob is a bully but he's smart. He knows when he must be careful and when he must act. Strangely enough, he's a bully who follows a code. No one really knows this code and no one dare to find out what it is. One thing is sure; he bullies those who are strong like him and not the weak.

After a few minutes, François hears a voice:

"François! Wait for me."

François turns around and sees a classmate. She is a girl of his age and a little smaller than him. Her name is Farah. She has black skin and black long hair where she puts some red color at the end of her hair. She wears a blue robe with few flowers on it when she catches him up.

"How are you doing?" She asks with a smile.

"Fine...But I have to go home so see you the next school day." Answers François. He turns around and walks away.

"But...Alright..." She says has François walk away. "I wish you can be more open one day." She adds sadly.

François keeps walking alone for a while until he hears a sound. He turns around and sees nothing. He then continues walking for a while and head to his home when he hears the sound again. He turns around and still fails to see anything.

"Who's here?" Asks François.

...

"Jacob? You want to scare me right?"

...

François puts the bag on the ground and looks around.

"Stop messing with me!" Orders François.

He searches for a few more second before going away. He then takes his bag...More like trying to get it when he sees that it wasn't there anymore.

"Over here!" Says a voice. The voice seems innocent and giggling.

François looks at the source of the voice. It comes from the alley. He runs at the direction and sees his bag in midair.

"Whoever you are! Give my bag back." Order François.

"Come and get it." Says the voice.

François grunts with frustration and runs after the person who made the voice. He hears it turning to the right and he turns to the right. After running in a few alleys, François begins to be out of breath and start walking slowly.

"Exhausted already?" Asks or tease the voice.

"*Pant* *Pant* Show yourself." Says François.

"I'm up here if you want to catch me." Says the voice.

"?" He looks and he sees a ladder and it continues inside an abandoned building. François hesitates a little before deciding to climb the ladder. "You better be scare when I catch you." Says quietly François.

After reaching the top of the ladder, he enters inside the building and begins to search around. He walks slowly and carefully for a while before he sees his bag in midair again close to a door. François runs after it and he enters inside a room. It is a dark room were nothing can be seen. François hears something breathing so he walks closer to the source of the sound. When he sees what cause the sound, he back off and fall on his butt.

In front of him is a red dragon-like Reptile with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero 's worse, that thing has his bag on his arms. The beast looks at him with curiosity and walks closer to the human who back off until the wall stops him from backing further. The red dinosaur opens his mouth when he was close and:

"You took you're time." The dinosaur says.

"..." François didn't answer. His mouth was wide open and he stays quiet.

"Do you have anything to say? I know you can talk." He spears again.

"W-w-w-...What are you?" François asks carefully.

"Hum? I'm a digimon...The names Guilmon." Says Guilmon.

"A...D-i-g-i-m-o-n...But...That's only a card game." Protest François.

"Card...Game?" Asks Guilmon who doesn't understand it.

"It's...It's complicated...Anyway...Give back my bag I need it!" Says François recovering from his surprise.

"I only took it so we can talk a little." Says Guilmon.

"Well! We talk enough. I have to go home."

"Why don't you want to talk to me? Is it the same thing with that person who tries to speak with you sooner?" Asks Guilmon innocently.

"! Where you following me?" Asks the human surprise and taken off guard.

"Yes...I've been following you for a while. You are interesting." Says Guilmon.

"? Why is that?" He asks not understanding what he means.

"You are alone like me...So I wanted to talk with you...And become you're partner." Says Guilmon.

"Hold on? Partner? Alone?" He asks. The digimon nod. "Look...I'm satisfied with my life and I don't want it to change. So you have to find someone else to be you're...Partner."

"No...I choose you and it's my final choice. I'm hungry and I've been searching for someone for a few weeks. I have to eat things in this yellow M thing." Says Guilmon whining and protesting.

"In other words...You won't stop following me."

"Yes. And I won't give your bag back."

"...*Sigh*...Fine...You win you little thief." Says François. He's the kind of guy who gives up fast in argumentation when his adversary has the upper hands. The exceptions are about when it targets something he believes in.

"Thank you!" Says Guilmon with a smile. He then gives the bag back and follows François.

"Ok...I don't want to scare the hell of the people so I think we have to be discreet." Says the human.

"Discreet...You mean no one must see me?" Asks Guilmon.

"That's want I want. You've scare me...a lot for example." Says François.

"Alright." Says Guilmon.

He then follows his human partner from a certain distance where he cannot be seem...after he gives back the bag and they continue until they reach his home. The house which François live is a big one. It has 2 floors and a basement. They are stairs outside that lead to the second floor. It is usually use if a fire happens inside the house but the human has a different idea about his use.

"...Guilmon. You'll have to take those stairs outside. I don't want my parents to see you or they'll let you outside...Or worse. I'll open the door and you'll be able to enter without my parents notice you alright?" Asks the human.

"Alright." Says Guilmon.

François enters in the house and says hi to his parents. He then walks to the next floor and opens the door so Guilmon can enters. He then guides him to his chamber and they lock themselves in.

"This is my chamber. Don't touch anything unless I say yes...There's some fragile stuff here." Says the human.

"Alright...So...Can I eat something?" Asks Guilmon.

"I'll check for something." Says his partner.

He gets down the stairs and walk in the kitchen, he takes some food and brought it back to his chamber.

"There you go. Now I have some work to do." Says François. He opens his computer and begins his homework for the next week. He types his project while Guilmon finishes eating the food and begins to explore the human chamber. He then makes some cards fall and Guilmon sees digimon code on it.

"Look! Those are special cards!" Says Guilmon.

"Hum? No. Those are the game card about digimon. I use them in games to boost my digimon card team and win battle...I don't do this often, but I'm not so bad. After all, I'm a little too old to play this game anymore. I have school and I don't really want to socialise with anyone."

"Those cards can be useful...I have something to give you since we are partners." Guilmon then makes something appearing. The chamber light up for a few second before the sudden light disappears.

"What was...That?" Asks François.

"It's a digivice...More specifically, a red D-Power." Says Guilmon. "You'll need it one day. It's a symbol of our partnership and an important tool."

The human takes it and observe the D-Power. It is completely red with a long small, but solid chain than can be attack around his neck. One the side were a space where he can slide the cards when needed.

"Thanks...But I don't really intend to use it." Says François.

"But you better take it with you...Has a gift...The cards too...Just in case something bad happen." Says Guilmon.

This makes his brain work fast and did a 2+2 reflection.

"...! Wait...If you are here...A digimon is here...I mean you...It means they must be other digimon here!" Says the human.

"Yes...I choose to be with you because we are both lonely and I know you need help." Says Guilmon.

"That has nothing to do with my remark." Says François.

"One day...You will need help and I shall be here." Says Guilmon.

"..." François didn't add anything.

"So...I guess that's all." Says Guilmon.

François didn't say anything else and keeps doing his homework. Guilmon tries to talk with him, but François is absorbed by his work. Guilmon whine a little and just observe what he's going.

_This is going to be tough...I have to help him with force. _Thinks Guilmon.

After a while, François was called by his parents and eat with them. When he finishes, he brings some food again for Guilmon and he eats happily. François continues his homework until he has finished a big part of it.

"*Yawn* I think it's time to sleep." Says François. He then remembers Guilmon lives with him. "You too...My bed is not big enough for the 2 of us." He says that because he doesn't want and total stranger to sleep too close to him.

"It's alright; I'll sleep on the floor." Says Guilmon. After the afternoon, he was expecting this.

François enters in his bed and he closes the light. Guilmon lay down on his belly and fall asleep quickly. François wakes up and can't fall asleep. He feels like being a jerk when he lets Guilmon sleeps in the floor but he didn't really trust him. He decides to search for sheet and puts it on his digimon partner so he doesn't get cold. He then returns to his bed and fall asleep. Guilmon opens his eyes for a second and looks at his partner and smiles. He knows that his human partner isn't a bad person. He closes his eyes and think about how helping his partner to open himself to the world.

* * *

This is the end of the first part. Please give review and comments about this story.


	2. Arc 1 part 2

AC: This is the second part.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 2: Tamers clash**

* * *

"Fumi. I think this is the last one." Says one voice.

"I know." Says Fumi. She then sighs. "At least tomorrow is a day off. I won't have to see any boys until Monday."

"Fumi. Can you explain to me why you don't like boys?" Asks the voice.

"Not now Renamon...Maybe later." Says Fumi.

"Alright. Let's return to your home." Suggest Renamon.

"It's already a month since we first meet." Remembers Fumi.

"I know. We'll I guess we shall go now. I can hear to police coming for the racket." Warns Renamon.

"Right! Let's go." Then they disappear through the night.

* * *

**Saturday morning**

It's already been 4 days since François meets Guilmon and he isn't opening at Guilmon at all. Guilmon was a little sad by this but François accepts his presence without being annoyed. He was a little when they first meet but that wasn't a problem for him. Guilmon was watching his friends doing his homework when he decides that it's time to act more strongly.

"François. Have you finished your homework?" Asks Guilmon.

"Yes. I'm just reading a unimportant book." Says the human.

"You need to go outside. You are a little pale." Says Guilmon.

"I don't need to go outside." Says François.

"Come on. You have to do something else...I'm getting bored by the inactivity." Says Guilmon.

"...You can go by yourself if you want." Says François.

"I want you to come with me! You need to go outside and I don't want to go alone. You have to come." Says Guilmon.

"...Sorry but I'm not the type to go outside." Protest the human.

"Come one now!" Says Guilmon. He takes the digital cards before he takes his partner arm and he pulls him outside.

François protests about what Guilmon is doing, until they finally go outside the house.

"FINE FINE!" Shout François. "We shall go to the park. They aren't anyone here for now...I'm going to get bored for sure."

"No. We are going to play and have fun François I promise." Says Guilmon.

"I'll get bored but...I'll appreciate the effort you put." Says François.

* * *

**The park**

The park was located near a big parking lot that leads to the train and the subway to move elsewhere in the city. The park contains his usual stuff, swing, sable to play with, etc. but also the aquatic zone that is close for now since summer isn't there now. They weren't anyone for now.

"What do we do?" Asks Guilmon.

"I don't know..." Says François.

"That thing with the wood attack to the big metal part." Says Guilmon.

"...Alright. It's call a swing by the way." Says François.

Guilmon runs at the direction of the swing and sit on the wood part. He waits for something to happen but nothing happen.

"Is it broken?" Asks Guilmon.

"..." François didn't say anything but he smiles at the question. "No it isn't broken. Let me help you and push you."

He then walks behind Guimon and pushes his back. Guilmon begins to balance and the movements makes him giggle with pleasure.

"Push harder!" Says Guilmon.

François pushes harder and Guilmon goes higher.

"Harder!" Says Guilmon happily.

François pushes harder. When he gets down by balancing, François dodges his return while he keeps balance for a while until it slowly stops.

"This was fun!" Says Guilmon happily. "What do we do next?"

"Maybe...You should try the slide." Says his partner.

"Alright." Says Guilmon. He was happy that his human partner was having fun but they didn't know something is happening in the parking lot.

* * *

**Inside the parking lot**

Jacob was sitting in his spot of the parking lot and was counting the money he stoles for another student yesterday and sees what he can do with it.

"Boss. What are we going to do with the money?" Asks a voice.

"I guess I shall buy a movie and we'll watch it at home." Says Jacob.

"That is great! Shall we watch the Matrix?" Asks the voice excitedly.

"You already see it 2 times. I guess we shall buy the movie Texas Chainsaw 3D and you shall be afraid of this movie." Says Jacob.

"I hate horror movie." Complains his friend.

"So this is where you are hiding right?" Asks a girl voice.

"How are you?" Asks Jacob.

"Fumi!" Says the girl. Jacob looks carefully at Fumi. She is one of his classmates in school and is the bossiest girl of the school. She wears a man blue jeans and a red t-shirt that covers most of her body. She has small blue eyes because of her Chinese heritage. She has peach skin covering her muscular body. She wears absolutely no makeup like any boys. She has long brown hair cut so she looks like a boy with long hair.

"Fumi! What are you doing here? Mind your own business." Says Jacob.

"This is my business. You just bully a boy who's the brother of my friend Susie." Says Fumi angry.

"The emo girl! It's not of your business what I do in my life. I'm strong and this is what strong people do." Says Jacob.

"Yeah. Men and their stupid fat ego. François is the only one who hasn't a big one since he minds his business and let the other is what they want!" Replies Fumi.

"Have you a crush on him or not?" Asks Jacob with a devilish smile.

"That's not the issue here and I don't have a crush on him. I just don't like him instead of hating him! Now hand over the money or I'll beat you until blood come out." Threats Fumi.

"If you want to fight me then come on." Says Jacob.

"Fumi wait!" Whispered a voice.

"Renamon?" Asks Fumi.

"There's a digimon with him." Warns Renamon.

"So...There's a digimon here." Says Fumi.

"She knows I'm here boss." Says the voice. "Should I intervene?"

"You can come down." Says Jacob.

The digimon gets down from where he was and land next to Jacob.

"Monodramon." Says Renamon.

Monodramon is a small dragon with purple scales. He has wings attach to his arms and 3 claws at the end of their wings. He also has 3 sharp toes for his feet. He has a long purple tail on his back. He has a golden crystal on his forehead. He has golden eyes and also black pupil at the center of his eyes.

"I could have presented myself...Renamon." Says Monodramon.

Renamon appears at Fumi side. Renamon is powerful for a Rookie Digimon, as well as very swift and agile. She has fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a furry chest. Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are yellow, like most of her body. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail. Renamon's feral features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she does not mean to give that impression.

"Renamon? It's a pleasure to meet you." Says Monodramon with sarcasm. "This is getting interesting."

"Monodramon! Beat Renamon and I shall keep the money." Says Jacob.

"If Renamon beat you! You better give the money back!" Says Fumi.

The battle begins.

* * *

**The park**

After a few slide together. Guilmon hears an explosion and he stops giggling. François also hears the explosion.

"Guilmon?" Asks François.

"A battle is going on in that place." Says Guilmon.

"The parking lot! We better go home and-"

"We have to go. If there's an evil digimon we have to stop him before he hurts someone." Protest Guilmon.

"...Right! Let's go." Says François.

* * *

**Inside the parking lot**

"**Koyousetsu!**" Shouts Renamon. She Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent how dodges it by jumping to the right. It hit one of the cars who are cover with cracks and leaking oil on the ground.

"That was a little close." Comments Monodramon.

"Then the next one shall crush you!" She repeats the attack but this time, Monodramon is his at his right wings.

"Argh! I let my guard down for a sec." Says Monodramon.

"Better beat her! Only strong can stay with me!" Says Jacob.

"! Right! **Beat knuckle!**" Shouts Monodramon. He tries to hit Renamon but she dodges it by the right. "She's more agile than me!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Scream someone.

The 4 fighters turn around and see François standing there. Next to him was Guilmon who's appearing to be aggressive.

"Why are you fighting?" Asks François.

"That bastard Jacob stole money from the brother of my friend." Says Fumi angrily.

"That's the law of power so shut up girl." Says Jacob.

"You are so dead now. Renamon! Kick Monodramon ass." Orders Fumi.

"Understood." She then runs at Monodramon direction. "**Power Paw!**" She engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and tries to kick and slice at the purple dragon.

"..." Jacob takes out a card and pulls it through his D-Power. "**Card slash! Dash power activated!**"

Monodramon legs begin to shrine and he dodges very fast the attack of Renamon.

"**Beat Knuckles!**" Shouts Monodramon. The claws his Renamon this time and she fall on one car that has an alarm and goes on.

"Guilmon! We have to stop this fight fast!" Says François.

"..."

"Guilmon?" Asks François worried.

"Understood." Then Guilmon charges at Monodramon, who's still has his dash ability activates runs behind him and do the same has Renamon. Guilmon falls on a car and breaks the window.

"That's all you can do?" Asks Jacob.

"..." François takes out his card. "**Card Slash! Dash power activates!**"

Guilmon stands up and the same phenomenon than Monodramon occurs, he takes his chance and runs at Monodramon:

"**Rock 'n' Roll Breaker****!**" Shouts Guilmon. He uses his claw to dig in the flesh of Monodramon and he's hit and crushes on a pillar of the parking lot.

"Hey! I don't need your help to beat Jacob!" Shouts Fumi in indignation. "Renamon end the fight now!"

"Alright.** Koyousetsu!**" But Monodramon recover fast enough and dodges the attack. The car then explodes.

"Shit. Police will be here soon now." Comments Jacob.

"Guilmon! We have to hurry and end this." Says François.

"I say stay out of my way! I don't need a boy to help me!" Protest furiously Fumi.

"It's not about helping you. It's to stop this destruction!" Counters François.

Fumi looks around and she understands.

"You are right this time." She says. She knows he only intervene because he feels he has to.

"Renamon. Let's end this!" Says Fumi.

But suddenly, the siren of the police can be heard.

"Shit! They are here!" Says Jacob.

"Guilmon! We have to get out of here now!" Orders François.

Guilmon follows him has they get out of the parking lots and disappear outside.

"Monodramon! This way!" Says Jacob.

"Yes boss!" Says Monodramon following Jacob a little slower because of his injury.

"Hey! Wait!" Shout Fumi.

"Fumi! They are soon here!" Says Renamon.

"Alright! Next time...I'll get him." Says Fumi has she gets out of the parking lot too.

When everyone escapes, the police arrive and they discover the destruction. They try looking in the cameras, but the cameras were malfunctioning for a while and the surveillance group hasn't repaired the cameras. The police was frustrated by the situation and decide looking for proofs. But nothing really useful was found and isn't pinpointing a human fault.

* * *

**François bedroom**

François tapping his homework during a while without saying anything, 2 hours has pass since the incident and he isn't saying anything. He was trap in his head and thinks about what happen.

"François...François...Please say something!" Asks Guilmon.

"Oh! Sorry! I was thinking about what happen...You are really powerful Guilmon." Says François.

"I know...But I was worry when you didn't answer." Says Guilmon.

"Sorry...I've got to begin not to trap myself in my mind." Says the human with a smile. "Great power like this is dangerous...We have to be cautious."

"You're talking about me? I know I can be careful." Says Guilmon.

"I know...But it is more about Jacob I'm worry about." Says François. "As for Fumi...I...I don't know for now. She's not a bad person like Jacob, but she can be really aggressive...But she will more count on herself to deal with problems."

"So...What do we do now?" Asks Guilmon.

"I finish my work and we'll watch some TV." Says François. "I don't feel going outside the rest of the day...But maybe tomorrow."

"Alright." Says Guilmon.

* * *

**Jacob chamber**

Jacob was furious about his partner being at the tracks of losing the fight against the 2 digimons.

"I'm sorry boss...It won't happen again." Says Monodramon not looking in the eyes of Jacob.

"...It's not your fault...They were 2 against you. But Renamon was taking the upperhand against you, which cannot be denied." Says Jacob.

"I know...I'll be better next time." Says Monodramon.

"You better be. If you lose again...I'll replace you with someone else." Warns Jacob.

"It won't...I'll become stronger." Says Monodramon.

"How can you become stronger?" Asks Jacob.

"By...By absorbing the data of digimon we kill boss." Says Monodramon. "But the digimon will never return back alive after this."

"Alright...We shall begin to hunt some digimon...We can't let Fumi digimon become stronger. We'll crush her when we are ready." Says Jacob.

"Has you want boss." Says Monodramon.

* * *

**Fumi chamber**

"His something wrong Fumi." Asks Renamon when she sees Fumi grunting her anger.

"That piece of sh*t escape me! If the police didn't come...I'll have the money back...Then she will be better. She cares a lot about her brother and I've fail her."

"Do not worry Fumi. We'll get him next time and you'll make him spill out the money." Says Renamon.

"I know...But I cannot do that in school. I have to wait for an occasion."

"I was surprise to see another tamer here." Comments Renamon. "Do you think he'll be dangerous to us?"

"No...He's a calm person who's like being alone...If that digimon's following him...I guess he didn't give him a choice." Says Fumi.

"So we have nothing to worry from him."

"Not for now...But if he thinks we are doing something wrong...He'll get in the way, just like when he use his digimon to fight against Jacob digimon today." Says Fumi.

"He's a good person like you. So I don't think he'll get in the way...Maybe he can help us." Propose Renamon.

"Help from a male. Hell no! I'm not like any girl who'll cry for the help of a man. It's degrading and wrong. It should be boys that cry for girls help." Says Fumi.

"But if one day you have no choice?" Asks Renamon.

"..." Fumi didn't answer anything and begins her homework.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the part and you already meet the 3 principals' tamers of the story. There is 4 tamers appearing in the second arc and a guardian digimon during the second arc to protect something or someone.

Part 3: The new student.


	3. Arc 1 part 3

AC: In this new part, new character shall appears. The may seem unimportant but later, they shall gain importance.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 3: The new student**

* * *

**School: Class: 123**

2 days has passed since the battle and François was already in the school. The week-end finishes faster than he thought and he has some fun with Guilmon. Guilmon stays at home...He hopes so while he's at school. It was 9h05 and the teacher isn't in class right now. He looks at his right and sees Fumi looking at him like she was evaluating him. He doesn't like the way she's looking at him but he decides to ignore her. He then looks more to the front and sees Jacob looking at him too. He was angry at him and it was clear.

_I'm now on his black list. _Thinks François. He chooses to ignore him too since he isn't a threat has long as school continue.

Jacob decides to stand up and walk besides him and whispered to his ears.

"You better watch out from now out...I'm going to get my revenge one day."

"Real original." Replies François. "I only intervene because I know what will happen next and it happens."

"Monodramon will beat you're Guilmon one day." Warns Jacob.

He then returns at his place. Farah enters in the class and sits next to François.

"Hi! How are you today?" Asks Farah.

"...Fine." Says François. He was preoccupied by the threat sent by Jacob and was a little worried.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing really troublesome." He answers.

"...Alright." She says.

François hears some voice and sees Fumi talking with Susie. Susie is a depressing type of girl. She wears black, like her long hair. He isn't sure what she's wearing but it is black all over her body. She's also putting black make-up over her lips and around her eyes. She's also making her face look paler and a little white. Her personality corresponds to the emo looks. He hears that's because she lives something very sad when she was younger but apart from that, nothing really clear or concluding information.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the...Well I guess I'm a little late...Anyway, I was late because we shall have a new student from today until the rest of the year and he shall follow during secondary 5 after. Let me present you the new student Viral." Says the teacher.

When Viral enters in the class, everyone look at him with curiosity. He was a man of the same age as them. He was a little jovial with his blue eyes. No one can see the color of his hair since they are covered his front and his hair. The behind of his head is also cover by the bandana. He has peach skin and appears calm at first sign.

"Viral is an orphan whose participating in a government program that permit to give school to orphan like him. He will start today in this school since his result are good enough. His medical attention mentions he has frequently headache but it recently begin to be more frequent and worse." Says the teacher looking at Jacob and gives him a warning to not do anything against him inside or outside the school.

"The cause of my pain is unknown but it won't be something that can get in my way." Says Viral.

The D-Power begins to react at something but it fade away fast. The 3 tamers look around to search for the source but they find nothing. Viral then sit behind François.

"Now we shall begin class."

And the rest of the morning went smoothly.

* * *

**Baseball field**

"Baseball...A sport I don't dislike so much." Comments François.

The game has begun for a while during sports class. Almost all the class was preparing for the second period of the game and it was still 0 for both teams. Each team has 11 players, 5 boys and 6 girls.

"It is time for you to hit the ball François." Says Jacob mocking him.

They were in the same team and François just think for a second to use Jacob head as the ball but he lets the idea go down and walk to the home plate and prepare his swing. Fumi was the one throwing the ball for the other team. She throws the ball and François hits the ball that flies in the air.

"HOMERUN!" Scream the teacher.

The team makes one point and François returns to his place.

"I did what you ask." Says François without any sigh of arrogance. He was only giving the information.

The next on their team was Viral to hit the ball. He takes position and when Fumi throws the ball Viral misses it and he suddenly falls on his knee.

"URGH! My...head...Not now!" Whine Viral.

After a few seconds he stands up.

"Are you alright." Asks Farah who runs at his side.

"I'm fine...Just the usual headache." Replies Viral with a smile.

Fumi throws the ball again when Farah was out of the way, but she throws it more gently because of his pain. Viral misses the ball again.

"Strike two!"

She throws the ball again and Viral hit it and runs to the 1st base and he was declaring safe.

The match continues that way until the team of François wins 3 to 2.

"The class is almost over and I can say you've play very well. As you all know I've ask to some of you to subscribe for the tournament of unisex baseball like every year and I've decide to some of you in the class to enter in the team. Jacob, you are a good player so if you want-" But Jacob cut the teacher.

"Alright. I think I'll do something this year." Says Jacob.

"Good. Fumi. Do you want to enter in the team?"

"Of course." She answers.

"Alright. Viral...You aren't the best player but I've see good potential in you. Are you interested?"

"Well...Alright. I'm coming when the time comes." He agrees.

"Finally...François. You are a good player like last year and I'll ask you if you want to enter the team this year?"

François was about to answer when he sees Guilmon hiding in the stage and a little too close for being comfortable with this. Guilmon moves his head meaning he wants him to accept the invitation. François was hesitant and Guilmon insistence may cause his discovery by the class. He knows he won't go away so only one answer can be say.

"Alright...I'll try this year." Says François with an uninterested voice.

Fumi looks at his gaze and she sees Guilmon. When François accepted he did a small victory smile and hide one again and he can't be see. Fumi gives a small smile at François frustration. She then whispered to his ear: "Looks like you've been force this time."

François looks at her and didn't reply.

"This shall be all for today. Have nice French classes." Says the teacher.

"French classes?" Asks Viral.

"This is because we are in Quebec and French classes are compulsory here." Answers Farah with a smile.

"Alright." Says Viral.

"I wish your headache won't happen too often." Says Farah.

"It shall be alright. I have some medication I take some time to calm the pain." Says Viral.

"So your name is François right." Asks Viral with a smile.

"Yes...We'll...I have to be ready for the next class." Says François.

"...Did I say something wrong?" Asks Viral.

"No...He's always this way...But he's a little less for a few days." Says Farah.

"I'm glad to have meet you Farah. You're a very kind girl." Says Viral.

"I know...You're a nice person too." She replies with a smile.

* * *

**On the way of François home**

François was walking with Guilmon and he was a little furious at his digimon partner. He causes him some problem and he has done something he didn't want to do.

"Why were you at school? I told you to stay home." Says François.

"But I was watching you in case someone want to hurt you." Replies Guilmon. "I also see that you were good at that game since the adult was smiling at your performance."

"You were watching the game from the beginning!" Says the human.

"Yes...And I've seen that you've needed a little help to say yes." Says Guilmon.

"But I didn't want to enter in the competition. Now I have to go in the tournament at July...I wanted to stay home alone and play video games."

"Come on! It will be fun. I've watch you playing the game and you were smiling. You like the game." Says Guilmon. "I want to play too."

"You don't really have the hands for that." Says François with a smile.

"Oh..." Replies sadly Guilmon.

"I have one month occupied far away from here." Says François.

"! F-Far away...But I want to go with you! You have to take me there!" Says Guilmon.

"Calm down...It's in 3 months. We have time to figure a plan for you to come." Says François.

"Good." Says Guilmon satisfied.

"But...Our new classmate...Why does his name is Viral? I just don't completely like this. His parents or the orphanage must be weird to name him that way." Comments François.

They keep talking for a while as they return home.

* * *

**Jacob on his way home**

François wasn't the only one who was walking with his partner to his home. Jacob and Monodramon too.

"Who's the new guy think he is?" Says Jacob.

"Boss...Who's the new guy? You complain about him but I don't know what he looks like." Explains Monodramon.

"He's a guy that appears and he's already close to Farah...That little bastard." Says Jacob jealous.

"You have a crush on Farah?" Asks Monodramon.

"...Yeah...Maybe...I'm not sure but I don't like where this is going." Says Jacob. "He has a strange name too."

"What's his name?" Asks Monodramon.

"Viral!" Says Jacob.

"...Don't know what to think of this...So you are participating in a tournament of Base...ball in July." Says Monodramon.

"Yes...It was easy since I'm a good player." Says Jacob.

"You are the best boss. That's why!" Says Monodramon.

"I know...But Viral is also participating in the game...François and...Fumi too." Says Jacob.

"You will crush them for sure." Says Monodramon.

"We are on the same team." Replies Jacob.

"Sorry...I-" But Monodramon was cut.

"There's nothing wrong about that. That's why I'm the boss...So...Did you found any digimon to hunt?" Asks Jacob.

"No...There's not a lot that appears around here." Says Monodramon. "I'm sorry boss."

"They will appear when the times come...Grrr...I can barely support Fumi anymore." Says angrily Jacob.

"Boss..." Whine silently Monodramon.

* * *

**On the way of Fumi home**

Fumi and Renamon did the same as the other two as they walk home.

"You did well in the baseball game." Comments Renamon.

"Yes...I'll participate in the tournament of July but...Jacob will be there." Says Fumi.

"You don't have to worry about him. If he causes any trouble, I'll deal with him." Says Renamon.

"I know...But I can take care of that man myself." Says Fumi. "There's a new kid in school and I got a weird feeling about him."

"Yeah. I've seen him." Says Renamon. "His name is Viral. He has some strange aura around him but nothing really major."

"I know...So...Did you find any wild digimon to deal with?" Asks Fumi.

"No one...There's not a lot that appears for now but I fear it might get worse. They are just child digimon for now but if an adult come...Trouble shall appears." Says Renamon.

"I don't want for that day to come." Says Fumi.

"Do you have an answer about the question I ask yesterday?" Asks Renamon.

"No...I'm still not sure." Says Fumi.

"You can take your time Fumi. But when the time comes...I wish you find the right answer base on your rational judgement and not your emotional judgement." Says Renamon.

"...Yeah..." Fumi was now deep in her thought.

A small sound appears in one of the alley. A loud electronic sound is heard. A digital portal opens and a digimon came out of the portal.

"...So...This is the other world...Where can I find a powerful warrior? Hum...Let's attract them with a trap." Says the digimon with an evil smile.

* * *

AC: The next part shall be a battle.


	4. Arc 1 part 4

AC: This is the part 4. I hope you like it

* * *

.

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 4: The first hunt**

* * *

**François bedroom**

François and Guilmon were in the bedroom. François was advancing his homework while Guilmon was watching the TV in the chamber. They were doing their business when a small song can be heard.

Bip. Bip Bip.

"Hum...What is making that sound?" Asks François.

"The D-Power!" Says Guilmon.

"!" François takes the D-Power and look at it. A message was written on it.

Wild digimon is detected...Localisation begins...10%

"What? Another digimon appears? A...Wild one." Says François.

"It's a digimon without a partner and dangerous." Says Guilmon.

"A wild digimon...It's going to attack the city!" Says François realising what Guilmon means by dangerous.

"I don't know where he is." Says Guilmon.

Localisation...60%

"We still have to wait a few more second...Let's go outside for now." Says the human.

Guilmon nod and they go outside. They wait for a moment and:

Localisation...100%

Then...A compass appears and an arrow was pointing at one direction.

"I guess the wild digimon is there." Says François.

"Let's go." Says Guilmon.

"...Right."

They then begin the hunt and run at the direction given by the compass.

* * *

**At the same time: Outside: in the alley**

"Where do you think it leads us?" Asks Monodramon running at the side of Jacob.

"How should I know? It's a compass not a GPS." Replies Jacob.

"Alright." Says Monodramon.

"You better beat that digimon Monodramon." Warns Jacob.

"*Glup* I know." Says Monodramon worried.

"I think we are getting closer." Says Jacob. They then turn left and see a tunnel. "He's in here."

"Let's go." Says Monodramon.

They enter in the tunnel, not realising someone was behind. He was near the tunnel but out of their sight.

"...Is that Jacob and...What's that purple think?" Says a voice. When he gets out of the shadow, his bandana was floating with the wind. It was Viral. "I think I've take something and..."

He then sees François running at the same direction than Jacob.

"Guilmon...It's inside the tunnel. Ready?"

"Ready." Answer the orange dinosaur.

They run inside the tunnel.

"2 persons with 2 monsters...I think I'm getting crazy...I guess it'll not be worse if I follow inside." Comments Viral.

* * *

**In the corner of an alley**

"Dammit...It takes too long downloading this time." Says Fumi.

"The wild digimon must be far from us." Says Renamon.

"Well...He won't escape us." Says Fumi.

"I know." Says Renamon. "We are getting closer."

"I really hope so...But I don't like this...Something is wrong." Comments Fumi.

"What is it?" Asks Renamon.

"Why the compass is not moving to the left and right...The digimon isn't supposed to stay still." Says Fumi.

"I can guess he's preparing a trap and stay close to it." Says Renamon.

"We have to be careful when we are close." Says Fumi.

* * *

**Inside the tunnel**

Monodramon and Jacob were searching around for the wide digimon but they cannot see it.

"Where is it hiding?" Whispered Jacob.

"I don't know...But I guess he must be around here." Says Monodramon.

"It must be a weak coward." Comments Jacob.

"I'm not sure..." Says Monodramon. He then sees something. "LOOK OUT!"

"**Arachno Batoto****!"** Shouts a voice.

Monodramon pushes his partner away and is getting stuck in a powerful and solid web.

"Why did- Monodramon!" Says Jacob. He runs fast close to Monodramon and tries to unstuck the web but it's very sticky.

Something gets down and is close to the duo.

"I have 2 meals today." Says the voice. Jacob takes out his D-Power and analyse the digimon.

It's a Dokugumon. It is a giant spider with 6 legs and 2 arms handing a part of his hairs. The lower part of the body his purple while the higher part is black. The back of the abdomen has a skull on it. The air of the spider digimon is orange and is place near his yellow face. The yellow face has 9 green eyes looking cruelly at his victims. It also has 2 horns each side of his head.

"I can't...Break this sticky stuff." Says Jacob.

"RUN!" Shouts Monodramon.

"You won't." Says Dokugumon who throws Jacob on the wall and he was suffering.

"BOSS!" Scream Monodramon.

"**Fireball!**" Shouts a voice. A flame ball appears and hit the side of Dokugumon.

"Hum?" Wonders Jacob.

"Who's there?" Says Dokugumon.

"François...Guilmon." Says Jacob weakly.

"Let them go!" Order François angrily.

"Another meal." Says Dokugumon.

"Great...I talk for nothing. Guilmon!" Says François.

"**Fireball!**" Shouts Guilmon before throwing a fireball that was dodges by Dokugumon.

"You are just a child digimon and not an adult like me...The difference is too great." Mocks Dokugumon.

"..." Guilmon eyes went smaller and he begins to grunt and becoming more vicious.

"Guilmon..." Asks François.

Guilmon didn't answer and charges at Dokugumon.

"**Arachno Batoto****!**" Shouts Dokugumon.

Guilmon dodges it by jumping in the air.

"**Card slash!**" François put a card in the reader of the D-Power. "**Double strength power activates!**"

A line of red symbol appears over the muscles of Guilmon has he charges at Dokugumon.

"**Rock 'n' Roll Breaker!**" Shouts Guilmon. His claws hits directly the face of Dokugumon and is thrown away.

"Good job Guilmon!" Says François a little worried since Guilmon has change in his behavior.

Viral was close to the battle and when he sees the destruction cause by the giant spider, he hides were an exit door in case of emergency happen in the tunnel. He then watches the battle continuing.

"**Fireball!**" Throws Guilmon again and again.

The attacks aren't very effective against the digimon and Guilmon won't be able to fight much longer.

"Guilmon! Free Monodramon!" Orders François.

"..." Guilmon didn't respond for a second but his eyes suddenly stops being viral. "Alright." He throws a fireball and try to free Monodramon...But the web didn't dust away.

"What?" Says François surprise.

"This web resists fire!" Says a voice coming at their direction. It was Renamon who was speaking and followed by Fumi.

"FUMI!" Says François. "I need your help. I can't beat that spider here."

Fumi analyses it.

"This is bad. He's an adult digimon. We can't beat it on one on one." Says Fumi.

"Fumi?" Asks Renamon.

"Let's help him. It's him who needs help and now me." Says Fumi.

"Alright. **Koyousetsu!**" Says Renamon has she jumps in the air. She throws some diamond leaf at Dokugumon and fails to penetrate the shell of the digimon.

"It didn't work." Comments Renamon.

"**Rock 'n' Roll Breaker!**" Tries Guilmon but it fail again.

"We won't win this fight that way." Says Renamon.

"We have to find something." Says François.

"I...I don't know...I don't think the cards can change anything." Says Fumi.

"Then we must find another way." Says François.

"But what?" She asks.

"Gyah!" Scream someone. It was Guilmon who's thrown on a way violently and didn't move again.

"GUILMON!" Scream François running by his side.

Renamon acts quickly and jump over Dokugumon and use Touhakken. She engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices her foe but it was ineffective and only irritates the spider.

The spiders turn at the direction of Fumi and open his mouth, aiming her than Renamon.

"**Stinger Poration!**" Dokugummon throws venom at Fumi who has no chance to dodge it.

"Fumi!" Says Renamon who place herself in front of Fumi.

"RENAMON!" Says Fumi. She moves at the side of her poisoned partner. "Hang on! There's...There's must be something I can do?"

"No...You...Don't have...any...antidote." Says Renamon.

"But...I...I won't let you...I...I...must...find...something." Says Fumi.

Viral, who was still hiding sees this and really wants to help them, but he knows he'll be on their way. He can only watch it powerless when his head begins to hurt again. It was stronger than he usually has and he cannot stand on anymore and fall on the ground. He then loses consciousness.

The D-Power of Fumi begins to shrine and see looks at it the screen slowly write.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

Renamon body begins to shrine.

"R...Renamon." Says Fumi.

"Renamon shinka!" She says.

Her body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers her body. Inside the DNA cocoon, her body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of her body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over her body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka! Kyubimon" Kyubimon is a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips. They are symbols of yin and yang on her legs. She wears red and white necklace that finish with bell.

"Renamon...No...Kyubimon...The poison?" Asks Fumi.

"The poison is gone since I've evolve." Says Kyubimon.

"Let's end this fast!" Says Fumi. "**Card Slash! Awakening overpower activates!**"

The body of Kyubimon turns brighter and power awake in her.

"You have that card?" Says Jacob.

"Yeah." Says Fumi.

"You know it has a serious kickback right?" Says François.

"Don't worry." Says Fumi. She knows the risk.

"**Onibidama!**" Says Kyubimon. The blue flames on Kyubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyubimon launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them.

She throws the balls on Dokugumon who dodges it by the right 4 of the 9 fireballs. 4 others hit him and burns a part of his flesh, except one fireball that burns the web covering Monodramon..

"Y-You...Damn you!" Says the spider.

"Finish him how." Orders Fumi.

"**Koenryuu!**" Shouts Kyubimon. Kyubimon starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, Kyubimon summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body. She then charges at the enemy and burns it until it breaks into data.

"Good job." Says Fumi.

The data of Dokugumon were floating in the air.

"Now Monodramon! Absorb the data!" Orders Jacob.

"Yep boss." Says Monodramon. He runs at the data but Kyubimon blocks his way.

"Get her out of the way!" Orders Jacob.

"Have you lost your mind? If you do that he'll die once and for all and he'll never come back to life! It's like eating the soul of a dead human. He won't be able to reincarnate in a new life!" Protest aggressively and strongly Fumi.

Before Jacob could replies, the data disappears.

"Dammit...It's your fault I've miss the data." Says Jacob angry.

"You want to fight?" Asks Fumi.

Kyubimon suddenly went weaker and returns into his previous form.

"Renamon!" Says Fumi when her partner returns to child level.

"I'm fine...The kickback is strong but I can still beat Monodramon." Says Renamon.

"Hum..." Guilmon regains consciousness. He quickly stands up and looks everywhere.

"Where's the enemy?" Asks Guilmon.

"Don't worry...Fumi takes care of him." Says François.

"Monodramon...Let's get out of here." Says Jacob.

"Right boss." They both walk away.

"Fumi...Thank you...I didn't have a chance...But you manage with Renamon to beat that thing without any problem...But...What was the evolution thing?" Asks François.

"I'm not sure myself...But I was lucky it activates in time." Says Fumi.

"This is the power of evolution...But...It's been lost for a decade...No digimon can evolve more than adult for a while." Comments Renamon. "Even so...The probability to reach adult is extremely thin...The original energy that serves has evolution is gone for a while."

"Then...It's in our world." Guess François.

"Maybe...Or the D-Power has a contact with it." Says Renamon.

"Why such things disappear like that?" Asks Fumi.

"The digimon are desperately searching it in our world." Says Guilmon. "Our power is limited for now."

"I see...Well...I have to return home..." Says François.

"Bye stupid boy." Says Fumi before walking away too.

"Let's go." Says François.

Guilmon and François walk away. When they pass in front of the emergency exit...Viral wasn't there anymore and the exit passage was almost close. Guilmon smells something but he knows he gets away for a while and he isn't interest searching him.

It was Viral who wants to stay out of their way. He isn't sure what he sees is real and he doesn't want to be part of it.

* * *

**Jacob chamber**

"Boss...I'm sorry I've lost the fight...I'm...miserable...right?" Says Monodramon sadly.

"No...We've been attack by surprise...Nothing wrong in what you've done this time." Says Jacob.

"I'm sorry...I'll be stronger next time." Says Monodramon.

"You better be...There's another way to gain more power." Says Jacob.

"...Why way are you thinking boss?" Asks Monodramon uncertain.

"Evolution." Answers Jacob. "There must be a way to cause the evolution process."

"Well...Fumi was worry about Renamon...But that is only one way boss." Says Monodramon.

"I won't do it like her...You shall go to an intense training until you'll be able to evolve." Says Jacob.

"I don't like this but I'll do it boss." Says Monodramon not happy about it and also thinking it will be a waste of time.

* * *

AC: This is the end for now. The next part shall be: Practice and Practice.


	5. Arc 1 part 5

AC: This is the part 5. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 5: Practice and Practice**

* * *

**School: Baseball field**

The team for the baseball competition has been complete and it was their first day they are all meeting each other's. Fumi, Jacob, François and Viral are new members of the team. The team is composing of 10 boys and 10 girls total that join the team. They were all waiting for the coach to come and explain the practice. Hiding in a nearby building, Guilmon was watching how's the training's going to be and if François will open to someone.

"Why are you hiding here?" Asks a voice.

Guilmon shouts in surprise and turn around to see Renamon.

"Renamon...I'm here to watch how the training going is." Answers Guilmon.

"You too." Says Renamon.

"...Not the 2 of you." They hear someone whining.

It was Monodramon who appears to be exhausted and also not really happy to be with them.

"Monodramon." Says Renamon with hint of hostility.

"*Sigh* Calm down...I'm not here to fight." He says. "I'm only watching the practice of this game...Then I have to continue mine." Says Monodramon.

"You are training...Why?" Asks Guilmon.

"To evolve into a higher form...But I don't think it will work." Says Monodramon. He then concentrates on the match.

"Jacob seems a little abusive toward you...Why do you stick with him?" Asks Renamon.

"Hum...Why? Because he's the boss of course." Says Monodramon.

"...That's not an answer." Says Guilmon.

"You don't have to know everything!" Replies strongly Monodramon.

"Alright..." They both answers.

They then concentrate on the training.

Fumi was the one with the bat this time and she's waiting for another girl to throw it. She throws the ball and Fumi hits it hard and run to the first base and continue to the second one.

It was then the turns of a boy to hit the ball. The ball flies in the sky when he hits it and Viral caught it in his glove. He then throws it to the second base but Fumi returns in time.

It was then the turn of Jacob to hit the ball. He waits for his chance to hit the ball and when he hits it, he did a good shoots but François was fast and stop him from moving more than one base by throwing the ball to the second base. The training continues that way in a baseball simulation during one more hour. After this, they concentrate in smashing the ball. François was good at making good hit and the balls all fly far away. Jacob was also good, he makes better hit than François but he misses the ball more often. Fumi was good at hitting the ball, but she's a better thrower ball than the entire team. Boys were at her feet with her strength in baseball. Viral wasn't perfect but he progresses fast. He clearly loved playing baseball. They continued until it was late enough to return home.

During that time, the 3 digimons talk together and give comments about their partner being the best again and again. Monodramon sees that both Guilmon and Renamon have good tamers to take care of them. He also knows they both have a human who's luckier than Jacob. He knows Jacob is really aggressive toward peoples and often does minor crimes but he sticks with him. He needs his presence and Monodramon doesn't want to leave him.

When the 3 tamers finish their training, they return home their own way, the return with their respective digimon.

* * *

**Inside the parking lot**

Monodramon was training to be stronger and reach the next level of evolution with his partner Jacob. He was lifting with all his strength a heavy metal bar again and again until he was too exhausted to continue. Jacob looks at him with an angry look but didn't say anything. Monodramon isn't the strongest and if he can evolve, the problem will be solved.

"Good...Now you have to run at the back of the parking lot and come back here. I want it 10 times." Orders Jacob.

"Understood boss." Says Monodramon. He was exhausted but he didn't complain about this.

He runs in the parking for a while. After finishing half of his training, he falls on the ground and breath heavily.

"Is that all you can do? I should check for another digimon to replace you." Says Jacob.

"! I'll keep trying harder." Says Monodramon quickly standing up and starts running again. He pants as he keeps running until he finishes the 10 times, he falls on the ground and breath heavily.

"That's all for now." Says Jacob.

"Understand boss...*Pant Pant*" Pants Monodramon in exhaustion.

"You are forcing him too much." Says a voice.

"Fumi! What are you doing here?" Asks Jacob angrily.

"I need to take the underground monorail to go to the shopping mall. Monodramon should ditch you." Comments Fumi.

"Mind your own business!" Says Jacob.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here now." Says Fumi. "You are usually home at this hour."

"I say to mind your own business." Says Jacob.

"Alright...But...You can always ditch him Monodramon...There's always better person than him." Says Fumi walking away.

"That girl thinks she knows everything! I'll show her one day." Says Jacob.

"Ready to...continue the training." Says Monodramon.

"Alright...100 push-ups now." Says Jacob.

"As you wish boss." Says Monodramon. "One...And two..."

Monodramon continues the training during the rest of the day. After a while, Jacob joins him in the training.

* * *

**François home**

"I've see how's your training was going!" Says Guilmon.

"I know...I've seen you where you were hiding with Renamon and Monodramon." Says François. "The training was fine."

"Do I need to train too?" Asks Guilmon.

"Why do you ask that?" Asks François.

"About any possible future battle." Answers Guilmon.

"Yes...I think it is a good idea...Well...Let's go outside and run a little." Says François. He already finishes his homework.

The 2 goes outside and begin to run at low speed to the direction of the park. Guilmon has clearly more endurance than François, be he is a digimon who knows how to fight. After a while, they reach the park. They were no one in the park that day too.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" Asks Guilmon.

"Since the technology has evolved a lot in our world...People are more and more tempting to stay inside or go elsewhere than here." Answers his human partner. "Polar city is a city where technology is the most advance when it comes to computer. Our country uses this city has a project that can be used one day in all our country and the world."

"Oh!" He then sees why François was more secluded in his own world. "Why do you prefer to be alone?"

"...Because I'm not a person who naturally want to bond with everyone." Answers François.

"I hear something." Says Guilmon. He then hides behind trees.

Farah then comes to the park alone and she sees François.

"Hi!" Says Farah.

"Hi." Says back François.

"How are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He answers.

"Hum...I thought I've see something with you." Says Farah. François suddenly become nervous when she says that. "I also hear that you've been training seriously for the competition of baseball. I didn't expect that." She says with a smile. "Do you know that our team is searching for a mascot right now? I'm trying to find something original for our team but so far...We found nothing. If you have any idea you can present it for our school."

"Why didn't I've been warn?" Asks François.

"You return home too fast today." Says Farah.

"I'll think about it." Says François.

"Why are you in the park?" She asks.

"I've wanted to take some fresh air." He answers.

"I just come to the park where I was playing when I was a child...It's so sad there's no one coming here right?"

"Yeah...We are changing so much..."

Farah suddenly smiles.

"What is it?" Asks François.

"You actually talk to me less than a few seconds before walking away!" She answers with a big smile.

"...True." Says François realising it.

"So...Do you want one day to...spend time together? Not a date of course but just to spend time and become friend." She asks nervously.

"...Of course..." Says François hesitantly. He accepts because he realises he may have hurt her by ignoring her presence...Something he cannot do anymore with Guilmon presence.

"We can meet at the park after the training tomorrow." She says.

"Alright." Answers François.

They then sit for a while and watch the park of their childhood generation. She then walks away after a while. Guilmon congratulate him with a smile.

"I know...It's my first time I really talk to someone." Says François. "I mean another human of course."

"I know." Guilmon giggles a little.

"..." François thinks of what Farah says earlier. A small smile appears at his mouth.

"What is it?" Asks Guilmon.

"Do you want to be the mascot of our baseball team?" Asks François.

"...Of course! But...What does a mascot do?" Asks Guilmon.

"When it is your turn to act...You are there to encourage team with the training you shall receive, do some dance to encourage the team or cause some our support fans to cheer at you and us. You also represent our entire school." Says François.

"I'll do it!" Says Guilmon thinking about having fun without hiding.

They continue the training a little before returning home.

* * *

**The next day: School: Baseball field**

Every team members for the training were present except François. Farah was also present and warns the teacher that she fails to find an original mascot.

"Did anyone find anything?" Asks the teacher.

They all nod negatively.

"Sorry for being late! I was a little difficult to come." Says François running in the field.

Everyone, except Fumi and Jacob, gasps when they see that by François side was a dinosaur like creatures. Viral looks at Guilmon and remember seeing him fighting that giant spider thing. He relaxes a little and says nothing. No one will believe him anyway. Fumi and Jacob recognise Guilmon and think François was suddenly becoming an idiot.

"What is that?" Asks the teacher.

"Farah warns me that we needed a mascot this year. I've think we can maybe ask for him." Says François.

"Is there someone in the costume?" Asks Farah.

"Of course...His name is Guil." Says François.

"Nice to meet you." Says Guilmon.

The «costume» was really realistic from their point of view and they all look at Guilmon and wonder who's in the «costume». They didn't know it wasn't a costume and a real digimon dinosaur was in front of them. The teacher watches it for a while.

"Does anyone has a better idea or this mascot is perfect?" Asks the teacher.

Everyone agreed for Guilmon has their mascot.

"I just have one question." Asks François. "Why are we changing mascot?"

"Because we are changing the name of the team this year. We have a complete new generation of student and for that we need a new name and a new mascot." Answers the teacher. "What shall be our new team name?"

No one answers that for now.

"Alright...Try to find a name for the next practice that has a link with our new mascot here. Can you pull of the mask so we can see who you are?" Asks the teacher.

"Mister! I think it shall be better if no one knows whose inside." Says François remaining calm.

"He's right." Says Fumi. "That shall create a suspense and mystery for all of us."

"...Alright...But if he causes trouble we'll have to take out that mask." Says the teacher.

"Alright." Says François. He then walks next to Fumi and thank her. She just looks at François with a not so good look.

"Alright! Training begins now!" Says the teacher. "We shall give you tip about how to act during the different match starting tomorrow alright?"

"Alright." Says Guilmon.

In the nearby building, Monodramon and Renamon are watching the training and Guilmon being choose has a mascot.

"Why did they choose him has the mascot?" Shouts Monodramon jealous. "I'm way cuter than him!"

"...Not really." Says Renamon.

"What!?" Shouts Monodramon at Renamon.

"You are not cuter than Guilmon and you are not less cute than him." Says Renamon. "His human partner has been faster. That's all."

"I can be a better...mascot than him." Says Monodramon.

"If you want to do ridiculous dance than be free." Says Renamon.

"...After more thought...I prefer having my dignity...But I'm still cuter than him." Says Monodramon.

"Good choice." Says Renamon. "I don't see Jacob taking it bad too."

"I think he doesn't care about the mascot. He wants me to be stronger and this isn't a good way." Says Monodramon.

"How are you holding up?" Asks Renamon.

"It is hard, but he begins to do it too. It may be because he also wants to become stronger himself." Says Monodramon.

"Maybe he wants to encourage you." Says Renamon.

"I hope that's the reason...But I don't want to ask him." Says Monodramon.

"It's alright." Says Renamon.

"Whatever happen...I won't ditch him...Please tell Fumi that." Says Monodramon.

"Why?" Asks Renamon.

"That concerns him and me only!" Says harshly Monodramon.

"Understood...I won't ask it again." Says Renamon.

"Thanks...I'm cuter than Guilmon." Mourns Monodramon again.

Renamon just smiles a little and the training is finish.

* * *

**Park**

François was walking with Farah and they see on a seat of the empty park. Guilmon takes his separate way but have decided to see what's going on with him and Farah.

"So...How's school?" Asks François.

"Everything is fine with me." Says Farah.

"You're participating in baseball event of the school right..." Says François.

"Of course! When you accept I- No...I mean I decide to help the team since someone like you accept it." Says Farah quickly to correct herself.

"I...see." Says François.

"Hum...Who's Guil?" Asks Farah.

"He's a good friend of me. He's shy so he's always in his costume when he is in public." Says François.

"He's a good guy...Must be hard to be in that position." Says Farah.

"Yeah...But he's tough. When he doesn't need to do this he stops it." Says François.

The 2 talks for the rest of the afternoon and they return home.

François return home with Guilmon when his D-Power suddenly reacts.

"There's another one appearing." Says François.

Wild digimon is detected...Localisation begins...

* * *

_**To be continued**_

AC: Here's the end of the part 5.

If you want, you can suggest a team name base on Guilmon. Give me a message or in a review about the name of the team. Please: A COOL ONE!


	6. Arc 1 part 6

AC: This is the part 6. Please review.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 6: Breaking the cycle of digimon life**

* * *

**In a street**

François was receiving the information. He waits for a while.

Wild digimon is detected...Localisation...54%.

"There's a wild digimon coming!" Says Guilmon.

"I know...We have to be ready." Says François.

"You can count on me!" Says Guilmon.

Localisation...100% 

Then...A compass appears and an arrow was pointing at one direction.

"There it is!" Says François.

"Let's go." Says Guilmon.

* * *

**In the park**

François and Guilmon reach the destination first. They know the other tamers will appear sooner or later. The 2 looks around and see nothing until they hear a sound behind them. They turn around and they see a big bear digimon like.

"It's a Gryzmon!" Says François analysing the wild digimon. "An adult digimon."

Gryzmon is a big purple bear digimon. The fur his bigger at his neck and his face, It has a solver moon at his front. His face has a gray color. It has red plates with silver spike at his elbow. He also has red gloves with 3 silver fingers. He also has 3 big toes.

"Hum...What do we do now?" Asks François.

Gryzmon appears to be calm.

"Be careful." Says Guilmon.

Gryzmon turns at their direction.

...

"...My first...meal." Says Gryzmon.

...

"You won't hurt my friend!" Says Guilmon.

François reacts fast.

"**Card Slash! Double strength power activates!**" Shouts François putting a card.

A line of red symbol appears over the muscles of Guilmon.

"**Fire Ball!**" Shouts Guilmon.

Gryzmon takes the hit and back away a little before he grunts and charge at Guilmon. Guilmon receive a head blow at his chest and he falls on a tree.

"Guh!" Whine Guilmon.

"GUILMON!" Screams François.

Guilmon stands up.

"I'm alright." Says Guilmon.

"Die digimon!" Shouts Gryzmon.

"**Card Slash! Dash activates!**" Shouts François.

A line of green symbol appears over the legs of Guilmon. Guilmon suddenly runs fast and he was behind Gryzmon. He then uses Rock Breaker and he hurts a little Gryzmon.

Guilmon dodges a few more attack before hitting Gryzmon again and again, but soon the effect of the cards worn out.

"**Crescent Claw!**" Shouts Gryzmon.

Guilmon then receives the claw at his chest and he falls on the ground.

"GUILMON! LOOK OUT!" Screams François.

Gryzmon attacks once again but Guilmon jumps to the left and dodge the attack.

"If you want to attack someone strong! Then you can attack us!" Shouts Jacob. Monodramon was by his side.

"We have to beat that bear together!" Says François.

"Stay out of my way boy!" Shouts Jacob.

"Hey! Gryzmon! I am your opponent now!" Shouts Monodramon.

"Another child digimon! You have no chance. If you want to beat me, you have to call for help!" Shouts Cryzmon.

"The boss says I can beat you. Than it means that I can beat you!" Shouts back Monodramon.

"Come and get me." Says Gryzmon with a smile.

He runs at Monodramon and he dodges it by jumping by the right. He then charges at the bear digimon.

"**Beat Knuckle!**" Shouts Monodramon. He then attacks with his claw but he didn't inflict big injuries at Gryzmon. He then jumps back and evades the counter of the bear digimon.

"Good." Says Jacob. "**Card Slash! Dash activates!**"

Monodramon runs faster and he attacks Gryzmon again and again with his claw.

"Guilmon...Are you alright?" Asks François.

"Hum...I'm fine...No worry." Says Guilmon.

François looks at the chest and sees the injuries healing fast.

"How is it possible?" Asks François.

"It's because I have...Lots of data...So I heal fast." Says Guilmon.

Jacob hears the information but he is busy with the fight.

The sound of the fight wasn't unnoticed. Viral was passing by the park when he hears the sound of the fight. He is once again attracted to the fight and walks closer and watches it. He sees the fight between a purple dragon and a purple bear. He doesn't know why but he is attracted by this fight like last time.

The effect of the card has already worn out.

Monodramon slows down and he receives his at his neck and he flies close to his partner. The battle is turning bad for Monodramon and only an evolution can save him.

"Monodramon! You have to evolve!" Shouts Jacob.

"I know." Says Monodramon.

Gryzmon pushes Monodramon away. The purple dragon flies at a tree and falls on the ground and tries to stand up. Gryzmon walks closer to Jacob.

"I shall eat you know!" Says Gryzmon.

"Don't come any closer!" Threats Jacob.

"And what are you going to do?" Asks Gryzmon.

"...Dammit!" Shouts Jacob. It's not another teenager of his age he's dealing with but a big digimon.

"Leave him alone!" Shouts Monodramon.

Hiding behind a tree, the head of Viral hurts again, just like last time. This time, Viral endure the pain and remain conscious. He sees what's happening.

The D-Power of Jacob begins to shrine with a dark green light in the opposite of Fumi which was a green light and see looks at it the screen slowly write.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Finally! You did it!" Shouts Jacob.

"Monodramon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Devidramon!" Shouts the new digimon. It is a dark dragon. His limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its tenacious legs and wings. His scales are black and he has a skeleton tattoo on his shoulders. He has 4 cruel red eyes that are looking at Gryzmon.

"You won't hurt my boss!" Shouts Devidramon. "**Demonic Gale!**"

Devidramon flies high and fast through the sky, slicing the air and creating a shockwave that disrupts everything beneath. Gryzmon dodges it.

"You have to do better than that!" Shouts Gryzmon.

"I was just testing you." Replies Devidramon. "**Crimson Nail!**"

Devidramon tries to chops up the opponent with its gigantic claws, but Gryzmon counters.

"**Mail attack!**" Shouts Gryzmon. He knocks down Devidramon by utilizing his attack power, while converts it into striking him in his vital. Gryzmon then jumps in the air and slashes the left part of Devidramon faces.

"Urgh!" Shouts Devidramon. He faces Gryzmon and counters: "**Red Eye!**"

He paralyzes enemies with its crimson evil eyes, staring at them making opponent vulnerable to attack.

"It's time!" Shouts Devidramon.

"**Card Slash! Double strength power activates!**" Shouts Jacob.

"**Crimson Nail!**" Shouts Devidramon with his new power.

He then attacks Gryzmon and kills it in one hit right at his core. He then explodes into data.

"Now! Absorb the data!" Shouts Jacob.

Devidramon raises his claws and the data of Gryzmon enters into his body and absorbing his foes strength.

"What are you doing?" Shouts a voice coming at their direction. The voice was full of accusation.

It was Fumi with her partner Renamon.

"You just kill him once and for all!" Shouts Fumi enrage.

"So? I defeat him and his power is ours! You have nothing to say." Counters Jacob. He then turns his attention to Guilmon but decides to do nothing. Fumi is there anyway.

"Are you a killer?!" Shouts Fumi.

"I just want to be the strongest and this is what I'm doing!" Shouts Jacob.

"You...You're a great bastard!" Shouts Fumi.

"I can fight you now if you want Fumi." Says Jacob.

"Alright." Fumi then raises her D-Power.

The D-Power of Fumi begins to shrine and see looks at it the screen slowly write.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

Renamon body begins to shrine.

"Renamon shinka!" She says.

Her body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers her body. Inside the DNA cocoon, her body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of her body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over her body. The cocoon explodes and Kyubimon appears.

"Shinka! Kyubimon!"

"You will pay for what you do!" Shouts Kyubimon. "You just break the cycles of this digimon life! You realise that right Devidramon."

"Of course! But I'll obey the boss and stand by his side." Shouts Devidramon. He gives some sigh of exhaustion. The effect of the card slash is also wearing out.

"Guilmon...Let's get out of here. We cannot stay close to this fight." Says François.

"Right." Says Guilmon.

They both run away from the fight. When Viral sees that, he decides to do the same. He has no one to protect him anyway.

"So this is it." Says Jacob. He then hears Devidramon puffing in exhaustion. The previous fight weakened him.

"Yeah...I shall only force Devidramon to revert into Monodramon. He hasn't done anything wrong! IT IS YOUR FAULT! You force him to commit an absolute murder of another digimon." Says Fumi.

"I don't care what you say Fumi. Once he has defeat Kyubimon he shall absorbs the data!" Counters Jacob.

"We'll see about that!" Shouts Fumi.

"Devidramon...Is it really what you want?" Asks Kyubimon.

"It is what the boss says and I'll do what the boss says." Replies Devidramon. A hint in the voice shows doubts.

He charges at Kyubimon who dodges it by the right and immediately counters.

"**Koenryuu!**" Shouts Kyubimon.

She hits his at his chest and bites the neck of Devidramon. He takes her in his arms and squishes her on the ground.

"...**Crimson Nail!**" Shouts Devidramon but Kyubimon already recover and jumps over the attack.

"**Onibidama!**" Shouts Kyubimon.

Devidramon has been hit by the nine times at his body and he falls on the ground. He stands up has fast has he can but he takes too much time and Kyubimon does a Koenryuu and charges at the stomach of the dark dragon who shouts in pain and revert back into Monodramon. Kyubimon returns by Fumi side.

"*Keuf Keuf*" Coughs Monodramon. "Sorry...boss."

"Monodramon!" Shouts Jacob.

He runs by the side of his partner.

"Next time!" Says Jacob. He takes Monodramon and walks away.

"Jacob is becoming too dangerous...We have to stop him once and for all!" Says Fumi.

"I know...But Monodramon will stay by Jacob side...He's only obeying him." Says Kyubimon. She then reverts into Renamon.

"True...But what shall he do?" Wonders Fumi. "Digimon doesn't appear fast here...Is he going to wait for more data or attack me when Monodramon is at full strength?"

"I'm not sure." Says Renamon.

* * *

**Later: Inside Jacob house**

"Are you alright?" Asks Jacob.

"Yes...I'm sorry I lose the fight." Says Monodramon.

"No worries...It is your second fight and the first one was really strong too...You need more data to defeat Renamon." Says Jacob.

"So...What are you going to do?" Asks Monodramon.

"I hear that our silent guy...François...Has a partner that has lots of data." Says Jacob.

"You...You mean..." But Monodramon didn't dear finish the sentence.

"Yeah...We shall take those data." Says Jacob.

"..." Monodramon didn't replies. He only lets his head down.

Doing this for a wild digimon was alright but...Guilmon has a partner who likes him and...If Guilmon dies...He shall breaks a bond and destroy the heart of a human.

_What can I do?_ Wonders Monodramon. Sadly...He has no choice but to do it.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.


	7. Arc 1 part 7

AC: This is the part 6. Please review.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 7: The bully vs the silent guy**

* * *

**School: Baseball field**

The team still hasn't found a name. The team were practicing. Farah was helping the teacher and coach by preparing the water for when the team is thirsty and also helping managing everything for the tournament. François notice that Jacob was looking at Guilmon in a strange way and that make François unease. Guilmon or Guil in public receive the training and also the knowledge all dances a mascot should know and also all what a mascot must and mustn't do before, during and after the match. Guilmon learns not has fast as the teacher wants but when Guilmon learns something he does it right. He also shows what he can do and new dance can be created from his capacities.

Renamon was watching it discreetly. She notices that Monodramon isn't there today. She thinks he may be sick or feeling bad about what he has done or training himself while waiting for Jacob. She looks at Jacob and she realises that he looks at Guilmon a little too much like a predator. She knows what's going to happen and she decides to warn Fumi when she can.

When the training was over, François and Guilmon were preparing to return home when Farah and Viral comes to them.

"Hi!" Says Farah to the 2.

"Hi!" They answer back.

"What are you doing?" Asks Farah.

"We were preparing to return home...Why?" Asks François.

"I was wondering if you want to pass some time with me and Viral. I want to show him a part of the town and I was wondering if you want to accompany us?" Asks Farah.

"Which part?" Asks François.

"The zone near the forest...When you can feel the wind...It does good things there. It's a place where nature is present." Says Farah.

"I also want to see this place with you too, but if you don't want...It's alright." Says Viral.

"Fresh air may also help him with his headache." Says Farah.

François looks at Guilmon who nod positively.

"Alright." Says François.

They all walk together to the east side of the city where the forest is near.

Jacob sees them and follows them.

Fumi has been called by the teacher and he asks her if she wants to help him and search the balls students haven't search in the grass which she accepts. Renamon sees this and knows that Guilmon is on his own for a while.

* * *

**East town: Near the forest**

The 4 reach the forest and they watch the trees for a while. They breathe the pure air of the forest and they know it smells good. They walk around for a while.

"I've never knew there was a forest here." Comments Viral.

"It's hard to see it with all those tall building. I've camp there when I was 10." Says Farah.

"I've never been outside. I like living inside the house and library." Says François.

"I like this place." Comments Guilmon.

"Good. Because this is going to be the last place you will see Guilmon." Says a voice.

The 4 turn around and they see Jacob accompanied with Monodramon.

"What do you mean?" Asks François cautiously.

"I want something your partner has François. I want his data!" Says Jacob.

Farah and Viral looks at this. Farah doesn't understand what's going on.

"...No...You won't do anything to my friend!" Says François aggressively.

"I will!" Says Jacob. "Be ready Monodramon."

"...Alright boss." Says Monodramon not very motivate by this.

The D-Power of Jacob begins to shrine with a dark green and in the screen slowly writes.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Monodramon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Devidramon!" Shouts Devidramon.

Viral and Farah watch this and move backward afraid. Farah sees that the face of Devidramon is scary.

"What's going on?" Asks Farah.

"Not this again." Whine Viral.

"Do you mean you already see digimon?" Asks Jacob.

"Yeah...Renamon, Monodramon and Guilmon passing has our mascot." Says Viral.

"Wait! You mean Guilmon isn't a human and you make him pass has Guil." Says Farah to François. "I actually make sense with the name Guil."

"Yeah." Says François. "The 3 of them are kinds...Maybe less Devidramon...But that's because of Jacob."

"Enough talk! Devidramon! Eliminate Guilmon!" Orders Jacob.

"A...Alright." Says a little sadly Devidramon.

He walks to the direction of Guilmon.

"Guilmon! We have to run." Panic François.

"We can't! He's too fast and he'll use someone has hostage." Says Guilmon.

"...Alright." Says François.

"**Fireball!**" Shouts Guilmon throwing one at Devidramon. It hits him but didn't hurt him.

"That's all?" Asks Devidramon. He then throws a kick and hits Guilmon and he hits a tree.

"Urgh!" Shouts Guilmon.

"Farah! Viral! Run!" Shouts François.

"No! I won't let you." Protests Farah.

"I'll stand by your side." Says Viral.

"...Thanks." Says François. "**Card Slash! Dash activates!**"

Guilmon runs faster and he dodges the next few attacks he could have receives. He then jumps behind the dark dragon and he uses Rock n Roll Breaker! He hits Devidramon with it but he fails to injure it. Devidramon skin is too solid.

* * *

**On a street**

Fumi has finish helping the teacher when Renamon warns her about the intention of Jacob. They then run has fast as they can to safe Guilmon. They were still far away.

"Dammit...I...I should have accept to help!" Shouts Fumi.

"It isn't your fault. You cannot know what's going on." Says Renamon.

"I know...But I should have been more careful and see the sign Jacob was giving." Says Fumi.

"Do not worry. Guilmon isn't a weak digimon and François isn't stupid." Says Renamon.

"I know...But Farah and Viral are with him and they might be in danger." Says Fumi.

"Better hurry up then." Says Renamon.

"Alright." She answers.

Fumi then raises her D-Power.

The D-Power of Fumi begins to shrine and see looks at it the screen slowly write.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

Renamon body begins to shrine.

"Renamon shinka!" She says.

Her body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers her body. Inside the DNA cocoon, her body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of her body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over her body. The cocoon explodes and Kyubimon appears.

"Shinka! Kyubimon!"

Fumi climbs on the back of Kyubimon and they move faster.

* * *

**East town: Near the forest**

Guilmon was being beat by Devidramon. François sees that the dark dragon is hesitant and hits his partner less hard than it should be.

"Guilmon! Hang in there!" Shouts François.

"I will." Says Guilmon.

He dodges another attack of Devidramon and he counters by 3 fireballs that hit Devidramon but he ignores it. Guilmon jumps backward and he attack again with fireballs. The battle continues that way until Devidramon punches Guilmon and he flies on a tree.

"Guilmon!" Shouts François.

Farah and Viral looks at it with horror. They all worried about him and Viral fells sad about what Devidramon is force to do.

"Guilmon! You have to wake up!" Encourages Farah.

"Guilmon! You have to resist!" Also says Viral.

"Mister Devidramon! Please! You have to stop this!" Begs Farah.

"...Well..." Says hesitantly Devidramon.

"Don't listen to those weak hearts! You have to finish him!" Orders Jacob.

"...I'm sorry." Says Devidramon sadly.

He lifts his tail, the end of the tail opens into 3 sections and he traps Guilmon on a tree. The tail stops Guilmon from moving by grabbing his neck. Guilmon suddenly is completely aware of what's going on. His throat is crush by the tail.

"Guilmon!" Shouts François.

"I'm...Alright." Says Guilmon weakly.

"Guilmon! I'm...I'm sorry...I...I can't make you evolve. I...I cannot help you!" Then tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"It...It was a short...But wonderful time...together." Says Guilmon with a sad smile.

"Guilmon! I'm sorry!...I...I should have spent more time with you! I...I ignore you at the beginning! I...I'm sorry...I...I'm too weak to be your partner." Says François sadly.

"It's...Alright...I'm...Glad to have met you." Says Guilmon weakly. "I...I...I just wish...We would...Stay together...Longer. Urgh!"

"GUILMON!...PLEASE JACOB! STOP THIS! PLEASE!" Begs strongly and violently François.

Farah and Viral also cries to stop this madness.

"No! Devidramon...Finish him now!" Orders Jacob.

Devidramon looks at his partner and then at Guilmon. He hesitates a long time before he decides to act. He raises his claw with hesitation.

"Guilmon." Whines François. "*Sob* Guilmon. *Sob*" A tears slowly fall from his eyes and it touches the ground. Another tear fall on the D-Power and the D-Power begins to shrine.

"Urgh! My...My head...Not again." Complains Viral. "This is the...worse time for this."

The words that is so need appears on the D-Power.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Guilmon Shinka!"

(Digimon Tamers Evo theme.)

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Growmon!" Shouts Growmon.

He was at the same color than his previous form has Guilmon, but he was way bigger. He has 2 big horns over his head and fur over his heads and the upper part of his back, he also has bracelet at his arms, legs and his tail. His shoulder has also the biohazard symbol. He appears more intimating. His eyes were currently smaller; he seems to be in feral mode.

"Growmon!" Shouts François. The voice was suddenly more different and more aggressive.

Fumi arrives at the moment Growmon gets out of the cocoon and she sees the result.

"Looks like he doesn't need me." Says Fumi.

"Yeah...Look! Farah and Viral are witnessing it!" Says Kyubimon.

"Let's go closer." Says Fumi. "It's useless to hide from them anymore."

The moves closer and they stand by their side.

Farah and Viral sees this but they don't say anything. They are watching the fight right now.

"**Exhaust Flame!**" Shouts Growmon. He throws a powerful fireball that Devidramon evades. He evades the 3 others and he flies in the air. "*Grunt*" Does Growmon.

"Continue attacking him!" Orders François who's behavior suddenly change.

Farah and Viral sees François eyes. His black pupils are bigger than normal and also a hint of red are in the middle of his pupil...Impossible to say if it is their imagination or not. The white parts of Growmon partner's eyes are twice smaller than normally.

"François." Says Farah quietly.

"You have to make him pay!" Shout François.

Growmon grunts and continues attacking and he takes the feet of Devidramon with his teeth and Devidramon shouts in pain. Growmon pierce the wings of Devidramon and he crash on the ground.

"Make him suffer!" Shout François.

"François stop! This isn't you!" Tries to reason Farah.

François didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"François!" Shouts Farah.

Growmon makes a plasma blade appears at his right arm.

"**Plasma Blade!**" Shouts Growmon who slashes the chest of Devidramon.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Screams Devidramon in pain before turning into Monodramon.

Monodramon falls on the ground and cough bloods.

Growmon walks slowly at the direction of Monodramon and is ready to kill him.

"François! You have to stop this!" Shouts Farah. "You are not like Jacob!"

Then...The eyes of François returns to normal and he sees what's going on.

"Growmon! STOP!" Orders François.

Growmon continues advancing at the direction of Monodramon.

François stands in front of Growmon to protect Monodramon.

"Growmon! Stop now!" Orders François. He looks at Growmon aggressively.

They look into the eyes of the others for a while. They continue looking. François hardened his eyes and he hardened more when Growmon continues menacing him. Deep down, François is afraid but he refuses to let Growmon do something he'll regret later. He's even a little afraid of Growmon.

Then a small plic is made. He looks more closely at Growmon who's crying. Another tear hit the ground.

"Please! *Sniff* Stop looking at me like that!" Says Growmon sadly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Growmon...I'm sorry...But I have no choice." He then walks closer to Growmon.

He then looks at his partner and hug his left leg.

"I didn't want to hurt you or make you cry...I'm...I'm so glad you're alright." Says François crying of joy.

"I'm glad I'll stay with you longer." Says Growmon crying of joy too.

Farah watches this and in her head...She wants to have a digimon partner too. The friendship she sees there is pure and she wants that too. It is fascinating and beautiful.

"Monodramon." Says Jacob walking closer. He puts his hand at his front.

"This is your fault Jacob!" Shouts Fumi.

"She's right. You force him to do something he can't and he almost dies. It is sure that Growmon would have absorbed his data in his feral mode. You almost kill the only one who refuses to give up on you!" Says seriously Kyubimon.

Jacob looks at Fumi and Kyubimon and the information enters in his head strongly.

"Monodramon...I'm sorry...Can you...Forgive me?" Asks Jacob.

Monodramon is unconscious and cannot answer him.

"Monodramon...It's...All my fault...I'm...I'm really a...A monster. I...I have to go." Says Jacob completely broken. He takes Monodramon in his arms and he walks away. "Everyone abandon me anyway. Monodramon will do the same..." He adds.

Fumi hears this and all makes sense suddenly. He has nothing to stop him because no one cares for him so nothing restrains him from walking into the wrong path.

"I think Monodramon shall be fine." Sasy Kyubimon.

"Can...Can anyone change...Can a man change or they shall always stay stupid?" Asks Fumi.

"We'll see about that." Says Kyubimon. "But François has change. There is hope."

"Growmon...Can you revert into Guilmon?" Asks François.

"Of course I can." Says Growmon. He concentrates but nothing happen. "I...I can't...How? I know I can do it but...Something stops me."

François looks at his D-Power.

Evolution lock into adult form

"My D-Power blocks you into this form." Says François.

"What!? That never happens to me!" Shouts Fumi.

"What are you going to do?" Asks Viral.

"I'll...I'll find a place where Growmon can sleep in the wood...I'll...I'll return home after this...Maybe." Says François. "Fumi...Please...Bring them home for me."

"...Alright." Says Fumi. She doesn't want to complain. She knows what he needs her to do. "Come with me...The 2 shall be fine."

"Alright..." Says Farah. "François...I won't say anything about this...But be careful."

"Thanks." Says François.

"François...I'm sorry I haven't talk to you or to you Fumi but...This is just too much unbelievable." Says Viral.

"It was for me too...But I won't give up on Growmon." Says François.

"Come...I'll explain everything to you on the way home." Says Fumi.

"Bye!" They all say.

Growmon puts François on his head when he hangs on his left horn. Growmon then walks deeper in the forest while Fumi escorts Farah and Viral. Kyubimon reverts into Renamon on the way home.

* * *

**Near a cavern**

Growmon and François were not that deep in the forest when they find a cavern that can be use has a shelter for Growmon. Growmon puts his partner on the ground and they enter in it. They explore it and they see it is perfect for him. The cavern isn't too much wet and has enough space for him. He then puts lay himself on his belly and rolls his tail around his right leg.

"There...It shall be good for you." Says François satisfied.

...

"Well...I...I have to go home." Says François hesitantly.

"Please! Stay with me!...I don't want to be alone." Whines Growmon.

"My parents will be worry and..." He looks at Growmon eyes...What he must do?

He then thinks for a few seconds and find the answer.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: I let you in this light and weak cliffhanger but it shall be link to the title of the next part. This moment will affect the relation between Growmon and François.


	8. Arc 1 part 8

AC: This is the part 8. Please review.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 8: Friendship**

* * *

**Inside the cavern**

"I know what I must do." Says François.

"What is it?" Asks Growmon.

"I have to go outside." Says François.

The human walks away outside. Growmon puts his head sadly on the cold surface of the cavern, knowing his partner left him alone. After a minute, he hears footsteps and he looks at the entrance of the cavern and sees François coming back.

"You're back for me!" Asks Growmon.

"No...I just warn my parents that I'm absent for tonight and maybe tomorrow so they won't worry. I've already choose you." Says François with a smile.

"Thank you!" Says Growmon with a real big smile.

"Where shall I rest?" Asks François.

Growmon makes some space and François climbs on his big arm on the ground. He then laid himself on the next of his big digimon partner.

"Thanks." Says François.

"You are welcome." Says Growmon.

He slowly falls asleep and after a minute, Growmon closes his eyes and begin to snore lightly. François let himself following the movement of his partner neck when he breathes. His partner body is hot and it warns François for the night. He slowly follows Growmon in the sleeping world.

* * *

**Jacob home**

Jacob was entering in his chamber with a complete depress look. He decides to put his partner on his bed and watch him for a while breathing heavily. He then stands up and look himself in the mirror and sees his reflection. He suddenly feels disgust by what he sees and he closes his eyes. He then returns his attention to his partner who slowly begins to return in the conscious world. When he is fully awake...He looks in the eyes of Jacob and he then looks on the ground in shame.

"Boss...I'm sorry...I...I lose the fight against Growmon...I...I hesitate too much...I...I disappoint you...I...I shall go away." Says Monodramon standing up.

"Stay down." Says Jacob.

"Hum...Alright." Says Monodramon.

"Monodramon...I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!" Each time Jacob says I'm sorry...It's always stronger. "It's my fault if you are this injured. IT'S MY FAULT IF I FORCE YOU DOING SOMETHING YOU CAN'T DO! IT'S MY FAULT IF YOU ALMOST DIE! IT'S MY FAULT IF YOU SUFFER! It's all my fault...I'm...I'm a monster." Says Jacob. "You can go away if you want...I...I don't deserve you. I order you to abandon me...I don't deserve being save by you or anyone...I...I won't find another digimon to replace you...No one can."

"Jacob." Says Monodramon sadly.

"What are you waiting for? Just go away and find someone else who can help you." Says Jacob. He then gives his D-Power. "But...Please wait after you heal to go away...Just...Let me be with you...One last time."

He then enters in the bed with Monodramon and hugs him. For the first time, he really shows his affection for Monodramon. He then cries a little on the golden horn of Monodramon.

"Jacob." Whispered Monodramon sad and happy at the same time.

* * *

**The next day: Inside the cavern**

François suddenly wakes up when he hears the big stomach of Growmon grunts. Growmon also wakes up when he hears it. François suddenly laughs at it because it is a little ridiculous and he pats the neck of Growmon.

"I'm hungry." Says Growmon.

"I'll go find something to eat." Says François.

Growmon escorts his partner to the entrance of the forest and François go buying large quantity of food. When he returns, Growmon was sitting on the ground a little inside the forest and sees the food.

François takes a sandwich while Growmon eats the rest in 3 bites and it falls directly inside his stomach.

"Thank you!" Says Growmon.

"You are welcome...You cost a lot in this form." Says François with a smile.

"Sorry." Says Growmon.

"It's alright...Now we have to find a way to make you return into Guilmon." Says François.

"How?" Asks Growmon.

"Ok...Let's see...The D-Power is look into adult mode...There must be a reason to it right?" Asks François.

"Right!" Says Growmon.

"Something must happen that stop you from reverting into your previous form." Says François. "But...You also have cumulate lots of data to take this form...Maybe...You have to use those data."

"How?" Asks Growmon.

"By training. You have to move and use this energy like when we use ours by training." Says François.

"Alright. Do I begin by running?" Asks Growmon.

"I think it's a good idea." Says François.

Growmon starts running inside the forest followed by François who's on his head once again. François concentrate about what could have look Growmon into adult form. He knows it isn't Growmon but...Maybe it is himself who cause this.

After a while, Growmon is exhausted and he sits on the ground. The vibration takes François by surprise and he slips from the horn of Growmon and he falls on the gut of his digimon and bounce on him before staying there.

"Did I hurt you?" Asks François.

"No." Says Growmon with a smile. "It tickles a little."

François immediately slide for his partner belly. He then walks and sit next to him.

"Let's try some push-ups when you are ready." Suggest François.

Growmon then do some during a while.

* * *

**Jacob chamber**

Jacob was lying on the bed and he wakes up. He sees Monodramon still sleeping. He stands up and goes take a shower while Monodramon wakes up. Monodramon remembers what Jacob says to him. He takes the D-Power and wait for Jacob to return in the chamber. When Jacob did so, he is surprise to see Monodramon still there.

"You can go if you want." Says Jacob.

"Jacob...Please...Listen to me...I...I'm sorry. You are so sad because of me and-" But Monodramon was cut.

"You have no reason to apologies...I did all this to you...You have done **nothing **wrong here. I'm...just selfish and I use you to your limits without taking account your suffering...I...I was just searching for power and power without considering what you want." Says Jacob. "This is why...You have to leave and find someone else to make him happy...You are kind and funny. Make someone who truly deserves it happiness."

"Jacob...I've made my choice. I know who deserve me and the D-Power. I know who it is from a long time. This is why...I shall give the D-Power and my friendship to someone who truly deserves it." Says Monodramon.

Monodramon then walks closer to Jacob. The human moves out of the way so he can pass the door he was blocking...But Monodramon stops when he was near Jacob. He takes the hand of Jacob and he puts the D-Power in his hand. "You are the one I choose Jacob...And I will never change that." Says Monodramon.

"But...I...I did so much pain to you." Says Jacob.

"True...But it is nothing compare to what pain you endure in your heart since your youngling...You already consider me a true friend because you share your secret with me. I know you do bad things...But I also know you have a good heart. That is why you are my boss." Adds Monodramon.

"Monodramon...Do you...Forgive me?" Asks Jacob.

"Of course...you are the only want I want for partner and I also want you has a friend. I shall never leave you behind. I shall never abandon you!" Shouts Monodramon. "That is why I'm here...By your side."

A tear falls on the ground. Jacob lay at the level of Monodramon and he hugs him. He then kisses the forehead of Monodramon.

"Monodramon...Thank you so much! I'm...I'm so happy you stay by my side...I...I promise you I won't make you suffer anymore...I promise...I will change...I...I must also change for the others...I made François cry and I ask you to kill an innocent life. I also make other people suffer by hurting them, stealing etc. I...I cannot see them has long has I'm not ready to face them." Says Jacob happily and sadly.

"I shall be there to support your boss. Forever." Says Monodramon.

"Don't call me boss...Call Jacob...Jacob...Your friend." Says Jacob.

"Understood...Jacob...You are my best friend." He then also hugs Jacob.

They stay that way for a while before they eat a breakfast.

* * *

**Inside the forest**

After a while, the training was clearly useless and Growmon stopped it. They are now searching for the reason of the lock in the D-Power and they also have eaten a diner. After the diner they decide to explore at little the forest. After a while, they find a cliff and they go there. From the point of view they see the forest below them and Polar city shining of his daily life.

"It's a beautiful place." Says Growmon.

"It is indeed beautiful. It is fantastic to watch this with you Growmon." Says François.

They sit next to each other's and they watch this for the rest of the day.

"François...Do you know why the D-Power is lock? Because the night is coming again." Says Growmon.

"Yeah...Tomorrow I will have to return home for sure of my parents will be over worried." Says François.

"Yeah...And we'll have no choice but to separate for a while." Whines Growmon.

"Yeah...But We will find a solution! I promise." Says François.

"I know." But the voice of the digimon is sad.

François decides to tickle him so he can cheer up and he makes his laugh for a while. Growmon laugh happily for a while and when he stops. Growmon puts his face close to François and he pats it for a while.

"Growmon...You are the best thing that happen in my life. Without you...I might have miss so much...I haven't realised all what our city hides. I...I was blind. I close my eyes to the world and I fail to see its beauty...Growmon...I never want you to leave me forever...And I never want to leave you." Says François frankly.

"Me too. You are my best friend." Says Growmon.

"Yeah...I...I realise it when I almost lose you. How much I care for you." Says François.

"I already knew how much...But you were the one who didn't know." Says Growmon.

"Thank you...For everything you gave me and what you shall give me later." Says François with a real smile.

"You are welcome. Thank you for being my friend." Says Growmon with a smile.

They continue watching the city and when the night comes. They continue watching it in the dark. The city shrines of his light like a big star. Growmon suddenly yawn.

"Let's eat something and let's go sleeping." Says Growmon.

They did as he suggests and after eating, they return in the cavern. This time, Growmon lay on his back to sleep. He takes François and put him on his big tummy.

François lies on his soft stomach and they both fall asleep.

* * *

**Nightmare**

_The events of the nightmare are those of the battle between Guilmon and Devidramon. He sees once again what's happening._

_He dodges another attack of Devidramon and he counters by 3 fireballs that hit Devidramon but he ignores it. Guilmon jumps backward and he attack again with fireballs. The battle continues that way until Devidramon punches Guilmon and he flies on a tree._

"_Guilmon!" Shouts François._

_Farah and Viral looks at it with horror. They all worried about him and Viral fells sad about what Devidramon is force to do._

"_Guilmon! You have to wake up!" Encourages Farah._

"_Guilmon! You have to resist!" Also says Viral._

"_Mister Devidramon! Please! You have to stop this!" Begs Farah._

"_...Well..." Says hesitantly Devidramon._

"_Don't listen to those weak hearts! You have to finish him!" Orders Jacob._

"_...I'm sorry." Says Devidramon sadly._

_He lifts his tail, the end of the tail opens into 3 sections and he traps Guilmon on a tree. The tail stops Guilmon from moving by grabbing his neck. Guilmon suddenly is completely aware of what's going on. His throat is crush by the tail._

"_Guilmon!" Shouts François._

"_I'm...Alright." Says Guilmon weakly._

"_Guilmon! I'm...I'm sorry...I...I can't make you evolve. I...I cannot help you!" Then tears begin to fall from his eyes._

"_It...It was a short...But wonderful time...together." Says Guilmon with a sad smile._

"_Guilmon! I'm sorry!...I...I should have spent more time with you! I...I ignore you at the beginning! I...I'm sorry...I...I'm too weak to be your partner." Says François sadly._

"_It's...Alright...I'm...Glad to have met you." Says Guilmon weakly. "I...I...I just wish...We would...Stay together...Longer. Urgh!"_

"_GUILMON!...PLEASE JACOB! STOP THIS! PLEASE!" Begs strongly and violently François._

_Farah and Viral also cries to stop this madness._

"_No! Devidramon...Finish him now!" Orders Jacob._

_Devidramon looks at his partner and then at Guilmon. He hesitates a long time before he decides to act. He raises his claw with hesitation. He then drops it at the heart of Guilmon who screams one last time before dying._

_Guilmon data slowly disappears in the air and Devidramon absorb it...Killing Guilmon forever._

"_No...No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUILMON!" Screams François._

* * *

**Inside the cavern**

François suddenly wakes up and he sits for a while. He was sweating and he looks around. He then sees and hears Growmon snoring. His belly raising by each inspiration and dropping when release the air. François lies on his partner belly once again and manage to relax. He closes his eyes and fall asleep once again. He will speak about his nightmare when Growmon wakes up.

When the morning rises François go searching the breakfast and they eat it near the city. After a while, François asks him to sit and François sits in front of him. He then decides to talk about his nightmare. He explains everything that happens in his fearful dream and Growmon suddenly smile.

"Why do you smile?" Asks François a little angry about this reaction.

"I get it now!" Shouts Growmon.

"What do you get?" Asks François.

"Why I cannot revert in my child form!" Says Growmon.

"! Why?" Asks François.

"You are afraid of losing me. Since I almost die when I was Guilmon...You lock my evolution into my adult form without realising it. Because I am less vulnerable in this form." Says Growmon.

"If I follow you...I guess you are right. Maybe I've try to lock my fear in my heart so I won't show how much I am afraid of losing you." Says François.

"You don't have to worry about it." Suddenly says Growmon with compassion. "I won't die easily. I'm a tough and strong digimon."

"I know...But you almost die by Devidramon...I...I say I don't want to lose you." Says François.

"Come here." Says Growmon.

François stands up and he walks at the direction of his partner. He was then pushes at Growmon gut. Growmon was hugging him and he hugs back.

"You don't have to worry about me. I am strong. I promise I will never leave you. I will never let anything hurt you and kill me. I am your friend. You have to trust me. If you trust me...You won't fear of losing me." Says Growmon.

"...Alright...I trust you." Says François. His heart suddenly feels lighter and the D-Power writes.

EVOLUTION...UNLOCKING!

Growmon body suddenly shrine and he reverts into Guilmon. When his size drops, François was hugging his neck while Guilmon was hugging his chest. After a few second they stop hugging and without a word, only a smile. They return in the city...To their house.

* * *

**Near François house**

When they were near their house, they see Farah walking at their direction with a smile.

"François! Guilmon! You are back!" She says happily.

"Yeah...It takes some time but we manage to correct everything." Answers François. "What happen when I was absent?"

"Fumi explains everything that's going on. Viral and I are waiting for you. You weren't return home yesterday and we were worried about you." Says Farah.

"We are fine." Says François. "Anything else?"

"Yeah...I meet a new friend. He's big and scary, but he's also kind." Says Farah.

"Who?" Asks François.

"That's the surprise...When he shall be my partner like Guilmon. I shall present you." Says Farah with a smile.

"A digimon." Says Guilmon.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of part 8. In the next part, you shall know what happen with Farah.

Who's the big and mysterious digimon? Find out in part 9: Dangerous and kind


	9. Arc 1 part 9

AC: This is the part 9. A side event from what happens to François and Jacob.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 9: Dangerous and kind**

* * *

**(The first night François and Growmon sleeps in the cavern) Somewhere in Polar city: Night**

It was a calm night with nothing to cause any trouble. But...Someplace in the city...A portal opens. Lots of data float around and a being gets out of it. The being was panting heavily. It was a digimon who wasn't injured but more exhausted.

"Did...Did I escape them?" He then checks around him. "Yokatta! (Thank god!) I finally escape them." He says in relieve.

He then runs during the night to find someplace to hide and to rest.

* * *

**The next day: The Park: Morning**

Farah was walking at the direction of the park, thinking about everything that happen last day. Those events have changed her life forever and she discovers that there's lot of thing she doesn't understand. Fumi explains a lot and she wants to participate in the protection of the city she loves. But for that, she needs a partner digimon who'll accept to help her. She also knows that evil digimon or digimon who are afraid can be very dangerous. She finally reaches the park when she hears a sound. It was a snore. Whatever it was, she decides to investigate. She then sees it lying against a big tree of the park, sleeping peacefully. One thing was strange is that he sleeps in a sitting position and he seems like he's preparing to run away or fight at the second he wakes up. By the size, Farah guesses it is a 25-30 ft. digimon. His armor resembles that of a samurai, and is painted black with red flame details. His belly, a portion of his legs and biceps are not covered by the armor but they are cover by white clothes that hide his flesh. He also wears a dark blue cape. His face is hidden behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle. A big sword stand by his side, hold by his right hand.

Farah decides to sit in front of him, from a safety distance and watch him. She likes the samurai and any warrior in general that use sword like this digimon. After a while, the tall digimon wakes up from his sleep and looks in front of him and sees a human. The eyes of Tactimon are yellow only without any pupil visible.

...

None of the 2 reacts when they see the others for a while.

"Hi!" Says Farah.

"Hum...Konnichiwa." Answers back the samurai digimon with a male voice.

"What did you say?" Asks Farah politely.

"I mean hello." Says the samurai digimon.

"My name is Farah. It's a pleasure to meet you mister..." But Farah doesn't know his name.

"Hum...Tactimon. The name is Tactimon." Says the samurai digimon.

"Tactimon." Says Farah with a reassuring smile.

"Pleasure too Farah." Says Tactimon. He puts his left hand on his belly.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

"Hum...No." says Tactimon.

Then, a long sound is made, coming from the stomach of Tactimon. His yellow eyes when smaller for a few second.

"TRAITOR!" Screams Tactimon to his stomach. He also shows strong sign of embarrassment.

"You're funny! Let me search for food and I'll bring some back." Says Farah.

"Hold it! Farah...You don't need to lose time for me...You better get away from me...I'm...too dangerous for you."

"...Are you teasing me?" She asks politely.

"No...I'm big...strong...And...You don't want to know the rest." Says Tactimon sadly. _Like any others...She will let me down...I cannot be mad at them...It's for their own safety._ Thinks Tactimon.

"Even so...You don't want to be alone." Says Farah.

"Nani!? (What!?)" Shouts Tactimon surprise. "How do you know that?!"

"Your eyes." She says. "Please...Stay here while I'll buy some food for you." She then walks away.

"Is she...kind?" Wonders Tactimon. He then stands up and was about to walk away when...his core stops him. He wants to see her and talk to her. "I can't stay...She...Maybe...Maybe not...I...I'll stay for now." He then sits against the tree again and wait for her.

After a while, he begins to think she's fooling him when she sees him returning with food. Tactimon begins to lick under his mask when she is close to him. She puts the food down and Tactimon sees long bread with beef and vegetable.

"Here!...I was hesitating because of your size. So I buy 4 big subways for you and a small one for me." She says with a smile.

"Arigatô!...It means thank you." Says Tactimon. He then pulls the button of his mask, where his mouth is hiding down and eats the subway. He eats it slowly and politely with all the manners he possess. His mouth has long and sharp teeth over his dark skin. The part of the face has demonic appearance but that didn't bother for Farah who's fascinated by him. Farah was also eating at the same time. When she finishes, Tactimon was finishing is last one. He suddenly belches strongly. He was surprise by it.

"Gomenasai! I mean: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be impolite." Says Tactimon. He puts his mask over his mouth.

Farah begins to smile. Tactimon looks at her with worry when she burst into laugh. After a minute she calms down. Tactimon feels very nervous when she laughs.

"I'm sorry...It's...It just take me by surprise...It's so not what I expect from you. You're a very funny digimon." Says Farah with a smile.

"Hum?" Wonders Tactimon. She is the first one to say he's funny.

"Where do you learn your manners?" Asks Farah.

"I learn it in the digimon samurai academy. I learn with the best samurai there. We don't only learn how to fight, but we also learn to have manners, all actions to do when we eat, drink coffee, tea, alcohol, etc." Says Tactimon in some good memories.

Farah walks closer to Tactimon and she sits next to him.

"Do you have any other story to share or you prefer than I count some?" Asks Farah.

"There's lot of events in my life I don't want to share with anyone." Says Tactimon with a dark and sad voice. "It will be better if you share some."

"Alright." Farah begins to talk about her life during those 15 years. Tactimon listen to her with attention until the night come.

"It is time for you to return home." Says Tactimon.

"You appear to never have a full rest." Says Farah.

"Yeah...It's because I'm dangerous and so much digimon is after me...You better leave me now before I cause you trouble."

"No...Tactimon...I...I can watch around you if you want. So you can have a peaceful sleep." Suggests Farah.

"Nani? No...Better not worrying those who care for you. If...If you stay with me for too long...You may die!" Warns Tactimon.

"You need to have a full night of sleep Tactimon. Let me give you that." Says Farah.

"Demo! (But!)-" But Tactimon was cut.

"I already warn my parents that I shall not be home tonight...Let me give this to you." Says Farah. "You clearly never have a peaceful sleep since a long time."

"...Alright." Says Tactimon.

Tactimon then yawn strongly and he puts his back on the tree, he then falls asleep while Farah climb on his lap, thanks to his clothe and lay on Tactimon gut and watch around. Tactimon wakes up a few second when he fells something touching him and sees that it is Farah who's watching around, even if it was a little difficult with his armor. He then fall into the dream world completely and having his first full rest since a long time.

**The next day: Morning, just after the sun rise**

Tactimon wakes up and he fells after so long refresh. He looks at Farah who's sleeping against his muscular belly calmly. Tactimon chuckles silently before relaxing. He lets Farah sleeping after she watches around for him. After one more hour, his stomach begins to make a loud sound again and the vibration wakes Farah up.

"Gomenasai! I wake you up." Says Tactimon.

"It's alright...I'm sorry...I've fall asleep." Says Farah.

"It's alright...I've never have such a good sleep since a while." Says Tactimon with a satisfied tone.

"Good! I'm happy you've sleep well." Says Farah with a smile.

"Yeah. So...What are you going to do now?" Asks Tactimon.

"I can search for something to eat if you want?" Suggest Farah.

"Hum... Arigatô for the suggestion...Demo...I think It be best if I find the food myself. I know how to hunt to and I can tell that what you bring isn't free." Says Tactimon.

"Alright...Hum...I know it's a little brutal...But...I was wondering if you want to be my partner." Asks Farah.

"Did you say partner? You mean you want to be a tamer with me!" Asks Tactimon.

"Yes...You are kind and I really like you. I am just brutal because I am impatient." Says Farah.

"Listen Farah...Even if I am kind...I am also extremely dangerous for your safety on occasion. I...I have something that can hurt you or even worse...Kill you if I lose control." Says Tactimon.

"But I know you are not dangerous...I know it...Whatever you have...I can help you!" Says Farah.

_Can I accept her proposition? If she knows what's going on with me...She'll abandon me anyway. Everyone abandon me! But she's not a digimon...Maybe she'll accept me. Don't count on it...She'll leave you behind the moment you show the curse! But she's a good person. Like all the digimon you've trust and open you're core. But...But I can trust her. No! She will break you core like any other digimon you offer it._ A battle of words happen in the head of Tactimon about what's the best thing to do.

"Gomenasai. I'm...sorry...But I cannot accept it...I don't want to hurt you...Whatever I have can hurt you or even worse...Kill you. I just repeat it but it is the true." Says Tactimon. "You just have to find another digimon."

"Alright...But I won't find another digimon Tactimon. I've chosen you and only you...But...If you refuse...Maybe we can see each other's again in the park?" Suggest Farah.

"...Alright! I accept your suggestion. When you want to see me...Just be here alone and I'll come if I'm around." Says Tactimon. _Is this what you want? She'll stab you in the back later! NO! I know she won't...I...I trust her. It is not the desire to be trust this time. It's real trust!_

"Great!" She shouts hugging Tactimon tummy for a few second. "Tactimon...Whatever you have...I know it won't cause me trouble...Because you are kind." She then releases him and slide on the ground by his armor.

"Alright...I shall go now finding something to eat. Good-Bye." Says Tactimon. He then stands up and walk away with his sword.

"Good-Bye!" She shouts.

Farah then decides to return home.

* * *

**Near François house**

When Farah was passing near François house, she sees François and Guilmon walking at her direction with a smile.

"François! Guilmon! You are back!" She says happily.

"Yeah...It takes some time but we manage to correct everything." Answers François. "What happen when I was absent?"

"Fumi explains everything that's going on. Viral and I are waiting for you. You weren't return home yesterday and we were worried about you." Says Farah.

"We are fine." Says François. "Anything else?"

"Yeah...I meet a new friend. He's big and scary, but he's also kind." Says Farah.

"Who?" Asks François.

"That's the surprise...When he shall be my partner like Guilmon. I shall present you." Says Farah with a smile.

"A digimon." Says Guilmon.

Farah then says good-bye and she walks to her home.

* * *

**In the forest**

Tactimon finishes hunting the pray. He cooks it. When it was ready, he eats it until his stomach was full and he pats it satisfied.

"That hit the spot." Says Tactimon satisfied. Then a suddenly pain appears on his right shoulder, the section where his back is. "Urgh! N...No...Why?...Argh! I...I won't do this...I won't...kill recklessly...I am not...AARRGGHH!" Tactimon tries to resist something painful and he screams in pain. His head only hears the word kill someone again and again. He hears it, he sees it, he fells it and it tries to make him want it. After a while, image of Farah appears in his main and he manages to break the source of the pain for now.

"Farah...Don't you realise how much dangerous I am?...I refuse to be your partner...Not because I hate you...But...Because I like you." Whispered Tactimon.

* * *

AC; Here's the end of part 9. Part 10 and 11 has some battle in it. Jacob reappears only at part 11.

Poor Tactimon...What causes him those thoughts? You'll have the answers in the second arc.


	10. Arc 1 part 10

AC: This is the part 9. A side event from what happens to François and Jacob.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 10: Commercial center chaos**

* * *

**School: Class 123**

Farah was talking with François. She shows her the card of the digimon game she buys. People were surprise to see her start playing the game, but François knows that it is because she says she wants to have a digimon partners. François explains to her how to play this game before the class started. Farah then shows a rare card she obtains; Unseal sword. It is marks that it can only be used on seal sword of Tactimon. She seems to take this card preciously.

"Where's Jacob? Even if he's a trouble maker he never misses a day of class. There's no chance he misses it 3 consecutive days." Says one student. The others begin to talk about it until class starts.

It was the same during the baseball training: Jacob was absent like he wasn't alive anymore.

* * *

**After school**

Viral and Farah ask François and Fumi to visit the mart. They want to buy stuff and talk a little more about the digimons...Especially Fumi. Viral also never see the Polar mart where all equipment it is possible to found in the world are there.

"Farah...I can guess that the digimon you want to have has a partner is Tactimon." Says François.

The 4 begin to walk to the subway. Guilmon and Renamon follow them discreetly.

"No...I just like the form of the sword in the card. You know I like sword that gives the impression of a samurai." Says Farah.

"It's true you like those kind." Says François.

"We are close to the subway." Says Viral. "How the digimon is going to enter in the subway?"

"They know how." Says Fumi.

"Then let's go." Says Farah.

* * *

**Mart**

Viral was observing the 10 floors of the mart. It is a very big mart and everything anyone dreams of is there. They are watching it, impress...Especially Guilmon, hidden, and Viral. The mart has anything anyone can desire. They move to the second floor for the teenager. They look at the place and they are searching for something. Farah moves to a special stop and she buys a lucky charm for Tactimon...So she buys the biggest collar for him. François searches for the newest video games existing. Viral follows him and watch around what they possess. Fumi was searching for a new jean, the one she's wearing is getting old and she needs a new one. After a while, they finish buying what they needed and they were about to return home when a loud sound can be hear from above. They then see a giant insect digimon landing on the first floor, people around them panic and run everywhere.

François and Fumi immediately run to the first floor when they hear a shout. They see the insect digimon taking another of the student in class; Susie. Viral and Farah follow their friends who were calling their digimon. Guilmon and Renamon lands near them and they were ready to fight.

"It is you Susie." Says the digimon. It is a Kuwagamon. It's a giant red insect with big and sharp scissors. His 4 arms give him an average for battle...and anything that needs more than 2 arms. He has 2 long transparent wings on his back. His belly section is pale blue. He also has some black line on his face were his eyes cannot be see.

"What do you want from me?" She says afraid.

"Your little brother is very...troublesome." Says Kuwagamon.

"What?! He's...alive?" Says Susie. "WHERE IS HE?"

"In the digital world...I need you has a...hostage...So the boss can kill him." Says Kuwagamon.

"Release me!" She shouts.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Screams Fumi. She draws the attention of Kuwagamon. "RELEASE MY FRIEND OR I'LL PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"With 2 child digimon? Don't make me laugh." Says Kuwagamon.

Fumi and François look at each other.

(Digimon Tamers Evo theme.)

Fumi raises her D-Power.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

Renamon body begins to shrine.

"Renamon shinka!" She says.

Her body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers her body. Inside the DNA cocoon, her body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of her body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over her body. The cocoon explodes and Kyubimon appears.

"Shinka! Kyubimon!"

François did the same after a few seconds of hesitation. There was no time to hesitate.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Guilmon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Growmon!" Shouts Growmon.

"You were saying?" Asks Fumi.

Kuwagamon doesn't appear to be so sure anymore.

"This is your last chance! Release her and we will be merciful!" Says François with suddenly more dominance in his voice.

Fumi hears this and she wonders what's happening to him.

Farah remembers what's happening, but the voice wasn't like last time, more dominant but not aggressive or cold.

"No way!...I need her so the boss can hurt her little brother." Says Kuwagamon.

Fumi looks at him. "I see...**Card Slash! Dash activates!**"

Kyubimon suddenly accelerates and she bites the arm of Kuwagamon, the exoskeleton was too solid so Growmon charges and force Kuwagamon to open his hand. When Susie is free, Kyubimon takes her near Fumi and returns to the fight.

"Susie hides!" Orders Fumi.

"Over here!" Say Farah and Viral.

Susie runs to their side.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We'll explain later. We have to stay out of their way." Says Viral.

"**Power Guillotine!**" Shouts Kuwagamon.

Growmon takes the 2 pincers before he slices him in 2 and takes him in the air.

"Now!" Shouts Fumi.

"Understood. **Koenryu!**" Shouts Kyubimon. She charges at Kuwagamon and hits him but she fails to injure him.

Kuwagamon takes her with his arms and throws her at Growmon face. Growmon receives her at his face and he loses his concentration and the pincers was about to crush Growmon.

"**Card Slash! Iron Skin activates!**" Shouts François using a new card.

The pincers crush the sides of Growmon but fail to hurt him. The body of Growmon turns the color of iron for a few seconds. Growmon free himself of Kuwagamon and throws him backward.

"**Exaust Flame!**" Shouts Growmon. He hits the chest of Kuwagamon but he endures it without too much problem.

"You maybe are tough but I have a hard exoskeleton...Can you pierce it?" Asks Kuwagamon.

Fumi draws her card.

"Not now Fumi! We have to wait and be sure he won't dodge it." Says François.

Fumi grunts at his order but he was right. Kuwagamon can dodge the attack by flying in the air.

"**Scissor Claws!**" Shouts Kuwagamon. He then cuts a support bean and a part of the second floor was about to collapse on François and Fumi.

Growmon immediately runs and cover both of them when the floor falls on his back, still protect by the Iron Skin cards. He then pushes the remaining away and the 2 humans are alright.

Kuwagamon tries to attack him but Kyubimon stops him with a Koenryu at the side of his head. Growmon turns around and attack with his Plasma Blade but he jumps backward and evades the attack.

"He's getting on my nerve!" Says Fumi.

François nods. They are losing time already and if they are not lucky, the army might come.

"**Card Slash! Double strength power activates!**" Shouts Fumi and François.

The 2 adults' digimon has a boost of strength and use physical attack again, but with more power this time.

"**Plasma Blade!**" Shouts Growmon who slashes the chest of Kuwagamon.

The exoskeleton cracks at the center of his chest.

"**Koenryu!**" Shouts Kyubimon.

She hits at the chest too and it cracks even more.

"Time to put an end to this fight." Says Fumi.

"This is the right time!" Says François.

"**Card Slash! Awakening overpower activates!**" Shouts Fumi.

Kyubimon feels her power overflow in her body. She then jumps in the air and she charges at Kuwagamon.

"**Koenryu!**" Shouts Kyubimon.

Growmon kicks the face of Kuwagamon and he is a little unfocused.

Kyubimon charges and she pierces completely Kuwagamon who has a hole in his chest.

"ARGH! I...Lost..." Says slowly Kuwagamon in agony.

(Evo theme end)

Fumi stops the effect of the card before it backfire.

"Where is my brother?" Asks Susie.

"The...digimon...world..." He says.

"Why do you want to kill my brother?!" Asks Susie furious.

"He...plays...hero...I...fear...boss...I...*Keuf*...Hate...hurting...Benjamin...But...fear...boss...Benjamin...saves...me...*Keuf Keuf*...once...I...sorry..." He then disappears into data voice full of regret.

"He's...alive...My little brother...He's alive somewhere...during one year." Says Susie.

The police siren can be heard.

"Fumi! We have to get out of here!" Says François.

They all run away.

* * *

**Park**

After explaining everything about the digimon world to Susie, she asks how to go to the digimon world. No one can answer that and she asks that if they find a way to let her pass there. Her eyes shrine of hope...Hope to find her younger brother. The group learn from Fumi that Susie has 2 brothers, the first one, and the one who was bullied by Jacob who has 12 years and the younger one who has 5 years now. François explains to Susie that if he lives this long, he must have a digimon partner to protect him and live somewhere saves. After all, Kuwagamon, who's very tall, says that Benjamin saves him.

Farah walks to the park after this and sit on a swing. She then waits for a few minutes until she hears the footsteps. He was coming and he sits in front of her, his back for leaning against a big tree. He looks at Farah.

"Konnichiwa Farah." Says Tactimon.

"Hi Tactimon." She answers back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Says Tactimon. "And you?"

"It was a good day until a digimon attack at the mart." Says Farah.

"Nani?! What happen?" Asks Tactimon.

Farah explains what happen.

"I see... Gomenasai! If you want to ask about the kid...I didn't see him." Says Tactimon. "I also don't know how to return to the digimon world."

"It's alright...I also have a little gift for you." Says Farah.

"Nani?" Asks Tactimon surprise.

"Let me give it to you." Says Farah.

She searches in her pocket and she takes it out. Tactimon looks at it. It is a small, compare to him, necklace which contain a stone who has the symbol of luck. Tactimon looks at it for a while. Farah decides to walk closer and she puts it in the hand of Tactimon. He takes it and raises it to his eyes. Inside his mask, he smiles at the gift he receives. He then puts it inside his armor where it cannot be damaged.

"Arigatô! I'll keep it preciously on me." Says Tactimon.

"I'm glad you like it!" Says Farah.

"I don't really receive gift often...Because of my condition...So...Do you have anything else to talk about?" Asks Tactimon.

"Yes..."

She talks about the city of Polar during an hour.

* * *

**Fumi chamber**

Fumi was on her bed, lost in her mind.

"Is something wrong Fumi?" Asks Renamon.

"Maybe...Have you notice François suddenly change personality when Guilmon evolve into Growmon. He was more dominant and aggressive than before...But less than the first time."

"I supposed they have a strong link with Guilmon...Guilmon is a digimon virus type who has the biohazard symbol on his chest...When he evolves into Growmon...He needs a more powerful seal to not let the biohazard in him go free and he feels some effect. The link must make him be effected by it like Growmon. If it is less worse...The seal must have become stronger over time." Says Renamon. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Says Fumi. That ease her mind thought and she falls asleep.

* * *

**François chamber**

François was moving to his bed. He slowly puts his head on the pillow. He looks at Guilmon and he does a small smile.

"Guilmon...You fight well today." Says François.

"Thank you!" Says Guilmon happy to be complimented.

"I was a little worry when I made you evolve into Growmon...I was a little worry...I don't know...why." Says François.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I shall always be the same." Says Guilmon.

"I know...It's more than that...I don't...know what the other cause of fear I have is..." Says François.

"Do not worry. I shall protect you." Says Guilmon.

"You're right." Says François with a smile. "Hey...Do you want to sleep on the bed with me?"

"You want it?" Asks Guilmon.

"Of course." Says François.

Guilmon climbs on the bed and enters below the sheet. He then puts his head on another pillow and he falls asleep. François looks at Guilmon, his first friend, he pats his head a little before falling asleep to.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the part 10 and another future tamer is confirm and another one, Benjamin is there.

Next part: Changing.


	11. Arc 1 part 11

AC: This is the newest part until the next part.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 11: Changing**

* * *

**School class 123**

Since the mart incident, Susie tries to obtain maximum information about the digimon. She finds out that her little brother is alive and she wants to find and save him at all cost. She didn't tries to ask it too loud but the mart incident draws lots of talking in class and it really bothers the teacher.

"Will you calm down?! We are in the middle of class!" Shouts the teacher.

Everyone calm down but when class is over, they talk about the rumor of a digimon attacks the mart.

"I just hear the news!" Says one of the students. "It appears that it is just publicity to sell more cards."

Students were disappointed that it wasn't true. But...Susie, Farah, Viral, François and Fumi know it is true.

Susie has more question and they all agree to meet at the park.

* * *

**Park**

They all join in the park with Guilmon and Renamon. They wait for Susie who comes last.

"Sorry...I'm late because I live far away from the school." Says Susie.

"It's alright." Says Farah. "What do you want to ask?"

"What is going on? Is this the first time digimon comes here?" Ask Susie. She then looks at Guilmon and Renamon. "Maybe not the first...But Why are they coming and...How my brother goes to the other world?"

They all look at each other's. None of them know the answers.

"I don't know." Says Guilmon. "I just see a portal open and it leads to your world...I then know I have to find a partner...I...I think I've done this before..."

"We all know humans existence before coming here...But I didn't feel the needs to have a partner...I pass from a portal that suddenly opens in front of me...I think holes open between our 2 worlds...But The hole begins to be more frequent and stable...I've see the one of Kuwagamon and the portal was stable...It was open purposely...Mine was all moving and unstable...I think something wants to come here." Says Renamon.

"Maybe Monodramon knows more...Come to think of it...It's been a week since we haven't sees Jacob." Says François.

"What happen to him?" Asks Susie.

"He tries to kill Guilmon...I make him evolve into Growmon...I refuse to lose him...I...I don't remember what happen next...When I hear Farah voice...I snap out and he was about to kill Monodramon. I make him stop...It was very close and he walks away...Broken after what Fumi says to him about what he has done...I think he snaps out of something...Like breaking illusion." Says François.

"He must have an identity crisis." Says Fumi.

"Anyway...We should ask Monodramon later if he knows why he's here." Says Farah.

"Yeah...And-" Bip...Bip... Susie was cut by a sound.

François takes out his D-Power and he looks at it. Fumi too.

Wild digimon is detected...Localisation begins...12%

"Another wild digimon is appearing...Wait! When Kuwagamon comes...It wasn't indicate by the D-Power!" Says François.

"That is true!" Says Fumi.

"I thought you know it when we were watching you." Says Renamon.

Localisation...72%

"It's localise it fast...Must be close." Says François.

**BOOM!**

"It's there!" Shouts Susie.

"Let's go!" Shouts François.

They all runs at the source of the explosion, Farah turns around for a few seconds and looks at the park, she doesn't see Tactimon, she then continues running at the source of the explosion.

Localisation...100%

* * *

**Near the hospital**

The group reaches the destination and they search around where the digimon is when he falls from the air and he knock out the 2 digimons by hitting them by surprise at their head.

"What!" Shout the group in surprise.

"GUILMON!" Screams François.

"RENAMON!" Screams Fumi.

In from of them was a complete machinery of silver metal. He has a little short leg but has way too long arms for his good. He also has a red button at the belly section and a big blue one on the top of his head. He has 3 long fingers and 3 long toes. He was also twice and a half taller than a human.

"It's a Mekanorimon." Says Fumi furious.

"Target...neutralise...Aiming...building." Mekanorimon was aiming the hospital.

"STOP!" Shouts Viral.

"Fire." He shoots at the hospital and an explosion occurs.

A part of the building blow up and the exit has been cut. A girl of gets out of the hospital by a window and she coughs a few time. She has long taint red hair with glasses over her eyes. She has black skin with brown eyes. She has a blue T-shirt and a red long skirt. What's Viral notice the most is her D size breast. Fumi sees this and she punches Viral.

"Are you alright?" Asks Farah.

"I'm fine and...Is that a robot?" She says.

"Yeah..." Says Susie unsure.

"So...Cool..." She says with stars in her eyes.

"Don't go closer! He blows up the hospital!" Shouts Fumi.

"What...Alright." She says losing the star in her eyes. She knows that one must be stop. "You owe me explanation later."

"Guilmon...Wake up..." Says François slapping weakly.

Mekanorimon was about to fire once again when:

"Get him Monodramon!" Shouts a voice.

They all recognise Jacob voice.

Monodramon runs and he charges at Mekanorimon: "**Beat Knuckle!**"

He then attacks Mekanorimon without really damaging it but he draws the robot digimon attention and he stops trying to blow up the hospital. He dodges a few attacks. He then charges again and scratch him with his claw at fast speed. It was like a fury cat trying to attack. It was funny but the situation was serious.

"Jacob?! What are you doing here?" Asks Fumi looking at him angry.

"I detect a wild digimon and I come to stop it! Why are you not fighting it right now?" Asks Jacob. They look at his eyes and that who knows him sees that they are soften then his usual self.

"He knocks our 2 digimon unconscious." Answers François.

"Take them away! I'll deal with him." Says Jacob.

The group takes the 2 digimon and walk away.

"What's your name?" Asks Fumi.

"Maki." Says Maki. "This orange dinosaur is heavier than I thought."

"He eats a lot..." Says François.

They move away and they were at the side of Jacob.

"Guilmon still won't wake up." Says François.

"Renamon too...The attack really gets them off guard." Says Fumi.

"Alright then...Monodramon! Time to show how we change!" Shouts Jacob.

"Roger Jacob!" Shouts Monodramon.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

(Digimon tamers EVO theme)

"Monodramon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body.

"Devidramon again right?" Asks Fumi.

Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body.

"No...Fumi look! It's different!" Shouts François.

The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Strikedramon!" Shouts Strikedramon.

He's 12 ft. high. His skin is purple color except his belly and his jaw which are white, but his belly has also a red symbol over it. He also wears a metallic silver mask with a backward horn over his neck attack under his jaw by a black belt. He's also has a long purple tail on his back that finish by a metallic plate. He has 2 long arms that finish with 3 sharp claw and his legs finish by 3 toes, 2 forward and one at his heel. He wears a green pants attach with a black belt over his hip and one over his left knee. He wears metallic plates at his hips his hands, his shoulders, his feet, over his feet and at the middle his arms. He has long orange hair at the back of his head that reach the middle of his back.

"He's a vaccine type!" Shouts François.

"He evolves into a new adult digimon!" Says Viral surprise.

"Yeah! Strikedramon. We have to stop him!" Shouts Jacob.

"Understood." Says Strikedramon.

He runs at the direction of Mekanorimon.

"Threatening target presents...Immediate termination required." Says Mekanorimon. "**Twinkle Beam!**"

He fires red laser from the red optic of his chest. Strikedramon dodges it by jumping right and left has he gets closer to Mekanorimon.

"**Strike Claw**" He then pierces the armor of the mechanical digimon.

"Damage detected!" Says Mekanorimon.

"Let's end this fight and fast!" Says Jacob.

"Hum..."

"GUILMON!" Shouts François happily.

"What...happen?" Asks Guilmon.

"Mekanorimon Knock you out." Says François.

"Is he defeat?" Asks Guilmon.

"Not yet...Strikedramon is fighting him." Says François.

"Who?" He then sees Jacob. "GRRR!" He grunts strongly at Jacob.

"Guilmon...This is not the time." Says François.

"There's another big robot in the air!" Shouts Maki.

He lands behind Strikedramon and he attacks the back of Strikedramon.

"Guilmon! Let's help them now!" He raises his D-Power.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Guilmon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Growmon!" Shouts Growmon.

He runs at the side of Strikedramon and he attacks the new Mekanorimon with his plasma blade and he back away.

"Thanks Growmon." Says Strikedramon.

"Better not attack me or Renamon." Warns Growmon.

"I won't...Neither Jacob." Says Strikedramon.

"Maybe." Says Growmon.

Strikedramon and Growmon jumps in the air to evade the charges of the 2 Mekanorimon who charge at each other's and a loud Bang is heard.

"**Strike Fang!**" Shouts Strikedramon. The attack causes all of the portions of its Metal Plate to burn red hot so that its whole body becomes a mass of flames, and then rams the opponent. He pierces through the cracks of the Mekanorimon he fights earlier and he defeats it.

"**Card Slash! Double strength power activates!**" Shouts François.

"**Plasma Blade!**" Shouts Growmon. He then cuts in half the other Mekanorimon and the battle was over.

"Alright...Time to check if there's an injuries and we get out of here." Says Jacob.

(Evo theme end)

Everyone checks in the debris and they find, thankfully, no one injured and they can walk away.

* * *

**Park**

Everyone is in the park and they all explain to the new girl what's going on.

"You mean there's more that are coming?" Asks Maki.

"Sadly yes...It's the first time 2 of them come here at the same time...The situation is getting worse." Says François.

"Also...Monodramon...Do you know how you come here?" Asks Susie.

"Hum...A portal randomly opens in front of me...I was trying to fly by jumping off a cliff...But I suddenly remember that I can't fly and I fall and I pass a portal before I crush the ground...I can be absent mind sometime..." He then does an embarrass smile.

"So you don't know how to return to your world too." Says Susie sadly.

"Why do you want to know that?" Asks Jacob.

Susie explains her reason after hesitation.

"Susie...I see...If you intent to go to the digimon world one day...Count on me...I really need to correct all the wrong things I've done in the pass." Says Jacob. "Saying sorry isn't enough...I have to act...Words aren't enough for what I did."

"...Thanks..." Says Susie.

"It's seems like the park is becoming our reunion place." Says Viral with a smile.

"Yeah." Says François.

"So...The tournament of baseball starts in one month...When we are in summer vacation." Says Farah.

"Yeah...I shall be back for school tomorrow." Says Jacob. "I think I'm ready for returning this."

"What were you doing in the hospital Maki?" Asks François.

"I was visiting my grand-mother who has cancer...I visit her each week...Thankfully, nothing bad happen to her during the attack. I wish I could have done something to stop those machines...I love robots but...They are evil and...Are all machine digimon evil?" Asks Maki.

"No...Most of them are good. You do not have to worry about this." Says Renamon.

"Good...If a good machine digimon comes...I want him has my partner." Says Maki.

"I just need to find my brother." Says Susie. "If I need a partner then so be it."

"I'm not sure for me...I don't know why but I'm unsure about this partnership...But that only concern me." Says Viral.

"I already have a potential one...But he's hesitating and unsure about it." Says Farah.

"I see...Then we have to be careful...Wild digimon may come again...Or organise one." Says François.

"Organise one?" Asks Jacob.

"It's the digimon that cannot be detect by the D-Power. I guess it's the case for our digimon...I've seen no once searching for Guilmon and I don't detect the potential partner of Farah too." Says François.

"I guess wild one are more like dangerous animal while the other are more civilised...I assume they are...More dangerous." Says Fumi.

"We have to be careful from now on." Says Viral.

"I guess it's time to return home." Says Maki. "Oh! Let's exchange our phone number in case we need to communicate together."

They all did so and they return home.

* * *

AC: That's all folks. Next part: Summer begins

You notice that I haven't indicated any head ache case for Viral. He doesn't have a violent one right now but it will appear again. He just has a higher tolerance to pain.

I already named the 8 tamers of this story.

Here's the part for the end of the act 1.

Part 13: Baseball tournament part 1

Part 14: Baseball tournament part 2

Part 15: I won't give up on you.

Part 16: Under the rain.

Part 17 and last part of Act 1: A new tamer.

Act 2: Titles...Secret. But it will be longer than the first one.


	12. Arc 1 part 12

AC: This is the newest part until the next part. Hope you like it. I don't really know since I have no review yet.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 12: Summer begins**

* * *

**Morning: Outside school**

One month after the attack of the 2 Mekanorimon, it was very calm; except a few digimon attacks but nothing really dangerous or challenging. That month was also the last before summer vacation.

François was entering in the domain of the school when he hears someone calling for help. He sees 3 bullies attacking a younger student and is currently trying to steal him.

"Help!" He shouts.

François was about to walk away like always but he suddenly sees the younger take place to Guilmon in danger like when Devidramon was about to kill him. He shakes his head and walks to help him.

The leader bully was about to hit the kid when his arms is grab by Jacob.

"Argh! Jacob?" Asks the bully leader.

"That's enough!" Shouts Jacob. "Leave him alone...If you want to fight...Pick me!"

"But you're the one to bully other?" Protest one of the bullies.

"Not anymore!" Shouts Jacob.

"If you ask it." Says the bullies. They are ready to beat him.

"He's not alone." Says François.

"2vs3...Still have no chance." Says the leader bully.

"I'm more powerful than any of you." Says Jacob.

After a short moment, the 3 bullies where on the ground whining in pain.

"Hum...Thank you." Says the kid before running away.

"Thanks for helping me." Says Jacob.

"I was about to intervene anyway." Replies François.

"*Sigh*...Things change so much since we first meet." Says Jacob.

"Yeah...I never thought I'll help anyone...But I just see Guilmon when Devidramon..." But François didn't add anything else.

"I'm sorry for that...I change too since that moment...I realise...I've was in the wrong path...I...I thought Monodramon would leave me behind...I deserve it...But he says by my side." Says Jacob. "I was so happy...I won't let him suffer by me anymore...I...Since then...I feel much better."

"Yeah...Maybe we can put an end to our difference." Says François.

"Yeah..." Says Jacob.

"Does Monodramon can still evolve into Devidramon?" Asks François.

"Yes...If we need wings...But he is weaker in that form since he has less speed." Says Jacob.

"This is the last day of class." Says François.

"Yeah..."

"You can come with me and Guilmon at the park after school." Says François.

"And 2 days later we are going to the school tournament at Montreal." Says Jacob.

"Yeah...Let's win this year." Says François.

"Yeah!" Says Jacob with a smile.

* * *

**School: Class 123**

The students already have finished their entire exam, last week and this was a good bye for the entire classmate than a class day. Everyone is talking about what they plan for summer. They also talk about the baseball tournament at Montreal and lots of student wants to encourage their team. The rename of the baseball team has been made and Dinosaur Fury was the one accepted. They were also talking about the new cute mascot everyone sees and like it. Guilmon is very popular after all.

François was sitting on his chair and talking to Jacob. That is then that Farah, Viral, Fumi and Susie join them.

"What is he doing talking to you?" Asks Fumi.

"We try to correct things between us." Says François.

"You...Jacob won't change that easily!" She shouts.

Jacob gives her a look meaning: I'm right here!

"Calm down Fumi...We can at least give him a second chance." Says Farah.

"I think he's really changing...He helps a student who needs help today...François...You also help the student against the bully...I guess you both change." Says Viral.

"Maybe...But we are never safe of a regression too." Says Susie.

"If I regress...You just have to stop me." Says Jacob.

"As long as I have Guilmon...I don't think it will happen for me." Says François. He was talking about his own regression of course.

"3 or 4 months since we have our digimon...So much change in short time." Says Fumi.

"Maybe we can meet at the park...It's a hot day...A perfect one for Ice pop." Suggests Farah.

"That a good idea!" Says Viral.

The last day of class finish by this decision and they all decide to meet at the park later.

* * *

**Park**

Everyone gathered at the park, Guilmon, Monodramon and Renamon too. When Guilmon sees Jacob he grunts a little but François gives him a reassure smile and he stops grunting. The humans then absent themselves and they came back with Ice Pop. François, Jacob and Fumi give one to their partner. Monodramon and Guilmon have some problem taking it until they decide to use their 2 hands. They then begin to lick it.

"Why do we have to lick it?" Asks Guilmon.

"It tastes longer that way." Says François with a smile.

"True!" Says Guilmon after trying it.

"So...Farah...Susie...Are you coming to the baseball tournament?" Asks Fumi.

"Of course...It is an interesting event I have to participate in it too and I don't want to miss it." Says Farah. In her head, she wants to have a story to tell Tactimon when she comes back.

"Me too...I don't have anything else to do." Says Susie. "But...I also need to be careful...Some digimon are after me and I don't want to cause trouble to my little brother."

"Do not worry about him. If he survives that long he doesn't have any problem if they are after you." Says Jacob. "We will also protect you."

"Thanks Jacob." She says unsure.

"Finish!" Says Guilmon.

They all smile and they finish their Ice pop.

"Alright...Time to show our tongue." Says Farah.

They all spill out their tongue for a few second. It is a childish thing to do but they are in a very good mood to do it.

"! My tongue has turned blue." Says Guilmon surprise.

"Mine is...Pink..." Says Monodramon. "Very funny Jacob." He then laughs a little and smile.

"Mine is red." Says Renamon.

"Mine is also blue." Says Fumi.

"Mine is black." Says Viral. "The taste wasn't that good but I like it anyway."

"Mine is red too." Says François.

"Red too." Says Susie.

"Mine...Is also pink." Says Jacob with a smile.

They look at the park for a while.

"Farah...When shall you present your new friend?" Asks François.

"Hum?" She wonders.

"I mean...Your digimon friend. It is clear that you visit him but we never see him." Says François.

The other turns their attention to her.

"He is very shy and doesn't want to show himself...But he is very kind too." Adds Farah. "I also ask him about your brother Susie but he doesn't know anything about him. I also ask him about how he comes here but he doesn't want to answer...I think it is a bad memory...But nothing against you." She adds to Susie.

"Maybe he knows how to return to the digimon world." Says Susie.

"He says that he doesn't know..." Says Farah.

"You appear uncertain." Says Fumi.

"I know...But he isn't willing to talk about anything concerning the digimon world or anything related to «bad things»." Says Farah.

"I see...Well...I think it's getting late now." Says François. "I think we should return home."

They all agree and they return home.

* * *

**Night Park**

Farah was at the park again, this time alone, she waits for a while and Tactimon appears again. She smiles at him.

"Konnichiwa." Says Tactimon.

"Hi." She answers back.

"I hear what you were talking about during the afternoon." Says Tactimon.

"You were here!" She says surprise.

"Yeah...I haven't really anything else to do and I hear your conversation. Gomenasai! I didn't really want to spy on you." Says Tactimon.

"It's fine." She says with a smile.

"So...What does a...Well...Ice pop taste?" He asks curious. When he asks the question, his eyes move to the left of Farah position. He was clearly nervous to ask it.

"It depends on the flavor." She answers.

"Hum...Nani? (What?)" He asks. He stays silence for a few second before laughing lightly. "You're just messing with me right?"

"A little...It really depends on the flavor...Recognise by the color of the Ice pop...You want some?" She asks.

"No...I was just curious." Says Tactimon.

Farah then walks closer and she sits next to Tactimon and sits has well.

"Do you know if there is a way to go to the digital world?" Asks Farah.

"Yes...But I'm not sure how does it work? It also opens randomly for me and I was lucky it close before they- Never mind." Says Tactimon.

"I'll be absent for 2 weeks soon." Says Farah.

"Why?" Asks Tactimon.

"There's a baseball competition at Montreal with the different school...After this...its summer vacation. So...I'll have lots of time to pass with you and some stories about how the competition goes." Says Farah.

"I see...What are you doing in this...baseball thing?" Asks Tactimon.

"I help a little the coach in managing the team, I bring stuff for the team and I'll also take notes of the match for the team and for you." She says.

"Arigatô! It shall really give me something to wait for." Says Tactimon.

Tactimon puts his hand close to her and she climb on it, he them puts her on his lap. She then lies on his belly once again.

"You're all sweaty." Giggles Farah.

"It is a hot day! It's not my fault." Says Tactimon.

"I know. I'm a little too anyway." Says Farah.

They just stay that way in silence for a while.

"I'll have to go soon. I have to prepare the stuff I need for the baseball competition...But...You'll miss me when I'll be gone." Says Farah with a smile.

"Me too...But...You'll be back soon...That...Make me happy." Says Tactimon.

"Tactimon...If...one day...I need your help...Will you come for me? Because...I'll be there for you." Says Farah.

"...Of course...I'll protect you...But...I cannot protect you from me." Warns Tactimon.

"I'm not afraid of that." She says. "I know who you really are...Whatever happen to you isn't important...Your heart is in the right place." Says Farah.

"Thank you for saying that." Says Tactimon.

They say nothing else. After a few minutes, Farah returns home to get ready for the tournament while Tactimon looks at her walking away.

"What you say is true...But...I'm...curse." Whispered Tactimon.

* * *

**François chamber**

François has finished packing his stuff when Guilmon looks happily.

"I wonder what Montreal looks like?" Says Guilmon.

"It's a big island with a very big population. There are a lot of people here too but Montreal is full of it. You cannot really walk around without anyone somewhere." Says François.

"That will be cool to visit it!" Says Guilmon.

"Yeah...And we have a tournament to win too." Says François.

"We will win." Says Guilmon.

"We have a good team." Says François.

"Jacob is here...But...Do you really think he changes?" Asks Guilmon.

"Yes. I think something makes him turn that way but I won't ask him. Monodramon knows it but he'll keep the secret with him." Says François with a voice that means it is true.

"Alright...I'll stop grunting at him." Says Guilmon.

"You are lucky." Says François.

"Hum? What do you mean by that?" Asks Guilmon.

"Since you are a member of the team, you don't have to hide...But Monodramon...It's another story." Says François.

"You mean he'll come too?" Asks Guilmon.

"I think Renamon too...Renamon will follow us without being seen while Monodramon will maybe hide inside a suitcase. I hope he can support small space." Says François.

Guilmon imagine what will happen and he giggles.

"2 days and we are going there." Says François.

* * *

AC: It's a short chapter but it's a calmer one. The next 2 chapters are about the tournament. The next battle chapter is: I won't give up on you.

Until the next part. I hope you like it!


	13. Arc 1 part 13

AC: Sorry it took some time but I have no review so it's slower.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 13: Baseball tournament: part 1**

**Morning: School**

The baseball team and their mascot were preparing to go to Montreal for the school tournament of baseball. Everyone was excited about participating to the tournament and also wants to win it this year. Guilmon was also there and was sitting next to François and they were next to Viral and Jacob. They all put their suitcase over them where they can depose it. Fumi was sitting behind François with Susie who decides to come to watch the tournament. Behind Viral and Jacob was Farah sitting there.

"So...Who's ready to win the tournament this year?" Asks Jacob.

"We are!" Shouts Everyone in the bus.

"Jacob...Where's Monodramon?" Whispered François with curiosity.

"He's small enough to hide in my biggest suitcase." Says Jacob.

"Can he breathe in there?" Asks Farah.

"Of course, I've let the bag partially open for him to breathe without any problem." Says Jacob with a smile.

"Renamon is good at hiding so he can be anywhere in the bus." Says Fumi with a smile.

"Luc*y fo* *er." Says Monodramon quietly and not completely understandable.

"Anyway...I hope it will be a great tournament we'll have." Says Viral.

"No one will beat our team this year." Says Jacob with excitement.

"We will be the champion of the tournament!" Says Fumi. "We are the best of our team."

"Yeah!" Says Guilmon. "We are the best...Really?"

"Of course. We have train a lot and we won't lose against the other teams." Says François.

"When do we arrive?" Asks Guilmon.

"In 2 hours." Says Farah. "Montreal isn't a close place when we start from Polar city."

"When does the game start?" Asks Guilmon.

"Tomorrow...It is not an intense tournament but we have for 2 weeks of match." Says François.

"There's not that much team between schools...It's more the hockey that is longer." Says Jacob.

"I don't know why people are so eager about hockey." Says François. "Anyway...We have a long ride."

"Dammit." Complains Monodramon.

* * *

**Montreal: 4 star hotel**

**Room 303: Viral, François, Guilmon and Jacob room**

When Jacob enters in the room and Viral closes it, he opens his bag and Monodramon gets out of the bag.

"Finally...I was getting all squishy here." Whines Monodramon.

"Sorry but I didn't have any other wait for you to come here." Says Jacob nervously.

"I know." Says Monodramon.

"So...What are we going to do now?" Asks Viral. "We have a few hours before we need to sleep and we are between boys and digimon."

"What do we play?" Asks Guilmon.

"Hum...Rock Paper Scissors?" Suggests François. "No...Forget it...Guilmon and Monodramon cannot play well."

"I want to try it." Says Guilmon.

"...Alright." Says Jacob.

Monodramon knows the game and he says he'll let it to Guilmon.

Viral, Jacob, François and Guilmon starts to play, after they explain the concept of the game to Guilmon.

"Ready?" Asks Jacob. They nod.

"Rock Paper Scissors!" The 4 shouts. They show their hand.

The 3 humans choose the scissors while Guilmon...With the limitation of his hands choose Paper.

"Guilmon loses." Says Jacob.

Guilmon looks at them and he looks at his hand.

"Hum...Again." Says Guilmon.

"Rock Paper Scissors!" The 4 shouts. They show their hand.

The 3 humans choose the scissors while Guilmon is once again trap with paper.

"..." Guilmon then complains and let himself fall on his back.

"Sorry Guilmon but your hands aren't made for that game." Says Monodramon. He laughs at Guilmon.

"Come here." Says Guilmon.

He runs after Monodramon who tries to escape him until Guilmon catches him and tickle him with his claw and Monodramon laughs until he begs to stop.

"Alright...What's going on here?" Asks the teacher.

They all sit and act like angel while Monodramon stops moving like a teddy dragon.

"What is that?" Asks the teacher when he enters in the room.

"That's my teddy." Says Jacob.

"Anyway...You have to be less loud...It is a hotel, not you're house." Warns the teacher.

"Alright." They say.

The teacher gets out of the room and they look at each other's.

"I've brought a society game." Says François. "It's the monopoly but we have time to play it before night time comes."

"Alright...I'll take the car." Says Jacob.

"You have to be the one to take the coolest piece." Says Viral with a smile.

"Hell yeah." Says Jacob.

* * *

**Baseball tournament: Day 1**

The 2 teams enter in the stadium for the tournament and they are in the middle of a small crowd. They were 800 peoples there who watch the different team playing baseball in the stadium. It's wasn't a lot but it was still more than the schools would have thought.

The Dinosaur fury team were present and were soon starting the watch against the white wolves. They look around them and they see the people encouraging their children and their team for the match. It's a clear it be a hard tournament this year when the other teams are in good shape.

The match started and the 2 teams were equal. No one was winning or losing for a while until the 8 periods were the Dinosaur fury does a home run thanks to Fumi and the team won the first match. To participate in the final, they must win 8 matches.

Guilmon arrives at the end of the match and he does his victory dance. It was impressive to see a digimon, even if everyone thinks it's a kid in a costume, doing the moon walk with agility. After the victory dance, they all return inside and wait for the other match of the day.

They win the second one and they only have one the next day.

* * *

**Hotel: Day 3 Girl chamber**

Farah, Fumi and Susie are in the same room with Renamon and they are talking about the result of the match.

"We have 3 victories for now!" Says Fumi. "It's a good start in 3 days. We still have 11 matches to do before the final with the 8 best's team."

"I know. You are doing very well for now. 3/4 is an average position for now. Only 5 victories and you'll be victorious of the qualification." Says Susie.

"I've watch everyone and you are all doing a good job." Says Farah. "I can't believe our team is this good...Last year, we finish with third place, but this time...I feel like we'll be the best!"

"I know." Says Fumi.

"I've watch it too with Monodramon. You are doing well." Says Renamon.

"Thanks." Says Fumi with a smile. "Now that I think about it...Why did you come with us Farah? When François decide to come...You wanted to come too."

"Euh...I...I don't know what you're talking about." Says Farah, her face redder and becoming nervous.

"You have a crush on him right?" Asks Susie with a small smile.

"No! I...I don't have a crush on him...Just...*Sigh* Never mind." Says Farah.

"You like him that much?" Asks Fumi.

"W-...Stop it with that! Maybe you have a crush on him Fumi." Counters Farah.

"N...Never!" She shouts. "I don't like any boy! I just don't hate him."

"You may have...You dream about him and giving him a kiss." Replies Renamon.

"RENAMON!" Screams Fumi.

"Just joking." Says Renamon with a chuckle.

"Not funny!" Says Fumi.

"Maybe Renamon is telling the true but you won't admit it." Says Susie.

"Shut up...Both of you." Says Fumi.

They stop talking when they hear the teachers coming. Renamon hides somewhere before the teachers knock the door.

"You better have to be more quiet. There are other people in this hotel...First the boy and now you." Grunts the teacher.

The 3 girls giggle for a while.

"Looks like we aren't the only one." Says Farah.

"Farah...Can you tell us who's your digimon friend?" Asks Fumi.

"I'm curious too...We never see him." Says Susie.

"I know you are telling the true but...Maybe he's using you." Says Fumi.

"He's not...He's hiding from something...But he doesn't want to tell me anything...All he told me is that he's dangerous for me and I shouldn't see him again...But his actions and his words show the opposite." Says Farah.

"I see...Maybe he has problem with other digimons and he doesn't want you to be a part of it...But we are here too and we can help him." Says Renamon.

"When we take out Ice Pop...He was there and watching us...I don't want to hurt him or betray him so I won't say anything else about him...When he's ready I'll show you who he is." Says Farah.

"Is he big?" Asks Susie.

"Yes." Admits Farah.

"Then how can we have failed to spot him?" Asks Susie.

"He's that good." Says Farah.

"Anyway...Let's not press the subject and let's have some girl fun." Says Farah.

"Let's play master decapitator!" Says Susie.

"Yep...A video game made for girls." Says Fumi with a small smile.

She was serious about a violent game for a girl.

"I'm sure boys play with their pony video game." Says Farah. "It's what makes boy cool this year."

The 3 girls laugh at them.

* * *

**Boy room**

"Is it me or do you feel like we are being mock by the girls?" Asks François.

"I feel it too." Says Viral.

"So...How's it going with you?" Asks Jacob.

"I've finish mining the minerals to obtain the last battleship I need." Says François.

"My Zergs are ready to crush the IA." Says Viral.

"I've finish my army of protoss." Says Jacob.

"What are you playing?" Asks Guilmon.

"Starcraft 3." Answers François. "It took another 12 years before they put the number three online."

"Those games really come slow." Says Viral.

"Yup...Anyway...It seems like we can attack now." Says François.

"Let's charge!" Says Jacob.

They continue the game and they eventually defeat the enemy.

"Good...I think it shall be enough...We still have to be ready for tomorrow." Says François.

"Yeah...We can't get reckless now." Says Viral.

"Alright...I'm sleepy too." Says Jacob.

The 5 goes to sleep.

* * *

**Results of the baseball tournament: Day 10**

The results given in the day 7 was very good for the team Dinosaur fury. They have won their 8 matches on 13. The team is greatly satisfied and they have celebrated the qualification with ice cream. After this, they have return to the hotel and rest. In 2 days, the final starts and the 4 teams shall be present for the final. They have to be ready for this.

* * *

**Near Polar city: Night**

Tactimon was walking outside the city for a while when he sees a flash of light. He immediately hides for a few seconds and he sees a digimon in front of him. Tactimon sees that he was clearly searching something. Tactimon remembers that he's the only digimon who can protect the city and he shows himself.

"Who are you?!" Asks Tactimon.

"Hum...Another digimon...No matter...I'm who's searching for a certain human." Says the digimon.

"I ask you to give me your name." Says Tactimon more hardly.

"I have no reason to answer but...Do you know who this girl is?" Asks the digimon.

He shows a hologram and he sees who the human he's talking about is. Even if the hologram appears to be a little younger, Tactimon recognises Farah friend Susie.

"I do not know who she is." Says Tactimon. He was glad he has his mask that hides his emotion. "Why are you after her?"

"Her brother is causing some trouble and I have to use her to get rid of him." Says the digimon.

"Nani? (What?)" Shouts Tactimon. He's getting angry at him. His hands is handling the sword more firmly.

"Where is she?" Asks the digimon.

"I say I do now...Na-...What are you doing?" Asks Tactimon when his head suddenly hurt.

"This is not only an hologram...It is also a mind reader and a detector...Let's see...Interesting...You know her and she's not in this town...Alright...Long range detection and found her..." Says the digimon.

"N...No." Says Tactimon. He tries to stand up but he can't. His head is hurting him too much. He then receives a kick on his chest and he falls on his back.

"We will kill him and bring back the order in the digimon world." Says the digimon. "Thank you for your help."

He then walks away at the direction of Montreal.

After a few minutes, the headache of Tactimon stops and he stands up. He tries orienting himself and pursuit the digimon but he finds no trace.

"...Gomenasai (I'm sorry) Farah...I couldn't stop him...Please come back safe." Says Tactimon.

* * *

AC: Things are going bad. If it manages to knock Tactimon on the ground: Who's put at Perfect level since he doesn't have one in the Xros Wars, the enemy is powerful.


	14. Arc 1 part 14

AC: I hope you like the next part.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 14: Baseball tournament: part 2**

* * *

**Baseball stadium: Day 13**

The team have puts lots of effort and they manage to be on the final. Even if they don't win this year, they'll bring up the silver trophy. It is way better than the bronze one and they'll bring honor to their school. They all prepare themselves for the final match of the year before the starts of their vacation.

The match started like it usually does. The Dinosaur Fury is preparing to throw the ball and tries to stop the other team from making point. Fumi did her best but during the first half of the game the Falcon has made 4 points with 2 homeruns while the Dragon Fury only makes 1 point. During the eight periods, Jacob did a double and François a simple. They also have 2 players who have been out, including Fumi who misses a good one because the other team catches the ball in midair. It was Viral turn and he looks at the pitcher and he prepares himself to hit the ball. The first pall passes and Viral didn't hit.

"Ball one!" Shouts the referee.

It is followed by 2 balls and 2 strikes. Only one more and it is a simple or an out.

The Pitchers throws the ball and Viral prepare himself to hit the ball. Viral concentrates and he did a homeruns by luck. They all run until they score 3 points.

"I did it! My first homerun!" Shouts Viral proudly.

"Good job!" Says all the team. They congratulate him and they prepare themselves.

During the final period, the other team makes one more point. The score is 4-5 and the advantage is for the Falcon.

It is then the turn of the Dragon Fury to prepare themselves and to make 2 points to win the match.

It was Fumi turns. She was to the home plate with her bat and she looks at the thrower and she waits for him. She then hits the ball and in the first try she does a double. She then smiles and she looks at the next one who's got 3 strikes and 2 balls and he's out.

Viral comes next and he never has the chance to hit the ball. He gets 4 balls and no strike and he runs to the first plate. Fumi is at the third one.

The next one is François but he also out by 3 strikes and 3 balls.

The last one was Jacob to hit the ball. Everyone watches the player preparing to hit the ball. Monodramon was encouraging him from his hiding spot and he's smiling and hoping that his partner will win.

Jacob misses the first one.

He also misses the second one. Viral takes his chance and he succeed in taking the second plate.

The third one was a ball.

The next was a ball since Jacob must moves backward.

The next was a ball because it was too high.

The last ball was about to be throw...Jacob knows he can't miss his chance. The thrower throws the ball and Jacob is ready. He hits the ball to the left place and he fails to do a homerun. Jacob runs only to the first plate since they only need 2 points to win. Viral reaches the third one and runs to the last one when the balls come back. Viral slides to touch the plate. Smokes rises and everyone wait for the arbiter to say something.

"SAFE!" He shouts.

Everyone who encourages the Dragon Fury team shouts in their victory. Everyone was happy to win the golden trophy this year. They will leave their mark. They take a few pictures, smiles at their friends, eat some victory pizza and they return to their hotel for the last night.

* * *

**Montreal night**

Susie and Farah were walking outside for shopping a little for their parent's souvenir. The others have their trophy as one. It was a calm and hot night with the moon shining in the sky when a loud sound is heard.

"What is that?" Asks Susie.

"Calm down...There is no digimon here." Says Farah.

"A...Are you sure?" Asks Susie.

"Of course...There is not that much data...Must be a small earthquake." Says Farah.

"I have found you!" Says a big voice.

"...Who...Who are you?" Asks Susie.

"I am Vajramon...One of the 12 Devas that now rule the digimon world."

Vajramon seems like the combination of a Minotaur with 2 arms and 4 foot like centaur. The color of his skin is black. He is 16 ft tall. He has golden lines on his skin over all his body. He has a long tail finish by blond fur. His head has 3 horns; 2 at the side of his head, over his ears and one at the top of his head. He has red eyes. He wears a red armor on his upper chest, his arms and bracelet for each foot. He has 2 longswords on his back. He is a digimon of perfect level.

"I am now going to take you Susie...You little bro cause us enough trouble like this!" Shouts Vajramon.

Farah and Susie runs from that big digimon but it pursuit them fast and they know they can't run from him so they try to hide behind the first thing they find and they wait.

"You cannot run from me...I have something that can wind you anywhere." Says Vajramon.

He turns at the direction where they are hiding.

They starts running at the direction of the stadium while Vajramon runs after them. They run at maximum speed but Vajramon gets closer way too fast. Suddenly, a truck smashes Vajramon and he falls on his side for a while before standing up. The 2 girls continue running away while Vajramon stands up.

Farah takes out her cellphone and call for François.

"-Hello.-" Says François.

"François...Big digimon after Susie...We're at the stadium!" She says.

"-!We're coming! But I might be late.-" François hangs up.

Vajramon runs at the stadium and he hits the side of the stadium while the 2 girls hide inside. Vajramon takes out his 2 swords and he swings them. He cuts the walls and he enters in the stadium and destroys anything in his way. The 2 girls run until they are out of breath and they fall on their knee exhausted.

Vajramon runs at their direction and they cannot run anymore. The big digimon pull on of his sword and he takes Susie in his hand.

"Let's me go!" She shouts.

"Sorry...What am I saying? You are our hostage of one of the 12 rulers of the digimon world puny human!" Shouts Vajramon.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Screams a voice.

Vajramon turns around and he sees Fumi with Kyubimon.

"**Card Slash! Double strength activates!**" Shouts Fumi.

Kyubimon charges at Vajramon who blocks without any problem the attack of Kyubimon.

"Hum...A perfect level...Dammit." Grunts Fumi when she analyses Vajramon.

"This one is big." Says Jacob when he arrives.

"Jacob now!" Says Monodramon.

"You're right about it." Says Jacob.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Monodramon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body.

The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Strikedramon!" Shouts Strikedramon.

"Even 2 Adult digimon cannot beat one perfect digimon!" Shouts Vajramon.

"We'll see about that!" Shouts Strikesdramon.

Vajramon suddenly jumps high in the air and he is at the top of the stadium. He then jumps again to the roof of the building.

"He's a coward!" Shouts Jacob.

The group runs outside and they see him waiting for them. He wanted to fight in the roof of a 30 floors building.

Strikedramon and Kyubimon jump and reach the top after a minute. Strikedramon sees what he is trying.

"**Strike Fang!**" Shouts Strikedramon. He breaks the object in the hands of Vajramon.

"You...You destroy it...You...You'll pay from your life." Says Vajramon. He throws Susie against a wall and she's knock out.

"**Onibidama!**" Shouts Kyubimon. Blue flame appears on her tail and charges at Vajramon who draws his second sword and blocks the flame with it.

"**Bao Jian!**" Shouts Vajramon. The blade throws an energy beam and he hits Kuybimon.

"Argh!" She shouts in pain.

The tamers are too low to see what's going on and they can climb there fast.

"Where's François?" Asks Farah.

"He was in the bathroom when you call and he shouts us to go here." Says Jacob.

"Oh!..." Says Farah. "And Viral?"

"He's waiting for him and joins us." Says Fumi. "I hope they are alright."

On the roof, Kyubimon just dodge an attack and counters again but her attack cannot pierce the armor, even with the effect of the double strength card.

"**Strike Fang!**" Shouts Strikedramon who charges at Vajramon. He causes all of the portions of its Metal Plate to burn red hot so that its whole body becomes a mass of flames and then rams at Vajramon neck.

"Argh! You...You little weakling...You can't win!" Shouts Vajramon. "I'll crush you!" He traps Strikedramon on his hand and he throws him against the ground and he crushes violently. Strikedramon rolls on the ground and he dodges the blade before it pierces him.

Kyubimon jumps to attack but the sword hits her by her side and she is thrown on the ground.

At the bottom, they cannot see what is going on and they are worried for their partners. Fumi looks at the D-power and press the buttons randomly. She never tries it before but she wonder now if something can help. Suddenly, an image appears and she can see what Kyubimon see with her eyes is.

"Hurry! Press the side button!" Shouts Fumi. "You can see what our digimon partner can see!"

"Understood." Says Jacob. He clicks on the button and the image appears. He then sees a Strikedramon eye that Kyubimon being hit by Vajramon. "This isn't good."

"I know...If only François and Guilmon arrive just in time." Says Farah.

"It will not change that much." Says Fumi.

On the roof, Susie wakes up and she looks in front of her. She sees Strikedramon and Kyubimon fighting Vajramon. She looks at it and she knows she cannot help them. She decides to go away before it takes her to the digimon world. She takes the emergency stairs and she starts climbing down the 30 floors, a big challenge for her.

Strikedramon dodges another blade attack before countering with a kick at Vajramon faces but he counters with a head strike at Strikedramon head and he crushes on the ground, near a free fall.

"Too close." Comments Strikedramon.

"**Kodengeky!**" Kyubimon charges at Vajramon and he charges at the unprotected side. Kyubimon does an electric headbutt and he hits Vajramon.

Vajramon grunts a furious sound and he takes Kyubimon and he throws her on the ground violently and he kicks Kyubimon who flies in the air and Kyubimon falls until she hits the ground. Fumi sees her. Kyubimon revert into Renamon.

"Renamon!" Shouts Fumi. She runs by the side of her partner and she shakes her. "Renamon! Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine..." Says quietly Renamon.

"I'm sorry." Says Fumi. "I couldn't help you." Says Fumi.

Jacob watches with his D-Power and he sees that Strikedramon is getting beaten by Vajramon. He sees him dodging a few blades and receiving a kick at his gut and he lands on the ground. He rolls on the ground and dodges the blade.

"Dammit! What's François is doing?" Shouts Jacob.

A crowd stars to get bigger when they hear the strange sound. When debris fall they take a safety distance and they wonder what's going on.

François, Guilmon and Viral run has fast as they can to help them. They pant in exhaustion and they are not sure if they will be there in time.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the part 14.


	15. Arc 1 part 15

AC: This is the next part. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 15: I won't give up on you**

* * *

**Montreal night: Near a big building**

Debris falls of the building and it lands near everyone. Jacob watches in his D-Power and he can see Strikedramon getting beaten and blood falling on the ground. He looks with worry and he is sweating of fear for his friend.

"Strikedramon...Hang in there." Says Jacob.

Jacob sees Strikedramon giving an attack at Vajramon and hears him shout in pain and fury.

"I'm here!" Shouts François arriving close to them. "What's going on?" He sees Renamon and he knows something wrong is happening.

Guilmon was with François and Viral was just behind him running.

"Renamon has been defeat." Says Fumi.

Renamon was unconscious on the ground. The crowd wasn't giving attention to her and Renamon at least but more to the danger over them.

"I have to fight!" Shouts Guilmon.

"Guilmon...Alright." Says François. Deep inside him...François feels this fight is going to end wrong. Growmon is a strong adult digimon but..."Who's the enemy?" Asks François.

"Vajramon...Perfect level." Says Fumi.

Farah nods quietly.

"Let's do this." Says Guilmon.

(Digimon tamers: Zone digital theme)

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Guilmon Shinka!"

François open his pocket where he puts his card and looks at his friend...His heart tells him something.

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body.

François takes the card he needs and he raises it in the air. He uses his little finger to turn the D-Power and moves it close to him. In his heart...He feels like it's the last fight Growmon will give.

Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Growmon!" Shouts Growmon.

"**Card slashes!**" François put a card in the reader of the D-Power. "**Data wings activates!**"

White wings appears on the back of Growmon has he runs. He jumps in the air when a last explosion occurs and something falls from the sky. It was purple and cover with red. Jacob recognises him.

"MONODRAMON!" Screams Jacob.

He runs at him and he catches him with his arms. He puts him against his chest. Monodramon looks at him weakly with his eyes half closes. He moves his mouth. Jacob moves his ears closer and listens. Jacob eyes suddenly went open by surprise.

"François! Vajramon has a blind spot to his left! Monodramon cuts the left eyes!" Shouts Jacob.

"But it's too late." Says François. _How can I warn him that the left eyes of Vajramon aren't seeing anything? _Thinks François.

_He can't see to the left? _Asks Growmon voice François head.

_How? Not important...Yes. He can't see to his left! _Answers François.

_Alright! _Says Growmon.

Growmon flies until he reaches the roof and he lands near Vajramon.

"You want to fight me too?" Asks Vajramon.

Growmon charges at Vajramon and he prepares his attack. Growmon moves to the left of Vajramon body and he can't see Growmon.

"**Plasma Blade!**" Shouts Growmon.

He slashes the flank of Vajramon and he shouts in pain. Blood comes out of his injured flank.

"You'll die!" Shouts Vajramon.

He takes his 2 blades and he slashes the body of Growmon with one blade. The other one pierces his chest and it gets out of the other side.

(Theme end)

"ARGH!" Screams Growmon in pain. Bloods came out of his injuries and also from his mouth.

Down of the building, François hearts crushes inside his body.

"G...Growmon..." Say François quietly.

Everything disappears from his sigh.

* * *

**Unknown place**

He is now in another dimension. He sees around him different kind of clocks around him making the sound tic...tac...

He searches around him and he sees nothing for a while until he sees in front of him Growmon.

"François." Says Growmon without moving his mouth.

François sees that Growmon body starts to disintegrate.

"Grow...mon." Says François quietly.

A small light appears out of the chest of François. The light was moving at the direction of Growmon. A red light appears out of Growmon chest and moves to the while light of François and they fuse at the middle.

"Our...Bond...Is strong." Says Growmon.

"Bond?" Says François.

"I think you already know it...But...I have to tell it to you...I'm dying. My heart has been pierce...I will die soon." Says Growmon.

"I know...My heart warns me...Are you alright? Is it painful?" Asks François worried.

"It's very painful...I'm suffering a lot...But...I'm glad I can talk to you before I'll die." Says Growmon.

"...*Sniff* I...I don't want to lose you...I'll safe you...I promise...There must be a way." Says François sadly.

"...I...I do not want to die." Says Growmon. Tears appear at the side of his eyes. "I don't want to leave you. I...I...want to be with you forever."

The clock sound becomes slower.

"Me too...I...I don't know...What I can do...With-...Without you?" Says François.

"You are not alone...You have friend by your side now...I...I'm going to miss you." Says Growmon.

Growmon body is left half is disintegrate.

"Where are we?" Asks François.

"I...do not know...But when the clock...Stop...I...will die." Says Growmon.

The clock sound is even slower...It now make a sound every 4 seconds.

François raises his hand like he is trying to reach and save him. Growmon does the same and he raises his claw too.

"How cute! You show your pitiful friendship." Says a cruel voice.

They turn around and they see a strange entity looking at them with a strange and devious smile. His body is surrounded with fractal code to maintain his body together. François eyes went smaller and he breathing in fear.

_It's the subconscious of my nightmare! _Says François in his head.

Growmon hears what François is thinking.

"What...are you?" Asks Growmon.

"It is not for you to know...I just lose control and opens my mouth...We will see again one day...I hope you can save Growmon. It will be bad for the game to end." Says the strange entity before disappearing.

...

"I will save you." Says François.

"It's too late." Says Growmon sadly.

"No...It's not too late...I'll save you! I WILL SAVE YOU GROWMON!" Screams François.

He starts flying at the direction of his friend who still disappearing into small data.

* * *

**Bottom of the building**

Farah was close to François who didn't react at anything. A sound is made and they see Susie walking at their direction completely exhausted and breathing strongly.

"Susie!" Shouts Farah running at her direction. "You escape him! Are you ok?"

"Yeah...Just...Get down...30 floors...By stairs...Should...train more..." She says exhausted. She breathes strongly. She then sees Monodramon and Renamon injured. "Oh no...It's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Says Farah. "Growmon is fighting him right now...But François is strange."

They look at François whose acting like he isn't there. Someone pass in front of their vision and when they look again François is gone.

"Where is he?" Shouts Farah.

"He's gone." Says Fumi.

"That's impossible...Where can he be?" Asks Susie.

They look around but François isn't anywhere.

* * *

**Top of the building**

"GRAAAWWW!" Screams in pain Growmon.

"Come on! Die! Die! Die!" Screams Vajramon.

Growmon cannot maintain his body anymore and starts to fragment into data. The floor is full of blood.

"Ahhhh...Ahhh." Whines weakly Growmon.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Screams François near them.

"WHAT?! How did you come here?" Shouts Vajramon.

"NO MATTER! I'LL SAVE HIM!" Screams François.

"He is dead!" Says Vajramon. He twisted his blade in the body of Growmon.

"Argh...A..." Whines weakly Growmon.

"...Y-O-U...W-I-L-L...D-I-E!" Screams slowly François. "I'll save you Growmon...I promise!"

* * *

**Bottom of the building**

Viral looks around and tries finding François when his head is suddenly painful.

"Argh! Now?...Why?...It's worse than...be...fo...r..." Viral suffer too much to scream or to talk. Farah sees him suffering and she runs closer to him.

"Are you alright?" Asks Farah.

"..." Viral can't say anything and suddenly, his head starts shining.

Farah was too busy worrying and trying to help him to notice the red beams of light flying in the air and reaching the roof of the building where Growmon and Vajramon are fighting.

* * *

**Roof of the building**

Beams of light appear and they fly at the direction of François. The beams are turning in the air. François raises his D-Power and the beams enter in the D-Power.

"GROWMON! BY THE POWER OF THE MATRIX EVOLVE!" Screams François words he does not understand.

M-A-T-R-I-X E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

The D-Power of François throws an energy wave. A fragment of a stone floats in the air and enters in Growmon body.

(Digimon Tamers Evo theme.)

"Growmon...Shinka!" Shouts Growmon.

The triangle on the shout of Growmon starts shining. He raises his left arm and turn into metal. An axe appears at the end of his left arm followed by fingers. It then happens on his other arms. Armor made of chrome digizoid appears at his upper chest of red and silver color. The biohazard appears at the middle of the armor at his chest. His belly is smaller than his previous form. Two vernier attached to both of its shoulders appear with a long metal whip or something close on his back. He then makes a mask appearing on his face of the red color.

"Shinka! MegaloGrowmon!" Shouts MegaloGrowmon.

MegaloGrowmon looks at Vajramon who takes a back step and he shakes a little in fear.

"Im...Impossible...You can't evolve...The evolution stone is gone..." He looks around. He then sees François...More like his eyes. "...B...Biohazard eye and...The eye..."

On François left eyes, it was black with a red line has a pupil while on the other one, the biohazard symbol like the one MegaloGrowmon has.

"BEAT HIM!" Screams François.

MegaloGrowmon runs at the direction of Vajramon but he attacks with his blade. MegaloGrowmon blocks all of the attack with his axes and he cannot attack for now, but Vajramon cannot hit him.

"How...How can you evolve? With a human too...They are always in our way...HUMANS ARE ALWAYS IN OUR WAY! HOW CAN THEY BE? THEY ARE WEAK!" Screams Vajramon with fury and fear.

"That's because you underestimate the power of the humans that you can't win!" Replies François. "The power of our bonds will prevail over your strength!"

"That is stupid! Bond doesn't give strength!" Shouts Vajramon.

"**Card slashes!**" François put a card in the reader of the D-Power. "**Dash Activate!**"

MegaloGrowmon runs fast and he is suddenly behind Vajramon and he slashes his flank.

"AARRGGHH!" Screams Vajramon in pain.

"FINISH HIM!" Orders François.

MegaloGrowmon takes Vajramon and he throws him in the air.

"**ATOMIC BLASTER!**" Screams MegaloGrowmon and François.

MegaloGrowmon fires an attack from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys Vajramon on the atomic level. The beam hits Vajramon violently and he screams in pain.

"ARGH! IMPOSSIBLE! I LOSE TO A HUMAN AND A DIGIMON! I DON'T...UNDERSTAND! HOW? HOW? I'M...A GOD...YOU CAN'T...KILL ONE OF THE 12 DIGIMON GOD!" Screams Vajramon.

"YOU ARE NOT A GOD IN OUR WORLD! THAT WHO PRETENDS TO BE GOD ARE NOT REAL GOD!" replies François.

He then starts to fall into data and he explodes. Only data is floating in the air.

(Theme end)

"What do I do?" Asks MegaloGrowmon.

François looks at the floating data. He can fell the fear in the data. Vajramon is still conscious.

"Let him go...Maybe in the next life...He will understand." Says François.

The data disappears and he feels that the data of Vajramon is relieved of his fate.

_...What is your bond? _It was a question François cannot say to Vajramon as he already disappears.

"We have to go." Says François.

He climbs on the arm of MegaloGrowmon and he flies away of the scene before reverting into Guilmon.

* * *

**The next day in the bus**

Everyone is in the bus, Susie is more depress than usual because of what happen.

"Wait...Guilmon evolve into a perfect digimon." Says Farah.

"Yes...He almost die but he is alright...I'm so relieved." Answers François patting Guilmon head when no one was watching.

"But...We will meet Vajramon again...Right?" Asks Fumi.

"Yes...I...spare him." Says François.

"You...Your an idiot...He'll be back and take his revenge!" Shouts Fumi.

The others student in the bus look at her.

"It's nothing." Says Fumi a little in shame of her mistake.

"I'm sorry." Says Susie.

"What?" Asks Farah.

"It's...because of me...That Renamon and Monodramon are very injured. It's also because of me that Guilmon almost die." Says Susie.

"It's alright." Says Jacob. "You were in danger and we try to save you. Monodramon and Renamon will heal."

"Alright..." Says Susie looking on the ground.

Guilmon looks at her with a smile.

"I'm fine...You do not have to worry for me. I'm alright." Says Guilmon. "I'm happy I was able to protect you...That's why I fight...Because I like you...Also...Friends protect and help other friends right?" Asks Guilmon.

Everyone nods with a smile, even Susie.

"Thank you...If we want to end this...We have to go to the digimon world." Says Susie.

"We have to find a way...Then we will go together." Says Farah.

"We have to end the problem and not waiting it to come." Says Jacob.

"For now...Let's rest." Says François.

The bus continued to Polar city and they return home.

* * *

AC: I hope you like this part.

Next part: Under the rain.


	16. Arc 1 part 16

AC: A short chapter that will be a transition for the next part. Next one is the end of the first arc.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 16: Under the rain**

* * *

**Jacob home**

Outside...It was a raining day. It was 2 day after they return home and Monodramon was feeling better after the big fight. It was the night and Monodramon and Jacob were watching the movie the matrix reloaded. They both eat pop-corn while watching the movie.

"I like it so much." Says Monodramon with a smile.

"You earn it after all what you have done." Says Jacob.

"I never get bore of those movies." Says Monodramon.

"Me...A little...After watching it 10 times it's getting boring." Says Jacob.

"...Yeah...But what do we do after?" Asks Monodramon.

"I think we should really think of a way to go to the digimon world...If they are 12...We have 11 more to fight." Says Jacob.

"Yeah...No one is waiting for you here anyway." Says Monodramon.

"Yeah...Those bastards won't notice I'm gone." Says Jacob.

* * *

**Susie chamber**

Susie was alone in her chamber and she takes out one of the pictures she has of her little brother before he disappears one year ago. He was 5 years at the time and he was an optimist child who wants to help everyone. She looks at it. Her young brother...It's been one year...Everyone think he is dead...But she knows in her that he is alive. She has receive the confirmation by Kuwagamon. Even if he tries to kidnap her...Even when her brother save him...He did this because he was afraid...That Kuwagamon was afraid of those who send him...Was it the 12? She do not know but she knows what to do now.

"Hang in here...I'm coming to find you...I promise...Now that I know you are alive...I'll bring you home." Says Susie.

She then puts the picture down and she decides to sleep.

* * *

**Fumi chamber**

Fumi was in her chamber with Renamon who has bandage over her chest.

"Are you feeling better?" Asks Fumi.

"Yes...Thank you for watching me." Says Renamon. "So...You really intend to go to the digimon world."

"Yes...We have to rescue Benjamin...Susie will do anything to go there and I can't leave her alone...Also...They will continue to come here...Who knows how much longer we can fight without getting someone kill or discovering your existence...Guilmon almost die once again if he hasn't evolve into MegaloGrowmon. It can be really bad if they see the digimon in our world too." Says Fumi.

"You are right...But I do not know how we can go to the digital world...Unless we force a digimon to bring us there." Says Renamon.

"Hum...I'll think about it." Says Fumi.

* * *

**François chamber**

Guilmon was looking outside and he sees the rain falling over the window. It was something simple but the sound it made was a little attractive. The sound was calm and can guide anyone to sleep if they try. François finishes reading his book and he puts it on the table. He looks outside once more and he thinks about Vajramon. Even if he tries to kill Guilmon, he hopes he will the answers in the next life and repent himself. He wishes he can repent. Guilmon walks closer to the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Asks Guilmon.

"...Vajramon...I...When we let him live and a chance to repent...Was it...the good decision?" Asks François.

"I do not know...But we always let them be able to reincarnate." Says Guilmon. "He says he'll search for the signification of the bond. I wish he'll understand."

"I wish too...Maybe...He will be a good one next time." Says François. "I...I really wish too. It's time to sleep...It's getting late."

"Alright." Says Guilmon.

Guilmon and François climb on the bed and Guilmon sleeps next to François. He rests his head on a pillow and François did the same.

"Good night." They both say.

François closes his eyes...But he will not find peace in his dream.

* * *

**Outside: The Park**

Tactimon walks in the park and put his back against the tree. The rain passes over his armor and it falls on the ground. He was completely wet. He starts sneezing because of the rain.

"I'm completely wet." Says Tactimon. "At least Farah is alright in her house...I guess she'll come when it is a better day...It's been raining for 2 days now *Atchoum*."

"Tactimon!" Says Farah voice happily.

"Hum...Nani? (What?)...What are you doing here?" Asks Tactimon when he sees Farah walking at his direction of a coat and an umbrella.

"I'm coming to visit you...It's still going to rain for 2 more days and I decide to meet you." Says Farah with a smile.

"Demo (But)...It's raining and you may get *Atchoum* ...sick like me." Says Tactimon. He was also glad that she is alright. The digimon he meets and attack in his head could have hurt her.

"I've say that I'll talk to you and I decide to visit you." Says Farah.

"Come here." Says Tactimon.

He raises his cape and Farah sits next to him. Tactimon makes sure his cape cover Farah so the rain won't fall on her. Farah then counts what happen during the visit at the city of Montreal and the baseball tournament. Tactimon listens to her carefully when she explains what the baseball game is. He then smiles at her when she explains that their team win the tournament. He interrupts her a few times by accident because of his sneezing but that didn't bother Farah.

"Are you alright?" Asks Tactimon when she finishes explaining.

"What do you mean?" Asks Farah.

"Weren't a...digimon come attacking you?" Asks Tactimon a little nervously.

"Hum...Vajramon. He tries to kidnap Susie but the team manage to stop him." Says Farah.

"What happen? I...I've try to stop him but *Atchoum* he uses a device to enter in my head and find out your location...It's my fault he finds you." Says Tactimon.

"He would have attack us anyway when we have return Tactimon." Says Farah.

"I know...Demo...I could have try to stop him...But...I couldn't...I just *Atchoum* let him go because of the pain...I'm useless...I couldn't protect you and even...I can't protect you." Says Tactimon.

"It's alright." Says Farah. "What happen exactly?"

Tactimon then explains the encounter with Vajramon and what happen.

"His object reads my mind and *Atchoum* in a very painful way...They might use it again." Says Tactimon.

"It's sure...Tactimon...We will soon go to the digimon world." Says Farah.

"Nani! You can't go there...It's dangerous to go there as long has the 12 gods are present. You may have escape Vajramon but-" Tactimons was cut.

"We haven't escaped him." Says Farah. "He says he was a god but he loses the fight."

Tactimon is silent when he hears this.

Farah then continues. "Strikedramon and Kyubimon weren't strong enough to save her. Growmon attacks Vajramon in a fight...François tells me that he almost dies and he was suddenly...somewhere else. François has lost connection with the real world. He sees clocks around him and he speaks with Growmon. After this, he was at the top of the building and Growmon evolves into MegaloGrowmon and he defeats Vajramon...He decides to let his data float away. He spares him...I agree with his decision. I'm not sure it's the right one...But I think it's the one Vajramon deserves."

"I have no comment on his decision." Says Tactimon. "I can tell you that except this little meeting with Vajramon...Nothing much happen to me. It was calm."

"I understand...It's not the best night we have but I like the sound of the rain." Says Farah.

The stops talking and the listen to the rain, Tactimon sneeze a few times.

"I hate being sick." Complains Tactimon.

"I know." Says Farah with a smile.

They continue to watch the rain.

"I think it is time for you to return home. *Atchoum* It's best that you don't stay outside for too long." Says Tactimon.

"You're right...See you next time my friend!" She says with a smile.

"Good-Bye." Says Tactimon with a joyful tone.

Farah then walks away.

"Nothing like her to bring sun in my heart." Says Tactimon. He then sneezes 3 times and he tries to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown place...Unknown time**

A young boy of 3 years gets out of a room and he starts running through a long a dark corridor without any light. He runs with a panicked face and he is also crying of fear. He has seen something he shouldn't ever have seen. He runs away from the dark presence behind him. The dark presence walks calmly...A calm, unnatural, cold...And evil voice.

"YoU cAn StOp WaLkInG aWaY." Says the horrible voice. For him...The child was walking.

The child runs and runs until he hits a door. He tries to open it but it won't. He tremble in fear and keeps trying to open it, but the door wants him to be trap with the dark presence.

"GoT yOu!" Says the voice at his ear.

The kid turns around and he sees the dark presence looking at him with his demonic red eyes. He has fractal code around his body that appears to be broken.

"Be NiCe AnD lEt Me HeAl In YoU." Says the presence.

Dark hands appear and force the mouth of the kid to be open. The kid fights with all his strength but it is useless. No one will help him, no one. He is alone with that thing. When the mouth is fully open, the dark presence moves his dark mass and he enters in the mouth of the kid. Tears of pain appear at the corner of the kid eyes has the dark presence enters in his body and he falls on the ground. One last word his hear: **Eraser**

* * *

**François chamber**

François brutally wakes up and is cover in sweat. When he opens his eyes, they both have the biohazard symbol. He closes it and opens it again and his eyes were normal. He is still sweating and breathing strongly. He looks at his digimon partner and the orange dinosaur is still sleeping. François stands up and he looks outside the window and he watches the rain falling.

"That dream...It's been so long since I haven't it...It's back...That nightmare is back...I remember that this nightmare end...When I completely forgot about it...But when I was in the clock...thing place...The nightmare came back." Says François. "I...I don't have to worry about it...Guilmon is here."

He walks closer to Guilmon and he sees that he has move on his sleep. Guilmon continues moving and he sees to search where his human friend is right now. François waits for a while and return to bed when he has space to do it. He pats Guilmon head for a while and the digimon calm down. François takes Guilmon and hugs him...Like he did when he was young...Hunter by that nightmare.

* * *

AC: A short part, but the next one will be longer. I've write everything in this chapter.

You've notice that François hasn't talk about the reason he was immobilize and in the clock place and the strange meeting too.

Next: A new tamer.


	17. Arc 1 part 17

AC: Here's the final part of the Arc 1.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruder of Polar city**

**Part 17: A new tamer**

* * *

**Late afternoon: Bowling alley**

François Jacob, Fumi and Susie were playing bowling for a while. They were in the middle of the game. They decide, for fun, to divide the team into 2 teams: The girl and the boy. François and Jacob were very nervous when they look at the score. The girls were totally kicking their ass with metal and very hard boots for maximal pain. They try to do their best but they were beating them. Fumi was taking the challenge completely seriously and sees wanting to show the girl superiority to them compare to Susie who is throwing the ball and sees more focus on the thought of her brother than humiliating boys. After the last round...Fumi makes a perfect score and Susie 280. Jacob makes 157 and François makes 104. Yup. The boys were thrown into lava and melt in it.

"I can't believe you beat us this easily." Says Jacob.

"That's because you can't outmatch the true power of the girls." Says Fumi.

"We were just playing for fun." Says François.

"Better luck next time." Says Fumi showing her tongue.

"Anyway...How are Monodramon and Renamon?" Asks François.

"Monodramon is getting better but they are still not ready to fight." Says Jacob.

"Me too...She still needs to rest for a while." Says Fumi.

They all nod.

"Another round?" Asks Fumi.

"I think...I need to go home." Says François. "I can't let Guilmon alone for too long."

"I think it's soon time for Monodramon to eat." Says Jacob.

After their excuse they run away.

"Coward." Smirks Fumi.

* * *

**Park**

Farah was talking with Tactimon for a while. He is now feeling better after getting sick and he is now happy to be healthy. They were talking about everything and nothing for a while. Farah was sitting in front of him for a while before she talks a little more seriously with him.

"Tactimon...You say last time that you may have an idea to go to the digimon world...What is it? Everyone is thinking of a way to go there." Says Farah.

"...Alright...I supposed that you can use...data transportation to go to the digimon world. After all...We are made of data. The world we came from is a world of data that can give any information you want." Says Tactimon.

"In another world...A computer...But those digimon that come here doesn't use computer or any data transportation we know." Says Farah.

"There must be another way to do this and I do not know how...But I can tell that there's a lot of data floating in the air." Says Tactimon.

"You sure know a lot." Says Farah.

"Yeah...But...Why do you want to know that?" Asks Tactimon.

"I intend to go there...And help Susie rescuing her brother." Says Farah. "If we are going...Will you come with us?"

"...Gomenasai...I do not want to return there...Because...I...Never mind the reason." Says Tactimon.

"Alright...So will you watch our world when we are absent?" Asks Farah.

"Of course...But be careful please." Says Tactimon. "I do not want anything bad to happen to you."

"I will be careful I promise." Says Farah. "It's getting late...I have to return home for the night."

"Good-night." Says Tactimon.

"Good-night." Says Farah.

Farah then walks at the direction of her home.

* * *

**Night: Middle of a street**

Something suddenly appears in the middle of the street. It stands up and the car and trucks suddenly break.

"Hum...Impudent human...How did they even manage to beat one of the gods...I guess Vajramon was weak after all...Compare to me." Says the digimon.

It was Indaramon. He is another one of the digimon god. He has purple skin. He has the form of a horse that walks on his 2 feet. He wears gold chest armor. He has 2 big arms without finger cover with gold metal. He also has red bandage on his front arms. He has a big golden shell on his back. He has a red horn on his forehead and white air on his head.

"I shall bring that girl myself." Says Indaramon.

He then starts to walk around and he walks over some car and almost squishes some person. He walks all mighty and doesn't care about anything around them. He continues that way.

Farah sees him walking around and she tries to get out her cellphone to call François but sadly, her batteries are dead.

"Dammit...I needed you right now!" Shouts Farah.

She thinks of something for a while but she knows she cannot find Tactimon in time. She must draw his attention so he won't kill anyone...And it seems he wants to kill someone now.

"Hey! You fatty horse!" Screams Farah.

That got his attention.

"What did you call me?!" Shouts Indaramon.

"You hear me well!" Shouts Farah. "I've say that you are A FATTY HORSE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screams Indaramon.

Indaramon runs after Farah who runs away when she passes a telephonic cabin.

"F*** I forgot the telephonic cabin!" Shouts Farah.

She continues running for a while and she is getting exhausted. After a moment, she can't run anymore and she turns around.

"You won't escape me." Says Indaramon. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Dammit!" Shouts Farah.

Indaramon raises his arm and he was about to drop when then a black shadow passing over her when the arm crushes the place she was.

Indaramon raises his arm and he looks on the ground with a smile.

"What?!" Shouts Indaramon. He does not see her body.

On the roof of a building, Farah was on big hands and she looks in the air. She sees yellow eyes looking at him.

"Tactimon...You came to save me!" Says Farah hugging his finger.

"Of course. I promise." Says Tactimon. He is glad to have come in time. "But what were you thinking?"

"There's no time. We have to stop him." Says Farah.

"...Alright...I'll fight him." Says Tactimon. "Stay here."

"Alright...Go and kick his ass." Says Farah with a smile.

Tactimon jumps from the roof and he lands behind Indaramon.

"Stop right there! I am here to stop you!" Shouts Tactimon.

Indaramon turns around and he sees Tactimon.

"Who dares- Wait...You are Tactimon...Experience #12." Says Indaramon.

Tactimon eyes went bigger from the fear and the surprise. He knows who he is.

"When I'll capture Susie...I'll bring you to the digimon world and he will complete the experience on you." Says Indaramon.

Farah looks at this and she hears what he says to her friend.

Indaramon charges at Tactimon and the battle starts. Tactimon blocks all the attack with his sword but Indaramon is stronger than Tactimon and he receives a powerful blow at his chest and he lands far away on his back.

Farah knows that the sword of Tactimon is weaker since it is seal in the scabbard. She knows that a part of his strength is block. Indaramon is also stronger than Tactimon and he is slowly and surely losing the fight by himself.

Farah wants to help Tactimon but she doesn't know what to do. She tries to think of a way but she has nothing.

"Tactimon...Please...You can win!...You have to win!" Shouts Farah.

Tactimon hears her and for an instant...Both Farah and Tactimon feels the connection between them, a link that creates the relationship between a tamers and his partner. Tactimon tries to cut it but it is made and it is strong. He didn't want that to happen and it happens.

_No...I've put you in danger. _Thinks Tactimon.

He then uses his blade to block the attack of Indaramon with his 2 hands and he tries to resist the pressure. He is losing strength and he falls on his knee.

On the left hand of Farah, she sees something shining on her hand. The light fades away and she has a black D-Power in her hands.

"I'm...a tamer." Says Farah.

She opens her pocket and she takes out a card. She has it on her in case that maybe...maybe Tactimon accepts to be her partner one day...And she knows it will happen. It just happen right now.

(Digimon tamers: Slash theme)

"**Card Slash! Double Strength activates!**" Shouts Farah.

Tactimon strength increases in his body and he starts lifting Indaramon.

"WHAT?!" Shouts Indaramon.

Tactimon raises Indaramon in the air and he throws him on the ground with a loud boum by the impact. Tactimon looks at Farah and he knows she has a D-Power.

_No! I can't happen! I was cautious about it! _Thinks Tactimon desperately.

He isn't furious about this but he isn't happy too for a strange reason.

He receives a blow at his stomach and he flies against an abandon building.

"Urgh...Focus Tactimon...Remember your training." He whispered. He has stopped focusing on his enemy. He takes his blade and he prepares to fight him. He charges at Indaramon and the blade collide with the metallic arms and sounds occur when the weapons collide. Tactimon tries to pass his enemy guard but his enemy blocks all his attack with his 2 hands.

François and Guilmon arrive at the battle scene and they look at it.

"Guilmon...Those 2 digimons are fighting." Says François.

"Look...Those marks on the black digimon." Says Guilmon.

François sees the red line of a card slash that boost the strength.

"He has a partner...Guilmon...Let's help him." Says François.

"Right!" Replies Guilmon.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Guilmon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Growmon!" Shouts Growmon.

M-A-T-R-I-X E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

The D-Power of François throws an energy wave. A fragment of a stone floats in the air and enters in Growmon body.

"Growmon...Shinka!" Shouts Growmon.

The triangle on the shout of Growmon starts shining. He raises his left arm and turn into metal. An axe appears at the end of his left arm followed by fingers. It then happens on his other arms. Armor made of chrome digizoid appears at his upper chest of red and silver color. The biohazard appears at the middle of the armor at his chest. His belly is smaller than his previous form. Two vernier attached to both of its shoulders appear with a long metal whip or something close on his back. He then makes a mask appearing on his face of the red color.

"Shinka! MegaloGrowmon!" Shouts MegaloGrowmon.

MegaloGrowmon runs in the fight and he appears behind Indaramon. He raises his axe and he attacks him but Indaramon blocks it. Tactimon takes his chance and he strikes at the back of the enemy. Indaramon jumps in the air and dodges it.

"Who's your partner?" Asks MegaloGrowmon.

"Well...Technically...Farah." Says Tactimon.

MegaloGrowmon attacks with his chest gun and Indaramon dodges it to the left. Tactimon puts his sword on the ground.

"**Kishintotsu!**" Shouts Tactimon. He tries to thrust Indaramon but he jumps to the left.

"You think you can win?" Asks Indaramon. "I am stronger than this idiot Vajramon."

Indaramon moves to the side.

"**Adhomukha!**" Shouts Indaramon.

His lung becomes bigger and bigger by accumulating air in his Bǎo Bèi. He then creates a powerful sonic wave and he hits both Tactimon and MegaloGrowmon. They fall against wall. Indaramon runs at MegaloGrowmon and he starts beating him. He punches the stomach of MegaloGrowmon violently and he shouts in pain.

Tactimon quickly stands up and he smashes the back of Indaramon. Indaramon turns at him and he gives a powerful blow at the head of Tactimon and he follows up with one at his stomach.

"URGH!" Shouts Tactimon.

Tactimon rolls to the left and dodges the next attack and MegaloGrowmon uses his axe to cut Indaramon but he dodges the blow.

Farah is still on the roof and she looks at François. She then looks at her special card and she knows what to do. She gives sigh to François. She gives really big one and François sees her. She takes out a card but François can't see it. François takes out his D-Power and he zooms on her and he sees that she is holding a card and a D-Power. He has check all function of his D-Power and he gives it to Fumi and Jacob.

François nods. She has a plan and he knows that she has the card Unseal sword.

"**Card Slash! Double strength power activates!**" Shouts François. "MegaloGrowmon! Throws him in the air."

MegaloGrowmon hears his partner and he runs at the direction of the enemy. He blocks his attack and he traps the arm of Indaramon. He then starts spinning around at fast speed and Indaramon can't escape him. MegaloGrowmon then releases him and he flies in the air.

"**Card Slash! Unseal Sword activates!**" Shouts Farah. She puts the rare card in the D-Power.

The chains' covering the sword of Tactimon disappears and Tactimon sees it. He jumps in the air and he is just under Indaramon. He draws his sword. The sword has the color pure black and only made of energy. He then slashes with his blade and a dark line follows. He cuts Indaramon in 2 by the middle. Bloods appear and he is but in a pieces.

"ARGH! YOU...YOU EXPER-" Indaramon was cut when Tactimon cuts his neck and he stops him speaking. Indaramon then disappears into small data.

(Theme end)

...

Tactimon then jumps on the roof and he lands next to Farah.

"You were fantastic Tactimon!" Shouts Farah with a smile.

"Yeah...But...Farah...Well...How should I say it?...Well...Can you...Give back the D-Power." Says Tactimon.

"What?! No way!" Replies Farah.

"NANI!? But...Why?" Asks Tactimon surprise.

"Because you want to be with me...it's clear...If you didn't...The D-Power wouldn't have appeared." Says Farah.

"Demo...I'm...I'm dangerous. I...Eventually, I'll hurt you." Says Tactimon.

"You...I'm sure not and-" Farah stops talking. She sees MegaloGrowmon and François giving them a sign to meet elsewhere. "We have to go elsewhere before continuing talking."

"...Alright." Says Tactimon. He sighs...He knows she won't change her mind and it is useless to insist. He just hopes...That he will not do anything bad to her.

He takes her on his hand and he jumps roof to roof and he disappears with her.

* * *

**The park**

MegaloGrowmon returns into his child form; Guilmon and François are waiting for Farah and her partner. They then appear and Tactimon puts Farah on the ground. He then sits on the ground.

"This is your partner?" Asks François. "The one you've been talking about for a while."

"Yes. He's Tactimon. I'm officially his partner now." Says Farah, showing her D-Power.

"Hi Tactimon." Says Guilmon with a smile.

"Konnichiwa Guilmon." Says Tactimon.

"Kon...ichi...wa?" Asks Guilmon.

"I say Hello Guilmon." Says Tactimon.

"It's nice to meet you Tactimon." Says François.

"Me too." Says Tactimon.

"I never thought you will have found your partner this soon." Says François.

"Me too...I think he really wants to be with me but he hesitates a lot." Says Farah.

"...True but I can be dangerous...I can hurt her with my curse." Says Tactimon.

"I know he won't." Says Farah.

"A curse?" Asks François.

"Yeah." Says Tactimon. "I do not want to explain it."

"Aright...Welcome aboard!" Says François.

"Yeah...You are another friend." Says Guilmon.

"Euh...Yeah." Says Tactimon not totally sure about it.

"How did you know we need help?" Asks Farah.

"You were on TV. It was record by the news." Says François.

"Then the world might know about this." Says Farah.

After this, they talk for a while and they all walk to their home.

* * *

AC: I hope you like it.

Next Arc: Falls of the Digital Gods.


	18. Arc 2 Part 1

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 2: Falls of the digital god**

**Part 1: Entering another world**

* * *

**Jacob home**

Jacob and Monodramon were preparing themselves for something special. Monodramon is healed from all his injury and he is ready for actions. Jacob pack up his stuck. He also has packed the stuck for Monodramon and they are ready to go into another world. The group has decided to meet at the park before starting the operation.

"So...How come Susie find out how to go to the digimon world?" Asks Monodramon.

"She finds out when she was careful." Says Jacob. "Looks like those gods aren't that smart."

* * *

**3 hours ago: The Park**

Susie has decided to walk to the Park. She becomes a little more obsess about saving her brother when the first god comes. She is now afraid for his safety. Her brother is alone in the digimon world...At least...Not completely since he fights the enemy but that is exactly what worries her. He is only 6 years old now. She wonders what he looks like now...She wonders if he remembers her too. She closes her eyes and she sighs strongly. She looks on the ground and she sees something shining. She looks at it and she recognises a necklace. It wasn't any necklace...It was one she gives to him...It was a lucky necklace...It was a silver necklace with bronze chain on it. She walks closer to take it when she grows suspicious.

"This is way too suspicious and obvious." Says Susie. "Do they think I'm dump?"

She knows it has almost no chance it was there before since she hasn't see anything. They want to trap her...But she also knows she can't go away or maybe an innocent kid will be trap. She takes out her phone and she calls Fumi and Farah who call the others.

* * *

**Present: François house**

François has finished packing his stuff for his journey to the digimon world...If the necklace is indeed a trap. He then takes something he wanted for a while. He commands it in the internet for a lower prize and he receives a goggle special digimon game edition. Since it is also a card game; the Japan sells special stuff like goggle. The goggle was the red color which matches with Guilmon. He also has some insignia on it to give a cool design. He feels more like a tamer with them. He puts it on his forehead and he let it go to fast and it smashes his forehead.

"Ouch...Should be more careful." Whines François.

"You're ok?" Asks Guilmon.

"Yeah...It's time to go." Says François.

"What about your parents?" Asks Guilmon.

"I'm sure there will be no trouble...Besides...I've left a note saying I'll be absent for a couples of day...I'm sure it won't be too long. In the game, time in the digimon world is faster than the real world. So once we are there...Time will be slower in the human world."

"Hum...If you think so." Says Guilmon not understanding everything.

He takes his bag and Guilmon too and they walk out of the window. They start to enter in a big adventure.

* * *

**The park**

Farah and Susie has switch place when she arrived. Susie prepares herself since she wants to come. After a while, Jacob and Monodramon arrived.

Tactimon also comes and he sits near them and he watches what's going on. Since Farah decides to go to the digimon world...And he is her partner...He has to go with her. Fumi and Renamon arrived next with their bag and they are ready to go there.

François then joins the group with Guilmon and Viral who decides to tag along.

"Why are you coming?" Asks Farah.

"I don't want to be left behind when you are going to help Susie...I want to help to." Says Viral.

"Of course you can come." Says François.

"Thank you...There must be a partner waiting for me there too." Says Viral.

They wait for Susie to come. She takes her time but she has a up and down to do so they understand. After a while, she returns but not alone. She was with Maki who they meet at the hospital for a while.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Fumi surprise.

"Like you're going to talk to a robot digimon without me?" Asks Maki. "I'm coming with you and you can't make me change idea."

"Sorry...I've told the true and...She wants to tag along." Says Susie.

"7 humans and 4 digimon to protect us." Says Jacob. "I do not like the odds...Only Tactimon and Guilmon can be very powerful for now."

"Anyway...I'm coming with you!" Shouts Maki. She enters in machine loving freak mode. "It will be so interesting to discover the world where living machine exists...I just want to see it and discovering it."

"Alright." Says Fumi. "You'll cause less trouble than a boy anyway."

The 3 boys look at her and give her a glare.

"So...What do we do?" Asks Renamon.

"I think we have to touch it to activate the trap." Says Tactimon.

"If it is a trap." Says Farah.

"It wasn't there before and it is way suspicious that this object appears like that." Says Susie.

"Wait...Does that mean he almost got caught? If they have killed him or catch him...I don't think they'll put the trap." Says Maki.

"Maybe he has been caught but he has escape?" Supposed Viral. "If he's there long enough...He must know some tricks to survive."

"He's only 6 years." Says Fumi. "He's too young to have super plans to survive."

"Unless the enemy is dump." Says Monodramon.

"Anyway...I think it's time to go." Says François.

"Like Renamon says...How do we proceed?" Asks Tactimon.

"Simple, we will all hang on to each other's and we will never let go of each of us." Says Jacob.

"Or...I'll take all of you on my hand and you'll hang on my fingers so we won't be separate and enter in the passage at the same time." Suggest Tactimon with a better and simpler idea.

"Sorry...Forgot the difference of size." Says Jacob scratching his back.

They all climb on Tactimon hands and they hang on his fingers. After they are ready, Tactimon moves closer to the necklace and Susie takes it.

Nothing happen for a while.

"Must be nothing after all." Says François. "Maybe it randomly appears there and-"

He was cut when a gate starts to open. The group shouts surprise and Tactimon tries to escape the gate bellow him until he remembers they have to enter in it. He stops fighting and he let the gate taking them. They enter in the light of data and goes to the digimon world.

They start following a long trait of light that guides them to the digimon world. They do not understand how that happens but none of them...Except Maki cares about it. They have a mission and they have to complete.

They follow the gate for a long time. It was a few minute for real but they feel like this is going forever. The humans start to feel their body having some modification. They feel light pain on their body and they see data starting to forcedly attach to their body.

"What's happening?" Shouts François losing a little his cool.

"I...I don't know...This is bad." Says Jacob.

"The trap was to...kill us?" Wonders Fumi.

"No...Remember that they live in a digital world." Says Maki.

"What do you mean?" Asks Farah.

"Digital...Data...Got it?" Asks Maki.

...

"I don't get it at all." Says Jacob.

Susie, François and Fumi get it.

"I see." They say.

"What?!" The other asks.

"We are human in flesh and blood going in a world made of data...Compatibility list...zero." Says Maki. "Our body is changing...or formatting to become data or partially so we can survive and live there."

They understand the concept and they say nothing else. They hand on the fingers of Tactimon when Guilmon, Renamon and Monodramon start shining. The D-powers automatically start up.

"Now what?" Asks Fumi.

"Data are increasing...We are going to evolve." Says Renamon.

"They're going to take more space...Especially Growmon." Says François.

A sudden wind...or something close pushes them and they now move to another direction.

"What happen?" Asks Viral. "This isn't something normal!"

They move to another direction...They know they will reach another destination.

"We will not have to worry about an ambush then." Says Fumi.

"Yeah." Says Jacob.

"We can't remain this way." Says Guilmon.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Monodramon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body.

The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Strikedramon!" Shouts Strikedramon.

"Renamon shinka!" She says.

Her body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers her body. Inside the DNA cocoon, her body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of her body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over her body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka! Kyubimon!" Shouts Kyubimon.

"Guilmon Shinka!"

His body begins to be covered with some substance that takes form of DNA and covers his body. Inside the DNA cocoon, his body begins to lose his flesh and only the data remain and shows the form of his body. Then...The data form begins to modify and a new types of flesh appears over his body. The cocoon explodes and a new digimon appears.

"Shinka Growmon!" Shouts Growmon.

Kyubimon and Strikedramon are still small enough to hand on Tactimon fingers.

Growmon was too big so he let goes of the finger and he hangs on the tissue around the pelvis of Tactimon which is a little painful when they front part suddenly is draw behind him. Growmon rectified fast and he hands with his arms around the chest of Tactimon.

Tactimon is clearly trying not to shout in pain and they finally get out of the gate and they reach the other side. They land on grass ground and Tactimon puts his hands on the ground.

"Get down and fast." Says Tactimon painfully. The humans and digimons obey and take a safe distance from Tactimon. "Ok...Now that it is over...*Slow intake* AARRGGHH!" He screams like he is crazy and puts his hand between his legs and upper part of his body touch the ground while he whines in pain for a while. "THAT HURT SO MUCH! BY Yggdrasil ARGH!"

"That must be deadly painful." Says Viral, Jacob and François since they are boy too.

"So...We are here...In the digimon world." Says Susie.

She walks to a cliff and look to the ground. They follow her...And they realise they are on a flying land over a gigantism lake.

"Freaking weird." Comments Maki. "Floating island."

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Good...I manage to save them from the trap." Says a voice.

He falls on his butt and he breathes strongly.

"Dammit...I'm already weakened since the attack...I've still miss so much data." Says the voice. A sound is made. "I'm so hungry too...I...I have to join them...I'm the last one...And...I need to protect it from any possible danger...It is back...By the side of the new comers."

A sound of wings is made and he flies at the direction of the floating island. He is very far away and he will not reach the island for a long while.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

A group of digimon were standing at the middle of a circle where something was supposed to come out.

"...Nothing..." Grunts one of them.

"Something has disturbed the trap we send her." Says another one. "They have gone somewhere else and very far away."

"That little kid is also at that sector." Says another one.

"We have to start chasing them now." Orders one of them.

"They will regret fighting the gods of the digital world." Says another one with an evil smile. They spread out and each move to their respective sector they have to watch.

* * *

**Night: On the south part of the floating Island**

The tamers, their digimon partner and the others are camping near the cliff. Growmon has François resting against his big neck and they are asleep. Jacob and Strikedramon were still awake as they accept to watch for the first part of the night in case the enemy attack them. Susie watches the stars for a while before falling asleep and thinking about her young brother, somewhere in this world. Fumi and Kyubimon are also resting and restoring their strength for the journey of tomorrow. She was hesitant to sleep when Jacob was chosen to watch the camp but Strikedramon was watching too so she was a little less worried. Farah was sleeping against Tactimon leg after he feels better from the traveling. He isn't in so much pain anymore. Maki falls asleep without any problem and she already wants to meet a machine digimon as a partner.

They do not know yet but danger is moving closer to them...The form of the danger is unknown.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part. This second Arc will be longer and more things will happen in this one.


	19. Arc 2 part 2

AC: Here's the second part of the arc 2.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 2: Falls of the digital god**

**Part 2: Troubles at the beginning**

**Floating Island: Cliff section**

The sun was starting to shrine in the sky. The day is coming and the group wakes up. François and Growmon were already awake since it was their guarding duty. They takes out their bag and they take a small breakfast...A big one for Growmon and Tactimon who have already finish all the food they have for the journey when they change size.

"Guess we will have to hunt and search for food now." Says Farah.

"Do not worry...It is easier to find enough food here." Says Tactimon.

"Alright...I guess we have to move and try finding your brother Susie." Says François.

"You guess?" Asks Fumi.

"Where can we even start searching him?" Asks Jacob.

"Well...Duh...I...don't know." Says Fumi after looking around.

"I think we can start searching the floating island. It is a big place but it is a start." Says Kyubimon.

"I agree." Says Susie.

"Then let's start searching." Says Growmon with a smile.

"Sorry...But I cannot let you do that." Says a voice.

The group turns around and they see a monkey digimon.

"Already in trouble." Comments Tactimon ready to fight them.

"Who are you?" Asks Maki.

Farah already points her D-Power at the digimon

"My D-Power says it's Makuramon." Says Farah.

The group sees a big monkey digimon twice the size of Strikedramon. He is a brown monkey digimon with his fur. He wears silver plate armor and silver gloves. His silver armor has some purple lines and also some golden element of his purple belt. He wears a purple hat too and he seems to be a little smile.

"That's right. And you are in my domain." He says.

The group is ready to fight him.

"4 against me...Sorry...But no can do." Says Makuramon. He takes out control remote in his hands.

"Not good." Says Viral. "Considering our current luck...I'll say not well."

Makuramon presses a switch and something starts to move under Tactimon, Growmon, Farah and François.

"For the love of-WAAAHHH!" Screams François when a platform throws the 4 in the air and they start falling off the floating island. But the blow was so much powerful that they are going to fall on the ground.

"4 downs...5 humans and 2 digimons to go." Says Makuramon.

"Ready?" Asks Kyubimon.

"I'm ready to fight him." Answers Strikedramon.

"Hum...That's what you think." Says Makuramon. "I am not ready here to fight all of you...I have another surprise for you. There is more than one trap here."

Strikedramon attacks with Kyubimon but Makuramon jumps away from them and he lands next to Susie and Maki.

"What?!" Shouts Strikedramon.

Everyone looks at Makuramon.

"Alright...I need you Susie so I'll separate you from your protector." Says Makuramon. "I can't have you at dead height." He finishes by whispering to the ears of Susie.

He takes something out of his pocket and he shows. Viral sees this and he immediately runs at their direction. He pushes Susie away when Makuramon throws the object that seems like a silver ball. The ball exploded, Viral and Maki disappears in digital fragment in the air and moves somewhere else.

"YOU! YOU KILL THEM!" Screams Fumi furious.

"STOP MONKEYING AROUND MONKEY!" Screams Jacob furious.

"He may have saved you from now." Says Makuramon angry about the turn of events. "But I'll take you by brute force!"

"He hasn't killed them. They want Susie alive." Says Jacob calming down.

"How can you be so sure?" Asks Fumi snapping at him.

"Because he has used a teleport device to move them elsewhere." Says Kyubimon.

Susie runs at their direction while Strikedramon and Kyubimon puts themselves in the way of Makuramon who tries to run after her.

"Try and pass over us!" Says Strikedramon.

"Alright then." Says Makuramon. He runs at high speed and he gives a powerful blow at the stomach of Strikedramon.

"Urgh!" Shouts Strikedramon.

He then receives a blow at his face.

"Strikedramon!" Shouts Jacob. He takes out one of his card. "**Card Slash! Dash activates!**"

Strikedramon evades the next attack faster and he counters with a kick at the digimon face. It didn't do any damage because he is a perfect digimon. Kyubimon also attacks but the result stays the same.

"You can't hurt him?" Asks Susie.

"Seems not...He is a perfect digimon after all." Says Fumi.

"That's not the right thing...I am a god digimon. You cannot defeat me even with all your strength!" Shouts Makuramon.

"That's what you think!" Shouts Fumi.

"I suggest a strategic retreat for now." Says Jacob. "We cannot afford to lose right now."

"What?!" Shouts Fumi. "We never run away before!"

"Because we couldn't...This time we can and we have to...How knows if he has reinforcements...We are in their world now!" Shouts Jacob.

"Don't order me around!" Shouts Fumi.

"He is right." Says Susie.

"Fine..." Says Fumi. She takes out her card. "**Card Slash! Smokes blast activates!**" Shouts Fumi.

Kyubimon opens her mouth and she breathes a powerful smokes blast and it hits Makuramon who starts coughing.

When the smokes disperse, Makuramon looks around and he sees nothing around him.

"I have those tamers...Opposing me with smoke." Says Makuramon. "Now I have to give the bad news to the others...or...I'll make them wait and search for them...They won't escape for long...They could only try to hide in the forest."

* * *

**On a skyfall**

Tactimon, Growmon, Farah and François are on a free fall and they shout for a while.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! DO SOMETHING!" Screams Tactimon.

François takes a while but he manages to calm down and he takes out his card.

"FARAH! WING CARD!" Screams François.

"Hum...RIGHT!" Screams Farah taking out her card.

"**Card slashes!**" François and Farah put a card in the reader of the D-Power. "**Data wings activates!**"

Wings appear on the back of Tactimon and Growmon and the 2 digimons take their tamers on their hand and they fly down very fast at the direction of the ground more safely than before. The landing wasn't a success because they fly way too fast because the fall give them high speed.

Growmon crashes face first on the ground and he digs in the soft ground with a powerful and loud sound when he crashes on 100ft. distance. Growmon has his mouth full of dirt in his mouth and François is covered of dirt.

Tactimon crashes the same way as Growmon but he has a shorter distance but he was much deeper in the ground and trap too. He is completely stuck in the ground and he cannot get out since his legs are too painful for now. He protects Farah who was against him covered by his solid arms.

"*Keuf* I forgot to put my goggles over my eyes." Whines François climbing on Growmon to get out of the hole caused by the crashing. "You're alright Growmon?"

"I'm fine..." After he frees his mouth of the earth and coughing a little. "I hate earth taste."

François looks at Growmon climbing from the hole he creates and he shakes himself to take out the dirt on his body. Some of it falls of François who shakes himself too.

"Tactimon...Are you alright?" Asks Farah worried for him.

"Painful...But less than yesterday." Says Tactimon. He raises his hand and Farah jumps off on the ground and she walks a little away. He then pulls himself out of the hole with Growmon's help.

"I have to say...After all we have done to stick together...We split up very easily." Comments François.

"We are in their domain...They control a large portion of the digimon world." Says Tactimon.

"How long?" Asks Farah.

Growmon and Tactimon looks at each other's.

"10 years ago." Says Tactimon.

"I didn't know about all of that." Comments Growmon.

"It is normal for you to not know that detail...All digimon with the digital hazard symbol have secluded themselves in a remote village. The Hazard village." Says Tactimon.

"Maybe we can visit it when we save Susie brother." Says Growmon.

"I think it will be a good idea." Says François. "You may want to meet them...Are you native from the village?"

"Yes." Says Growmon.

"Alright..." Tactimon looks at the floating island with Farah. When the 2 others see this and they look at it too.

"Well...It's going to be hard to return there..." Says Farah.

"Yeah...The wing slashes effect isn't long enough...And the island is very high." Says François.

"There must be a way." Says Growmon.

"True...But what way? An ant gravitational field? A teleporter?" Says Tactimon. "We have to look around if anyone knows anything about it."

"I guess we have to search around...We have to find a city or something like that if we want to join the others." Says François.

"So...Anyone knows where a city can be?" Asks Farah.

"No." Says Growmon.

"I never go to that sector...We have to search for a road and then investigate." Says Tactimon.

"It's time for traveling." Says François.

"Do you think we'll meet another of those gods?" asks Farah.

"They are false gods...I'm sure they are pretending...I don't know how many yet...We beat 2...The monkey is the third one." Says François.

"I guess a few others are here." Says Farah. "I have seen something about them...I...I just don't know...But If I remember...Maybe we will know how many of them we have to fight."

"Let's go." Says Tactimon.

Tactimon takes Farah on his hand and he puts her on his left shoulder. Growmon takes his partner too and François hangs on his digimon left horn. They start walking and move to the south to find tip to return to the floating island and join the others in time.

* * *

**Floating Island: In the forest**

The 3 humans and their 2 digimons partner hides from Makuramon in the forest. After a while, they know it is safe and they start talking.

"Monkeying around?" Asks Fumi.

"What? It is exactly what he was doing." Says Jacob.

"True...But saying it makes you look like an idiot." Says Susie. "We are now separate from the others...Just like he has plan."

"At least...You are still safe...So your brother is also safe for now." Says Jacob with a small mile.

"True." Says Susie. "I hope we can find him fast."

"True...But I'm not that worried for him." Says Fumi. "He has survived one year already or even more since he is in the digimon world."

"You have to trust your brother." Says Strikedramon. "I'm sure he's fine with his partner."

"We should focus on escaping Makuramon permanently or reach the perfect evolution...Because I'm sure we can't beat him right now." Says Kyubimon.

"True...Let's move." Says Susie.

"He may be good at hiding...He already pass our guard once." Says Strikedramon.

"We just have to be smarter than him." Says Kyubimon.

"Let's go...We will get out of the floating island since our friends aren't here anymore." Says Jacob.

"When do you take the lead?" Asks Fumi angry.

"I just say some common sense...We all agree with this surely." Replies Jacob.

"Let's go." Says Susie while the 2 digimon partners hope their dispute stays minor like before.

* * *

**?**

Viral and Maki were teleport in one abandon metal house. Maki lands on the back of Viral who shouts in pain. He then stands up when Maki is off him and they both look around. Maki looks at the inside of the house and she is not sure about where they are.

"Viral...I'm not sure where we are." Says Maki.

"Me neither...But we better stay here for now." Says Viral. "If they want to catch us...They might search us when we will wander around."

"I think you're right...I...I never thought it would have turn that bad." Admits Maki.

"Me too...I already know it would have been arch...But it is way more challenging...We are lost...We don't have digimon to help us...We are by our self." Says Viral. "I...I hate this whole situation."

"Me too...I think we should wait for a while too...Have you notice that the building seems like a house made of metal?" Says Maki.

"Yeah...But...Are we in some kind of cage where they play mind game with us." Says Viral.

"...You think too much." Says Maki.

* * *

AC: This is the end of part 2.

Part 3 will be about what happen to François, Farah, Growmon and Tactimon.

Each part will change of group and creature multiple cliffhangers.


End file.
